Whoa, the Naruto world is real?
by TheNewMammal
Summary: Imagine waking up to your favorite manga characters, realizing you've somehow entered their world. Well that's exactly what happened to Becca, a 19 year old girl with a foul mouth, fiery attitude, and big heart. Surely her time in the Naruto world would be fun, right? Especially when she can't get a certain silver haired ninja off her mind.
1. Prologue of doom!

**Hey guys! This is my first fic ever and I hope you enjoy it!  
It's definitely a romance story between Kakashi and my OC character. I can tell you straight off the bat, she is NOT a ninja. Nor will she ever become one.**

**So, some other basics. **"Speech" '_thoughts_' and it's rated M for a reason. My love of cussing and lemons eventually.**  
Make sure to review and let me know what you think.  
No flames please. I like being unburnt. :)**

* * *

I opened the door to my bedroom with anticipation, I had just got back from seeing a movie with my boyfriend and friends, our Wednesday night routine.

The movie was awesome, but rest hadn't gone too well, the usual quarreling between my "Boyfriend" and I broke out. Which was exactly why I was excited to be home, home and away from him.

I let out a huge sigh and checked my clock.

12:04am, it was now Thursday.

Meaning the new Naruto chapter should be available.

That never failed to cheer me up.

I flipped on my light and quickly made my way over to the bed where my precious laptop sat.

A smile began forming as I opened it. The issues of earlier already quickly fading as I prepared to dive into the world of ninjas.

"You're the only man for me, you sexy metal beast." I addressed my laptop, one of my most valued possessions.

I placed my fingers on the keyboard, quickly typing in my password. "I swear to god, the new Naruto manga chapter better be out!" I declared aloud, none too quietly either. I pulled up the internet to check if the chapter was in-fact available. I was dying for it to be out!

'_Ohhh, please, oh, please, oh, pleasssee be out!_ _I need to know how the war is going! Kakashi can't die!_' I made a decision when the war started, that if Kakashi dies again, I'd quit reading the manga. I wasn't having any of that shit. He is my FAVORITE.

'_Heh, him being all awesome... sexy... silver... having that beautiful body... NO! Focus! Manga._'

I forced myself out of my drooling Kakashi fantasy and clicked the website waiting for it to appear. The page loaded like it normally would for the new chapter and I quickly grew very excited. But, then all it showed was a black page where the cover should be.

"What the heck?" I said annoyed. I refreshed, nothing changed. I scowled, then I refreshed it again, and again, and again. Still nothing changed.

"Oh my freakn' god! I hate you laptop!" I exclaimed frustrated.

'_UGH! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I needdddd mangaaaaaaa. IneedKakashiiiii._'

I ran a hand over my face as my frustration grew.

"Come ON laptop! FUCKING WORK!"

Then all of a sudden my laptop started making this weird buzzing sound. I literally felt my heart skip a beat, that was definitely a terrible sound to come from a laptop.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh fuckkkkkkkk! Please don't die!" I cried as I grabbed my laptop, my stress level increasing drastically.

'_Oh please don't do this to me! I just got you fixed again! Gahhh!_' I began to panic.

'_THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING._'

The buzzing got much louder, then it started beeping. At this, I completely lost my shit.

"I was lying! I don't really hate you! I love you! I'd marry you and have your babies! Don't die on me! I need youuu!" Then the black page on the screen began to swirl. My eye's bugged out of my head. That was definitely not supposed to be happening.

"Uhh... is that nor-" I didn't get to finish my question, because there was a big flash and I immediately lost consciousness.

* * *

******_How was it? Let me know what you think! Leave a review! :)_**

2012 acknowledgment - (I do realize the first couple chapters arent that great and would encourage you to just keep reading, like I said this was my very first fic ever, and I do believe it gets better. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story!) 


	2. Say what?

* Okay, I swear they will get longer!

Also, more funny. :( *

* * *

'_Holy crap_' I was my first thought after gaining consciousness, my head hurt really bad. It felt like I hit it really hard against something.

'_Did I fall out of bed?_' I shifted a little, '_No... I'm under blankets..._'

I didn't bother opening my eyes, just in case the sun was out, since I hated the sun. My mom was convinced I was a vampire.

"Oh, she's waking up." A male voice said.

'_What the heck_,' I wondered '_why was someone in my room_?'

"Be quiet, you'll give her a headache. She hit her head pretty badly." Said a female voice that I didn't recognize. I was too tired to realize it though.

'_More people in my room! Why's my mom in here?_' I thought angrily, assuming the only female in my room could be my mom.

"Mom, go out of my room!" I moaned. '_Stupid caring parents_.'

Someone chuckled.

'_Okay, that definitely did NOT sound like my parents. What the __**hell**__! I'm opening my eyes!_' So I did and sat straight up, then instantly regretted it. On top of causing a wave of blinding pain, right before my eyes were Naruto characters; Jiraiya, Tsunade, Yamato, and Kakashi. My mouth literally fell open.

"Whoa..." I said. They all just looked at me. So naturally, I responded to this.

"Why are fake people in my room?" They all just looked at each other.

"I think she may have hit her head a lot harder than we thought" Whispered Jiraiya to Tsunade.

I frowned at him, "Hey! I heard that! So maybe I hit my head, that doesn't make me crazy!"

He just looked at me, with confusion on his face.

"Oh wait... maybe it does, how else would it explain you guys appearing in front of me." I said to myself.

Tsunade stepped near me, "We're real, and you're in the Konoha Hospital." She stated. "What's your name?"

I stared for a second. "Uh... my name is Becca." I answered dumbly.

"Becca, you were found outside the village gates, you had hit your head pretty hard."

I just stared at her, was this some kind of joke? "Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me I'm in KONOHA? THE Konoha? As in where Naruto lives? As in the place established by Hashirama Senju, your Grandfather, and Madara Uchiha!" I blurted out in disbelief. They all stared at me a little shocked.

"How do you know so much?" Tsunade asked sternly.

I opened and closed my mouth a couple times, looking like a fish. Then Jiraiya looked at me and spoke "Well, it isn't exactly uncommon Knowledge, Tsunade." He then looked from Tsunade, to Yamato, to Kakashi. Who nodded his head in agreement.

Tsunade spoke again, "True, but... it's not exactly common either."

I stared at her, and then I opened my big mouth again, my brain clearly not working. "Mito Uzumaki your Grandmother, was the First Kyuubi Jinchūriki!" I practically yelled.

Then I suddenly realized what I said. '_Goddamn me and my big mouth! Shit, I wish I wasn't a ridiculous Naruto fan right now. I'm so gonna die!_' I thought panicked. Now this time their mouths practically hung open. I had to admit, it looked really funny.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Tsunade stuttered, completely baffled.

Then I felt panicked again.

'_What am I supposed to say! Nothing I say will be believed...That's it, I'm soooo dead. I had a nice short life, oh the misery!_' I hung my head, my hair spilling over my shoulders. I covered my face with my hands, hoping in some weird way, if I didn't see them. They would just disappear.

"I'm too young to die." I said quietly.


	3. I swear I'm not insane!

__**Next Chapterrr! Hopefully it's getting a little better. :) Please Review!**

* * *

_I covered my face with my hands, hoping in some weird way, if I didn't see them. They would just disappear. "I'm too young to die." I said quietly._

* * *

"Die?" asked Yamato. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you guys are totally gonna kill me. Ughhhhhhhhhh, this is the worst day ever! I didn't want to die today..." I groaned.

Jiraiya chuckled at this, "We're not going to kill you. At least you haven't given us a reason to, yet." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and flopped back against the crappy hospital bed.

"This sucks." I groaned, "I just know there's no way I'll get out of here alive."

"Well if you're so sure." Said Kakashi.

I stared at him. I think my mouth fell open again. '_HOLY SHIT!_' I bit my tongue to keep from screaming, it suddenly hit me. '_Kakashi is in this room! Oh my god, ohhh my godddd!_' It took everything I had not to jump on him and have my dirty, dirty way with that sexy silver haired man.

Instead of doing that wonderful idea, I gained some control over myself. Then swallowed and with a straight face answered. "Whatever Grandpa."

I could have practically died of laughter at the face he made, '_Omg he looks like I kicked his puppy!_' I was trying super hard not to laugh.

I saw Jiraiya and Yamato also trying not to laugh. Tsunade was still watching me. "Becca" she said, I looked over at her. "How do you know these things? They're definitely not common knowledge."

'S_hit! How do I explain this without sounding insane?_' I thought panicking.

"Ummm...well... you see... I, uh, yeah..." I stuttered out. '_Great going Becca, way to look retarded_.' Everyone just waited for me to continue. I sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

They all looked a little skeptical. '_Wow, this is going well so far_' I thought sarcastically. They kept staring at me.

"Ugh, okay. I'm telling you you're NOT going to believe me, but here it goes." I started, "I'm not from your world, in my world you're all fake. Not real living people, just characters someone created in this thing called a manga. It's like a story book... with pictures." I waited for them to say something. They just looked at each other, than back at me.

'_Wow, this is seriously not going to be easy._' "So... yeah, I guess I know pretty much anything major about a lot of people in this world." They continued to stare. '_Shit, that was a terrible explanation_', "Um... crap... this is super hard." '_That's what she said. Ohh dirty mind! Focus!_'

"Madara Uchiha is alive!" I stated hoping to get some reaction out of them, and that definitely got a reaction. They all seemed extremely shocked.

"What? That's impossible!" Declared Tsunade,

"He would have to be over a 100 by now!" Said Yamato frowning.

"He is!" I insisted. '_Well... okay it's not actually Madara... since Tobi is a retard and claimed to be him. But for right this second, I'm sticking with this story!_' I attempted to keep the fact that I was semi-lying off my face.

"I'm sorry" said Jiraiya kindly, "That's hard to believe."

I groaned. Then I thought of something,"Wait! The Uchiha Clan Massacre! He was with Itachi, and he's actually the true leader of Akatsuki!" '_Shit! What was I saying? I could ruin the whole Naruto world by giving away all this!_' I suddenly realized. "I can't say anymore on this type of stuff!" I declared.

They all looked at me disbelieving.

"I-I..I can't! If I continue it would throw your world out of balance, or something! I'm sure it's some sort of weird butterfly effect shit..."

Tsunade sighed. "You really seem like you're telling the truth, as crazy as it is."

I was stunned, did she believe me? '_No..it couldn't be this easy. Could it?_'

"I am! I swear! Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a- nevermind..." I sighed realizing they wouldn't get it.

"Do you have anything else that might help prove what you're saying?" Asked Kakashi.

I grinned at him, ohhh yeah I did. "Your favorite foods are salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, while your least favorites are anything fried or sweet." I said sounding like a freakn' data book. "Your birthday is September 15th, you created Chidori because you couldn't combine your lightning element with the Rasengan that Minato taught you." I finished. At this he actually looked stunned.

"That's...that's" he turned to Tsunade with a look of shock "I think I'm starting to believe her" he stated plainly. That made me grin.

"I can go on!" I said excitedly. They looked at me, so I continued. This time on Yamato.

"Yamato, also known as Tenzo. Your favorite food is walnuts, and your birthday is August 10th. You have the DNA of the first Hokage allowing you to use Wood release. This is because of the experiment's of Orochimaru on you when you were a baby." I stated, I think I was done. Hopefully they believe me now.

Yamato nodded, "I'm also inclined to believe you, even though it really is impossible."

"Not impossible, improbable." I said grinning. Maybe, things might work out.

"Okay" said Tsunade "Let's say we believe you. Since your story is insane, but you can back it up." she continued. "With this knowledge, you can help us!"

My eyes widened. "I can't! At least... not as much as you want!" She didn't look very happy about that statement. "I'm sorry, but if I give everything I know away, things won't happen that need to happen." I said apologetic.

"I understand. Actually, we all understand." Stated Jiraiya as he smiled at me.

I smiled at little, '_Yay! Did he really understand? Oh god don't die Jiraiya!_' I frowned a little.

"Alright, I believe you, but I don't totally agree. This information could be useful." Tsunade said. I started to protest but she continued. "I will not demand information from you. I only hope you will help us."

"I promise I will help as much as I can!" I grinned. "Does this mean I won't be killed, and can EVEN stay here!" I asked excitedly.

She smiled at me. "Yes you can." At this I actually jumped out of the bed and hugged her. This surprised her. Then I was standing there grinning like a madman, while everyone was staring at me. I looked at them confused. Then my legs felt cold and I looked down. '_Oh my god! I'm not wearing pants! I'm just in my underwear and t-shirt!_' I looked up embarrassed. "Uh..heh heh." I laughed a little totally blushing. Then ran back into the bed and covered myself with the sheets. '_Awkwarddd._'

"So, Becca. How old are you?" Jiraiya asked grinning like the giant pervert he is. I almost got back out of bed just to slap him!

"Hmph, I'm 19 and NOT interested in you, Ero-Sennin."

He seemed to pout slightly. At that I totally, "lol'd" in my head. I saw Kakashi was smiling at me, and I started blushing like crazy. '_Oh my god!_' I thought, '_Get a hold of yourself! What are you gonna do? Jump him right here?_' I sighed. Nope, I couldn't.

"We'll leave you be, but when you leave come to my office so I can arrange for you to stay somewhere." Said Tsunade.

"Thank you sooooooooooo much!" I said happily. She nodded and turned around and left, followed by the others. With Kakashi leaving last, I totally got a great view of his ass. '_God he's so perfect._' I thought laying back against the pillows.

"Maybe everything will work out after all." I said smiling.

* * *

**Soo... ;) Stuff starting? :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviewwww! Or zombies may come after youuu!**


	4. Oh, hello!

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This chapter is a bit longer.

Thanks Yoye28, and Kakashihatakelover for the nice reviews! :)

So for all your super nerds. Here's the would be conversion rate, if Naruto money was real. I did not make this up. I simply did the work. Masashi Kishimoto gave the exchange rate of 10 yen to a ryo in an Official Fan Book. So.. you're welcome. X3

**10 Yen = 1 Ryo**

**84 Yen = $1.00**

**8.4 Ryo = $1.00**

* * *

"_Maybe everything will work out after all." I said smiling.

* * *

_

I looked around the hospital room for my pants. I spotted them laying across my bag on the other side of the room, sitting on a table. "Why were my pant's off anyway? Maybe, Jiraiya did it when no one was looking." I thought out loud.

"I wouldn't put it past him, haha." I laughed at the idea. Then I got out of the bed and walked over to the table, and pulled them off the bag and onto myself. '_How did my bag get here?_' I wondered.

I opened it up. Inside were sets of clothes, my iPod, and some money. "What the fuck?" I said. "This is too weird, it's like someone prepared me to go here. That's impossible though." I zipped my bag closed.

'_Well giving today's wonderful surprises, I guess maybe it's not impossible._' I shrugged.

"Tch, yeah. God totally sent me here or something." I sighed.

"Actually it would probably be more likely the devil, since I'm sure he knows me better, haha." I starting laughing at the idea.

I picked up my bag, and gave the room one last look. In case I was missing anything, and what do you know, I found my shoes. '_Yay, now I don't have to run around barefoot._' I pulled them on, and left the room.

'_Now I need to make my way to the Hokage's place._' I thought walking down the hall passing Medic-nins.

'_Okay, this is so weird. Awesome. But, totally weird._' I continued walking, making my way down a flight of stairs. After turning down the wrong hallway a couple times, I finally I reached the doors to the front. '_Geezus! Could they make it any harder to find these giant things!_' I pushed them open, and walked outside into the sunlight.

"Ahhh, it burns!" I joked covering my eyes. Some people passing gave me weird looks. I shrugged and continued walking. '_Sooo, which way to the Hokage's mansion?_' I thought looking around. Then I spotted the giant thing to the right. "Oh, that way. Not that it was obvious or anything." I proceeded to walk towards it.

While walking, I got the chance to look around at everything. "This is so cool!" I said excitedly. "All these shops, and houses, and other random stuff! I'm in freakn' Konoha!" I squealed happily, and decided to run the rest of the way to the Mansion.

I stopped running when I reached the front of the Mansion, it was huge! I looked up at it. "Holy cheeseuz, I knew this thing was giant in the show. But, I mean. WOW!" I stared, my eyes huge in awe at it.

"You're doing it wrong!" I heard someone say. I looked over to my right where the voice was coming from. I saw Kotetsu and Izumo walking down the stairs carrying books. '_Oh my god! More ninja! Yay!_' I ran up to them grinning. "Hey!" I said. They stopped and looked at me a little shocked.

"Uh, h-hey." said Kotetsu.

I grinned even bigger. '_This is sooo cool!_'

"Can we help you?" asked Izumo unsure.

I nodded happily. "I'm here to see Tsunade-sama." '_Might as well get use to being polite and using honorifics_' I justified to myself.

"Oh, well. Okay." said Izumo a little confused. I just kept smiling at them. They looked at each other unsure of what was going on.

"I'll take you to her, if you want?" Izumo finally asked.

"Please! I would totally appreciate that." I said happily.

Izumo turned to Kotetsu. "Here." he said and he placed everything he was carrying on top of what Kotetsu was carrying.

"Oi, what the heck?" cried Kotetsu tripping a bit. "I don't want all your stuff!"

"Too bad!" Izumo replied and turned to me. "Follow me miss..."

"Becca. You can call me Becca." I smiled at him.

He smiled back "Okay." he answered as he started walking up the stairs.

I followed him, "Sorry about that." I said to Kotetsu as I passed him.

"Eh." he sighed and walked down the stairs.

I continued following Izumo up the stairs, then through a door. We walked down a hallway. '_This is so weird, it looks just like in the show._' I adjusted my bag on my back a little. We kept walking until we reached the doors to the Hokage's office. Izumo looked at me, "We're here." then he knocked on the door. "Hokage-sama." he waited.

Come in, was barked out from the other side.

He opened the door, and I stepped inside. Tsunade was sitting at here desk, and Jiraiya was standing near the window. I turned back to Izumo, "Thank you." I said.

He nodded to me, then looked at Tsunade. "Hokage-sama." he said in acknowledgment.

"That will be all, thank you." She said to him.

"Hai!" He saluted and then left closing the door behind him. I turned back to where Jiraiya and Tsunade were.

"Come here Becca." She summoned. I walked towards them. Then I put my bag on the floor because it was starting to hurt my back. "I've arranged for you to stay at an apartment near here." She stated. "It will be free, the only thing you'll have to pay for is food, and anything else you want."

I almost jumped in the air with excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed.

Jiraiya then walked towards me. "Here's the key to it." he held it out in his hand, and I extended mine and took it from him.

"Thanks!" I grinned up at him. That was a mistake.

He grinned perversely at me, like the giant pervert he was.

"Uh...yeah. Anyways." I looked away from him to Tsunade.

"I'm still hoping you will help us." She said to me.

I nodded, "You have no idea how much I want to, but like I said before. If I tell too much, then events may not occur."

Tsunade nodded in understanding. "I can tell it's going to require a lot of hard decisions. I believe you will do the best you can."

I felt completely flattered, '_Did she really have that much confidence in me? Even though we just met.._'

Jiraiya put his hand on my shoulder, "We know you will do your best."

I looked up at him. '_Aww, not him too! They're putting complete faith in me._' I took a deep breath. "Thank you," I looked at Tsunade. "I will do as much as I can to help."

She smiled at me. "Good, you can go to your new home now if you'd like."

I nodded with a smiled, and turned around to start heading out the door. Then I stopped and turned back around.

"Uhh... I don't know where it is." I said awkwardly.

"I'll show you." Said Jiraiya. I almost rolled my eyes,'_Great, the giant pervert is going to show me to my empty apartment. That's not like, foreboding or anything._' "Uh, sure. Thanks." I said hesitantly. He began to walk out the door. I started follow him, then I remembered I left my bag by Tsunade's desk.

I ran back over to it, and picked it up. "Thanks again" I said to her quickly then ran out the door after Jiraiya.

We walked down to hallway in silence, and then made it to the stairs. We started walking down them, I was walking behind Jiraiya. '_Don't need to give the frog king a chance to check me out._' I thought watching him.

We began walking down the dirt road, then he spoke to me. "So, what did you do in your world?"

I looked up at him. "I went to college, and worked." I answered. He looked at me as we kept walking.

"College?" he questioned.

"Yeah, College. It's like advanced school."

He just kept looking at me, so I continued. "You study particular things, like how all the medic nins have to learn. That's what college is for. Except you can learn about anything." I finished hoping he would get it.

He nodded, "I see, so you must have been in for a long time then?"

"No. In my world, kids are in school from 5 to 18. After that, they can go to college if they want. To further their education."

Again he nodded. "So if you can learn anything you want, what are you learning?" He asked.

I grinned at this, I loved what I was studying. "I'm working on getting a degree in Animal Behavior." He looked at me a little confused. I understood. "A degree, is a certification, saying you've spent years learning, and you're qualified."

"Ah, I see. So, Animal Behavior?" He said.

"Well, it's like it sounds, but more complicated. I study, and try to understand why they do the things they do. How, they interact with each other in certain ways." I explained. He just looked at me and smiled. "Yeah... It's really hard to explain. Sorry." I shrugged.

He laughed, "It's alright, I understand. You're very smart aren't you?"

I totally blushed. '_Gah, that stupid Ero-sennin complementing me. Don't think this means you'll get in my pant's!_' "Uh, yeah... Thanks." I looked around, and realized we were at an apartment complex. "Is this it?" I asked.

"Yes it is, yours is the one up there." He answered as he pointed to an apartment on the second floor. It was the first one in the row. "Cool! I'll get a good view from there!" I said excitedly. He reached into his pocket and handed me the key. "I'll let you go now, Becca." He said smiling.

I grinned back at him, '_W__hew, glad he's not coming up with me._' I thought. "Thanks very much, Jiraiya-sama."

"I hope you get settled in fine, I'll be here for the next couple weeks. I hope we'll meet up again." He said.

I nodded, "I'm sure we will. Thank you!" I started walking to stairs leading up to the second floor, as Jiraiya turned around and started walking off in another direction. '_This is awesome, I've never lived in an apartment!_' I thought as I was walking upstairs.

I reached my front door, put the key in the lock and turned. I opened the door, and stepped inside. The apartment was average sized, it looked similar to Kakash's actually. The bedroom was on the opposite side of the front door, I continued looking around. In the next room connecting to the bedroom, was a small kitchen, and a small living room already furnished. "Niiiice, this can be my bachelorette pad, haha. Just hire some strippers to throw myself a welcome party and we're good to go." I announced to the room.

I went back into the bedroom, "And there's already a bed here for me, awesome!" I said as I looked at the single bed. I dropped my bag down and flopped onto it. "I'm so tired!" I proclaimed. "Unfortunately I can't sleep yet. I need to unpack." I sat up and grabbed my bag. I unzipped it.

"Let's see... shirts. Those can go here." I pulled them out and threw them on the floor. "and now pants, and some shorts. Those can go there too." I threw those next to the other pile on the floor. "now ze sexy lingerie, these can go..." I looked around. The was a small stand next to the bed. "Aha! There." I picked up the undergarments, and put them on top of it. There was a tiny drawer in the stand, not big enough to hold my clothes though. "What to put in there?" I though out loud. "Oh! I know!" I grabbed my money and iPod out of the bag.

"Ryo? Interesting... whatever. I gots moniez." I said and put them into the drawer. I sat back down on the bed. "Well I'm done unpacking. Now what?" I said looking around. "Oh! Ichiraku Ramen!" I jumped off the bed, pulled open the drawer. "How much money is it going to cost?" I wondered. I grabbed my iPod. "So... if about 8 Ryo equal a Dollar. Then... I should probably take.." I used the calculator on my iPod.

"80 Ryo! That's ridiculous. Grrrrrr. Whatever." I grabbed a handful. "It looks like I have a couple thousand at least. Ugh, I'm gonna need a job." I sighed.

"Whatever! Time for Ramen!" with that I ran out the door.


	5. Ramen, and Ninja!

**Hey people, thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated also. Gives me motivation.**

**So I'd like to explain a few things. In my story I will be using Japanese Honorifics, and other things that can't be translated into English well. Think of it like super subtitles.**

**Also, I will NOT put in "Dattebayo" because it can't be used in English properly. It has no literal translation. So it just doesn't work in English at all, because Naruto mixes it into his sentences.**

**Thanks again for reading! xoxox :D**

* * *

"_Whatever! Time for Ramen!" with that I ran out the door._

* * *

I practically slammed the door closed behind me, I was so excited to eat Ichiraku Ramen. '_Wait, should I lock it?_' I stopped and turned around. I looked at the door thinking.

'_I might as well..._' I proceeded to do just that, then took off running down the stairs to the dirt road. I jumped over the last three steps in excitement.

"Ichiraku Ramen here I come!" I yelled as I started running, way too hyped-up for ramen than any normal person should be.

I kept running, passing houses, stores, and the Hokage Mansion. Then I skidded to a halt. I looked around and realized something.

"Oh shit, I don't even know where it is!" I sighed.

"I don't know where ANYTHING is! This is so lame." I got funny looks from the people around me. '_Well, that's happening more and more._'

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the nearest stand. Some guy selling masks. "Hey, could you tell me which way Ichiraku Ramen is?" I asked him.

"Oh, hello." He said. "New here? Well it's further down the street then to the right" he pointed ahead of me.

'_At least I was kind of heading in the right direction._' "Thanks!" I said, and ran off that way.

Finally I reached it, there it was in all it's beautifulness. '_Hehehe, finally! Ramen!_'

As I began pushing through the curtains, I heard a loud "Itadakimasu!" I didn't even need to see to guess who it was.

Right before me was the one and only Naruto wolfing down Ramen. I stepped inside, "Welcome!" greeted Teuchi. "Hi!" I said back, I sat down on the stool next to Naruto, who was already downing a second bowl. '_Holy shit, he makes me look like an amateur eater._'

"What can I get you?" Teuchi asked me.

"Uhh..." I couldn't tear my eyes off of Naruto who was still eating. '_This is soooo cool!_' I finally managed to look away, and at Teuchi.

"I'll have what Naruto's having." I stated happily.

Teuchi nodded, "Coming right up." He turned around and started working on the Ramen.

I looked back at Naruto, and was surprised to see him looking at me. '_I guess he must have realized I said his name_'.

I smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Becca." I said.

He returned the smile, "I'm Naruto, but I guess you already knew that..." he trailed off, seeming a little confused.

"Uh, ha ha. Yeahh..." I answered awkwardly.

"I'm, uh, new here." I quickly changed the subject hoping it would work. Of course it did, this is Naruto we're talking about.

"New? Where are you from?" He frowned confused, scratching his head.

'_There is noway I'm going to even begin and try to explain that to him, say something easy. Something super simple!_' I looked at him, "Uh, well... really far away from here. I'm going to be living here for awhile now though." I said in hopes he would drop it.

"Hmm..." he continued looking at me confused and scratching his head.

'_He's not really going to continue this is he? Gah, he won't get it! Please don't ask more._' I prayed, trying to keep my face from expressing my inner fear.

"Okay!" He replied suddenly, and went back to eating.

I actually sighed in relief.

"Here you go." Said Teuchi putting down a bowl of Ramen in front of me.

"Wow! This looks really good! Thanks!" I said excitedly.

Teuchi smiled, "I hope you enjoy it!"

I grabbed the pair of chopsticks that were with it, and broke them apart.

'_Oh shit!_' I thought suddenly. '_I could only use these moderately well, will I be able to actually eat Ramen with them?_' I looked at the bowl of Ramen.

'_Ugh, here goes nothing!_' I placed them correctly between my fingers and thumb, then plunged into the bowl of steamy Ramen. Like a miracle, I could use them perfectly. I brought a bite to my mouth, and ate it.

It was really, really, good! More so than I could have ever imagined. I swallowed.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed. Then took another mouthful.

"Thank you very much." said Teuchi still smiling. I continued eating.

"Of course it is! It's the best in the world!" stated Naruto suddenly. I looked at him, nodded, and continued to eat.

It was super good, I couldn't stop eating it. '_No wonder Naruto was always eating this. I could live off it!_' I was almost done already!

"Ahhh, that was good!" said Naruto placing down his 6th bowl.

I took my last bite.

"Thanks Ossan!" Naruto said as he was getting up. He started to pull out ''Gama-chan'' to pay for his food.

I put down my chopsticks. "Wait, Naruto!" I said to him, he looked at me confused. I turned to Teuchi and stood up.

"I'll pay for Naruto and I." I said as I pulled out my money. "How much is it?"

Teuchi smiled at me. "It's on the house." he answered.

I frowned "Are you sure? I mean... I can pay for us both." I looked at Naruto, who looked really confused.

"No, no." Teuchi waved his hand at me. "It's fine. You both enjoyed your food. That's enough." He said with a smile.

"W-wow. Thank you!" I was stunned at his generosity.

"Ehh... I don't understand." Naruto mumbled confused still holding is green frog wallet. "Why.. were you going to pay for me?"

"It's alright Naruto," I answered. "I was just trying to be nice." I grinned at him.

His eye's widened a bit. "A-ah..." He grinned back, blushing a little, and putting his hands behind his head.

I laughed. "Do you think you can show me around Konoha?"

He put his arms down, snapped his chubby wallet closed, and put it away. He looked back at me, grinning. "Ah."

"Yay! Thank you!" I said excitedly. I turned to Teuchi, "Thank you very much for the food!" He nodded his head smiling.

"Let's go Naruto!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him through the curtains to stand outside Ichiraku. "So where are we going to go first?" I asked looking around the street.

"Hmm.." he put his hand to his mouth in thought.

I watched him in anticipation. '_Ohhhh, I hope he takes me to see Kakashi! Ahhh, that man is too sexy for his own good. He NEEDS to be ravished. Hehe._'

"Becca-chan." Naruto said, interrupting my dirty thoughts. I blinked zoning back in.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" I asked. '_I guess this means we're friends now, since we're using such familiar honorifics._'

"Do you want to meet some of my friends?" He asked.

I nodded excited. "Yeah, that would be really fun!" '_Things are going really well so far!_' I felt really lucky. Then I realized something. I had no idea at what point I was in this world at.

"Naruto, um..." I started. He looked at me curiously. '_How would I ask this?_' I wondered. '_Oh! I got it!_' "Naruto, are there any new Jutsus you're working on?" I asked.

"Hmm... new Jutsus..." he pondered. "Kakashi-sensei told me he was going to teach me a new one soon!" He answered fairly loudly.

'_Soon...?_' I thought confused. '_That's not how it appeared in the manga... what...Oh! Is it possible the time is different?_' I frowned.

'_Actually that WOULD make sense. Seeing as everything in the Manga moves quickly to keep it entertaining, and doesn't show stuff in between as much... like normal day to day happenings._' I continued thinking, Naruto was just watching me now. '_So then...that means...what?_' I looked at Naruto, and just kept thinking.

'_Oh! It means that major events will occur further apart! Time will seem slow compared to the manga!_' I smiled, this was great news. '_Now I will actually have to opportunity to try and figure out how to help!_' I thought happily.

"Umm..Becca-chan?" asked Naruto concerned.

I blinked. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. What were you saying?" I asked coming out of my thoughts. He was making a confused face.

"I was saying that Kakashi-sensei told me he was going to teach me a new Jutsu."

"Oh right! Very cool! Are you excited?" I asked to make conversation.

He grinned and put his hands behind his head again. "Yeah! Then hopefully I'll become even stronger!" I laughed a little, typical Naruto. '_This is so weird that we're already talking like we've been friends for ages._'

I smiled, "So Naruto, are we going to find your friends?"

He nodded and made a fist. "Let's go Becca-chan!" He turned around and began walking. I smiled at his enthusiasm, and started walking beside him.

"So where do you think they are?" I asked looking around the road as we walked.

He put his hands behind his head, and squinted. "Ehh...I'm not sure..." I laughed at that. "So we're just going to wander around looking for them then?"

"..." was his response as he kept walking, and thinking.

"Maybe they're training or something?" I suggested laughing.

"Hmm..." was all he said.

"Oiii! Naruto!" someone yelled. We stopped walking. Naruto dropped his arms and turned around. I turned around as well. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba riding on Akamaru were walking towards us. "Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji!" exclaimed Naruto surprised as he took a step forward.

"Heh, heh. Naruto, what are you up to?" asked Kiba when they reached us.

"Ohhh! I was just walking with Becca-chan looking for you guys!" Naruto explained.

"Bec-ca?" asked Shikamaru confused.

'_What am I invisible?_' "That's me." I said stepping closer to them. They all looked at me.

"Hmm, I've never seen you before." Said Kiba looking me over while sniffing.

I resisted rolling my eyes. "I'm new here, I just officially moved in today."

"Where are you from?" Choji asked while munching on some chips.

"I'm fr-" "She's from really far away!" interrupted Naruto. "So where have you guys been? I was looking for you earlier too!" He continued.

'_At least now I don't have to attempt to explain._'

Shikamaru looked at me, then back to Naruto, and answered. "We were with Asuma-Sensei."

"I was training with Akamaru!" stated Kiba, and Akamaru barked in agreement.

'_Good, so Asuma is still alive then. Okay... so Naruto hasn't learned the Fūton Rasenshuriken , and Asuma is still alive. So that means Hidan and Kakuzu haven't made an appearance yet._' I thought to myself. This was definitely good news.

"Kakashi-sensei is going to teach me a new Jutsu!" proclaimed Naruto.

"Ha! I'll still be stronger than you!" declared Kiba.

"What was that Kiba!" said Naruto getting in his face.

"You heard me!" he responded.

I started laughing at them, it was really funny.

Shikamaru stepped near me. "They're a troublesome bunch." He sighed.

"Haha, I can see." I grinned watching them.

"Hmm...say, Shikamaru..." began Choji. Shikamaru looked at him. "Didn't Asuma-Sensei promise us Yakiniku*?"

Shikamaru nodded, and scratched the back of his head. "Ehh, it's troublesome but you're right. We should get going."

Choji grunted in agreement.

"Oi,oi. Naruto, Kiba. Stop fighting." Shikamaru said to them. They stopped and looked at him.

"We're going to get Yakiniku with Asuma, do you want to come with us? He's paying."

He then looked at me. "You're welcome too Becca." I

blinked in surprise, "Uh..Thanks! I'm only going if Naruto goes though." I said in response.

"Count me in!" shouted Naruto excitedly.

I grinned. "I guess I'm going then."

"I'm not, I'm going to go train some more with Akamaru." said Kiba.

"Alright." Shikamaru shrugged. Naruto walked back over to us.

"Anyway," said Shikamaru, "Naruto, Becca. We're going over there to meet up with Ino now, and wait for Asuma-sensei."

Naruto nodded, "We're fine with that. We will go now too."

I looked at him. '_Since when did he talk for me?_' chuckling a bit at that thought. "Yeah, okay." I agreed.

"See ya!" said Kiba, as he started leaving on Akamaru.

"Bye Kiba, Akamaru! It was nice meeting you both!" I shouted at them.

Akamaru barked, "Ah, you too!" shouted Kiba back as they continued walking away.

I looked back at Shikamaru who was thinking. "So we'll leave now, I guess." He said, then started walking, and we all followed after him. Naruto and Shikamaru started talking to each other walking ahead of Choji and I, so I decided to start a conversation with him.

"Soo.. Choji. What's your favorite flavor of chips?" I asked, knowing food would be a good discussion with him.

He grunted, "The best tasting kind is barbecue. No other kind can trump it's delicious flavor." he stated all matter of fact.

I smiled, "That's my favorite kind too! There's this brand where I'm from, that makes it the BEST!"

He gazed at me, his smile widening. "Heh heh. Barbecue is the finest of all."

"My second favorite, and my dad's favorite is Salt 'n Vinegar. It's sooo good." I told him.

He nodded. "It is."

I grinned. "How far away is this place?" I asked him.

He pointed forward. "It's just right up a head."

I looked a head, and sure enough there it was. As we started getting closer I could smell it. It smelled really good. '_Wow, I just had a bowl of free Ramen a bit ago, now I get free barbecue! I'm in my fat heaven! This day is awesome!_'

We stopped right outside the doors to it. "Ah, ah. Becca-chan. I'm sure you'll like this place!" said Naruto to me.

I smiled at him. "I love barbecue! I'm sure I will!"

I looked at Shikamaru. "Thanks for inviting me Shikamaru! This is really nice."

He smiled, and leaned up against the wall of the building. "Ah...it wasn't a big deal."

"There you guys are!" a girl shouted. I turned around. Ino was walking towards us frustrated.

"I was waiting here forever! Then I left to find you! Now you're here! What took you so long?" She demanded of them.

Shikamaru sighed, "Just when I thought it couldn't get more troublesome..."

She stopped in front of us. "Well?" she had her hands on her hips, staring at the boys with a withering look upon her face.

'_Wow, someone is on the rag._' I gazed wryly at her.

"Well you see-" started Choji,

"Who are you?" Ino interrupted , turning her attention to me.

I stared at her indignantly, slightly put off by her attitude. "Uh.. my names is Becca. I just moved here. You must be Ino." I spoke as politely as I could to her.

"Oh, Hi." She said a little surprised, her entire demeanor changing.

"Hi, haha" I laughed a little at the change.

She smiled at me. "Are you going to be eating with us?"

"Shikamaru invited Becca-chan, and me to join you guys!" Naruto answered loudly for me.

Ino frowned at him, "Naruto! I was TALKING to BECCA!" she shouted. Naruto backed up scared.

I started laughing at them, everything here was too funny. "Thanks, Naruto. I think I can answer for myself though. I don't need you to get hurt, haha." I grinned.

Ino smiled at me, and put her hands together. "Let's go inside and sit down Becca, while we way for our slow Sensei."

I nodded at her. "Sounds like a plan to me!" We pushed open the doors, and walked into the delicious smelling restaurant.

I almost started drooling it smelled so good. Ino grabbed my arm and brought to one of the front booths. She slid in on the right, and sat on the far cushion. "Here, sit on this one next to me." She patted the cushion on her left, so I slid in and sat down next to her.

The guys had come in also, and Naruto slid all the way down to the foot of the table. Then Choji sat on the right side opposite Ino, and Shikamaru next to him. Leaving the head of the table open. A man who worked here, walked up and brought us two plates of raw meat.

'_This is so weird, I've never done anything like this before. Oh my god, what if I mess up, get set on fire, and die! That would be so embarrassing not to mention painful..._' I thought a little worried. Choji started putting the meat on the grills in the middle.

Just then Asuma walked up. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." he said rubbing the back of his head, smiling with his usual cigarette in his mouth.

"Geez Asuma-sensei, you're always so late nowadays." Said Ino.

He just kept rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

Then he noticed Naruto, and I. "Oh you're here too Naruto?" then he looked at me. "I don't believe I've seen you before."

"Sensei, this is Becca. She just moved here." Said Ino for me.

'_Wow, what is with this place? I apparently can't answer for myself. Not that I really mind..._' I smiled at him, "Hi, you're Asuma-san right? It's nice to meet you."

He smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too." '_Ohhh, he's so handsome in person! If I didn't want Kakashi so badly, AND he wasn't Kurenai's...Damn these older sexy men! Mmm...Madara... No! No Becca! No! Bad! Don't think about that stuff._' I pulled out of my dirty thoughts and looked at him, he was already sitting down.

"So, Becca. Where are you from?" He asked.

'_Oh shit, That's it. I'm doomed. How am I going to get out of this question, this time?_' I thought looking at him, panicking a little.

* * *

****Yakiniku is Japanese Barbecue. **

**I hope I'm getting their personalities similar to how they should be! Let me know.**

**Please R&R! Make me happyyyy! =3**


	6. Finally, sleep

**Hola, minions. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be really appreciated though! It keeps me motivated.**

**So this one isn't too long. I kind of got a little writers block. That's probably why it sucks, and took a couple days to come out...Haha... =(**

* * *

'_Oh shit, That's it. I'm doomed. How am I going to get out of this question, this time?' I thought looking at him, panicking a little._

* * *

'_Where was I from? How do I explain it without, well... explaining it! No one would believe me! I already had to spend forever getting Tsunade and those guys to believe me. There was no way I had the patience, or more reasonably, the means to convince everyone here._'

"Well... it's really, uh, quite far away... and you, uh, wouldn't have heard of it..." I trailed off lamely.

Asuma didn't not look convinced at all. He just sat there continuing to puff on his cigarette, obviously expecting a proper answer.

I glanced around the table, luckily the only other person paying attention was Shikamaru. '_If I could convince Asuma I wasn't insane, then Shikamaru would believe me too. The only problem was convincing them, and not having to worry about the others!_' I sighed. This would not be easy.

I leaned near Asuma. "Okay listen," I said very quietly, "I can explain, but just not here. It's just really complicated, I swear I'm not like a spy or something! I mean if you're really desperate to know. Tsunade-sama should be able to help my case." With that said, I sat up straight.

Asuma gazed at me thoughtfully, seeming to be processing what I just said to him. Finally after a few seconds, he took a long drag of his cigarette, exhaled, then nodded. "It's fine, I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later." He said kindly.

My eye's widened, then I gave him a huge grin. '_I would totally kiss him right now if it wasn't weird!_' "Thank you!" I whispered, feeling incredibly relieved.

"No problem." he responded just as quietly.

"Becca-chan, aren't you going to eat some meat?" asked Naruto.

'_Haaaa. That's what she said!_' I giggled.  
"Uh, yeah! I'm gonna take some right now." I picked up a pair of chopsticks, and leaned over a bit, to grab a couple pieces of meat off the grill closest to me. They looked kinda of weird, but smelled really good. I dropped them onto my plate, and inspected them by pushing them around with my chopsticks. I heard Asuma chuckle, I looked up at him.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?" He teased, a smile etched on his face.

"No way. I was raised completely uncivilized. I'm required to play with my food before I eat it." I responded, doing an excellent job at keeping a straight face.

Asuma laughed at me, "I can see that." his smile had grown even wider.

I couldn't help but laugh too, '_Wow, he has a really great laugh. It's totally contagious._' I grinned at him.

"So Becca, where are you living?" asked Ino.

I looked at her, "I'm living in an apartment near the Hokage Mansion."

"Where's your family?" asked Choji with his mouth full, reaching over and taking more meat.

"Choji! Don't eat all the meat!" exclaimed Naruto, clearly distressed at the prospect.

"Heh, you're too slow Naruto. This precious meat can't be wasted." he said grabbing a bunch quickly.

"Ugh, you guys are so dumb!" said Ino exasperated.

I heard Asuma laughing at them. I smiled, everything was so funny here.

"Do you have any family Becca?" asked Shikamaru picking up where Choji left off.

I looked at him, and laughed a little. "Yeah, I have a huge family. They wouldn't fit in the apartment with me. I'm here by myself" I said killing two birds with one stone.

He crossed his arms, "Hm, must be troublesome."

I laughed again, "Yeah, I'm the oldest of five kids."

At that everyone gawked at me.

"Eh! Five?" Naruto said shocked, his eye's huge in disbelief.

I nodded. '_I guess people here only have one sibling, or they're an only child._' "Yupp, yup." I shrugged at them, like it was the most normal thing. "Like I said, I have a HUGE family. I couldn't even begin to explain. Especially to you Naruto-kun. You really wouldn't get it."

Naruto squinted thinking. "Ehhh...I'm confused."

Asuma started laughing, Shikamaru sighed, and Choji just continued to eat.

"That's what Becca just said! Weren't you paying any attention Naruto?" Ino shook her head exasperated at him.

"Ehh... not really." answered Naruto.

I started cracking up. This was too funny.

Ino groaned and put her face in her hand.

"So how old are you?" asked Asuma taking another puff on his cigarette.

I stopped laughing and frowned at him in mock anger. "I'm 19 years young, thank you very much. Didn't YOUR mother ever teach you it was rude to ask a woman her age?" I demanded of him, while trying to keep the smile I had forming in check.

"Uh, ha..ha...Sorry." He scratched the back of his head embarrassed. I tried not to laugh, but that didn't work out so well and I started cracking up again.

"Are you going to eat that?" Choji asked me pointing to the meat on my plate. I looked down at it.

"Choji! That's so rude!" exclaimed Ino.

I started laughing again. "No, it's fine. Here you can have it." I handed him my plate.

"Thanks!" he said taking it drooling somewhat.

'_Haha, I've definitely met my match in eating. If they had spaghetti here though, I might be able to beat him in that._' I practically lived off spaghetti.

"Eh, it's troublesome, but I need to get going." said Shikamaru sighing. Everyone looked at him.

"Why, Shikamaru?" questioned Choji.

"I have to meet with Hokage-sama about an upcoming mission." he answered yawing.

"Ah, is that so? Well if that's the case, then you kids can head out of here. I'll be a little longer, since I have to pay." Asuma said standing up.

"Thanks Asuma-sensei!" said Choji, then we all thanked him as we stood up, and slid out one by one. "We'll wait outside for you sensei." said Ino. Asuma nodded while pulling out his wallet. We walked to the doors.

"That was interesting." I said to Ino pushing the doors open.

She sighed, "It's always like this. No one here is normal!" I laughed stepping outside. It was already almost dark.

"Ehhhhh. It's already nighttime!" said Naruto looking at the sky.

'_I guess he noticed too. Haha._' I leaned against the wall of the building and yawned.

'_This has definitely been a productive day, I've already met five of the rookie eleven._' I looked around at the ninjas with me. Shikamaru was waiting with his arms crossed, Naruto was arguing with Choji about something, and Ino was looking across the street.

The doors to Yakiniku Q opened, and Asuma walked out.

"Ah, you guys cost me a fortune." he said taking a puff on his cigarette.

"Don't be such a baby, sensei." said Ino. Asuma scratched his head.

"I'll see you guys later, then." said Shikamaru uncrossing his arms. " I really need to get going." he began walking away.

"It was nice meeting you, Shikamaru." I said before he walked too far.

He looked back at us. "You too, Becca. Bye guys." he waved as he turned around.

"See ya Shikamaru!" said Choji.

"I'm going to head home also." Ino said turning to me.

I smiled at her, "That's a good idea. I'm getting tired. Bed sounds sooooo nice!" '_I wonder if it's comfortable... it probably would be if a certain Silver haired Ninja was in it. Hehehe._' I pulled out of my wonderful fantasies, and focused back on what going on around me.

Ino was talking, "Hopefully I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah. We should do something again. I enjoyed this." I replied grinning. She smiled back.

"YEAH!" shouted Naruto.

Ino literally face palmed, "She was talking to me! Baka Naruto."

Asuma burst out laughing, enjoying their antics.

Naruto frowned, "Becca-chan want's to hang out with me too."

Then it was my turn to start laughing, '_He's totally acting 5, maybe I could come up with a compromise._' "Naruto, could I come watch you train? When Kakashi starts to teach you that new Jutsu?"

He grinned and blushed a little. "Yeah! That would cool!"

I grinned back, "So it's settled? Now I can hang out with everyone. Haha." '_Not to mention I'll get to be near Kakashi, and Yamato! Hehehe_' I grinned perversely.

"Well it's getting pretty dark, you guys should go home." Asuma said to Ino, Naruto, Choji, and I.

"Yeah, I'm seriously tired. I'm gonna head to my apartment." I announced. I turned to Naruto, "Will you walk with me? I need to ask you some stuff."

He just stared in shock for a second, then grinned and put his arms behind his head.

"Sure!"

I smiled. "Bye everyone! It was nice meeting you!" I said to Asuma, Ino, and Choji. They all said bye, and Naruto, and I started walking off in the direction of my apartment.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto as we headed down the street.

"I was wondering, if you would let me know when you were gonna start training?" I looked at the stores as we passed, everything looked calm at night.

"Yeah, of course!" he answered happily.

"Awesome!" I smiled at him, "Do you think... as soon as you find out you can come tell me?"

He nodded. "Where will I find you?" he asked confused. I laughed a little, "Well I'm not having you walk to my apartment for nothing!" he looked at me confused for a second, then he got what I meant. "Ohhh! Good idea." I started laughing again.

'_Is there anything he does that isn't funny?_' "So where do you live?" I asked.

"Ehh... it was back there. Between the Yakiniku and Ichiraku Ramen." He replied pointing behind him. I looked that way as well, "I don't see it, is it down another street?"

"Mmhm, on the right side."

"Ohh, okay cool." I looked around some more. "I think mine is not too far up head." We kept walking, in silence.

"Do you have brothers?" Naruto asked suddenly.

I nodded, "Yeah, two of my siblings are. One's 18, and the other is 10."

He seemed to be thinking. "Your sisters?"

"They're 13, and 4."

"Ehhh! You have a four year old sister?" he looked at me really surprised.

"Yeah, it's a super long story. You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"...Ehh...alright." he slowly answered. We continued walking and made a couple turns, hopefully getting closer.

"So what's your favorite color?" I said to him.

"Orange!" He replied stretching his shirt.

'_Kind of reminds me of that scene with his mom._' I smiled at him. "Mine is green."

'_The color of horniness. Lol! God, I'm such a perv. That reminds me of this traumatizing story with my teacher...' _

"Is this it?" asked Naruto interrupting my thoughts. I looked up, and we were at the apartment.

"Yupp. This be it." I replied. "Mine is that one, on the second floor" I pointed to the first apartment. He was staring.

"Remember to come tell me as soon as you know!" I began walking up the stairs.

"Alright, Good night Becca-chan!" he said to me. I looked back at him, then jumped off the stairs, and tackled him in a hug.

"Good night, Naruto-kun." I released him from my death grip.

He was laying on the ground staring at me completely red, and wide eyed. I started laughing as I walked up the stairs again. "Good night, again Naruto." I said once more.

"A-ah." I heard him stand up and say, then start walking away. I looked back once I reached the top step. He was walking away grinning, with his arms behind his head. '_He does that a lot. He's a super great guy though. One of the nicest people I've ever met._' I smiled and yawned as I made it to my apartment door.

'_Tonight was definitely a good nice, and so was the day!_' I pulled out my key, and unlocked the door.

'_Hope tomorrow is as awesome. I hope I get to see Kakashi again! Hehe. God! I'm obsessed._' I shut the door, walked to the bed and flopped down. I just laid there for a few minutes. '_I need to get ready for bed. Ugh, that means I have to move again._'

"Wahhh, I'm soo tired. Now I have to take off my shoes!" I sat up and leaned over.

"Too. Much. Effort!" I groaned pulling them off. I threw them across the room and fell back down. I leaned my head backwards, and noticed the window over my bed.

"Ohhhh, where does this go?" I sat up and crawled to the window. I put my face up against it in an attempt to see. There was a stupid railing blocking my view.

"Damn you railing! You have won the battle, but you will lose the war." I pushed open the window, and squeezed out. There was almost no room outside of it. '_Well this is definitely not for sitting._'

I looked up. The roof wasn't too far out of my grasp. '_How do I get up there?_' I wondered looking around.

"Oh! Duh. The railing." I carefully stood up on it, then pulled myself onto the roof, nearly falling back as I did. I finally managed to get all the way up on it. I plopped down and crossed my legs.

"Wow, that was some graceful climbing. I should get some kind of award for that." I said looking around. The view was pretty awesome. I could see most of Konoha from up here. '_This village looks almost romantic, with all the lights glittering, and the forest surrounding the place._'

I laid back and looked at the stars. '_I've never seen so many in an inhabited place before._' I studied them for a little bit, and noticed something strange.

'_There's no big or little dipper! I mean... it's not too surprising. Since this isn't regular "Earth". It's just weird._' Then I transitioned to the moon. '_I wonder what it would be like if Tobi's Eye of the Moon Plan, actually succeeded?_'

I looked back at the stars. '_I want to play Halo. Oh! How awesome would it be if Master Chief showed up here. He'd kick ninja ass! Haha. Yeahhhh. That would be so weird, what if he like, defeated Tobi? "Spartan vs Ninja. The showdown of the century." Hehe. Epic. Why am I so random?_'

I sat up quickly. I thought I heard rustling in the trees. '_What the fuck was that?_' I squinted, trying to see into the darkness of the close branches.

After minute or so of staring, I was getting no where. I couldn't see anything other than trees, so I gave up.

"That was so weird... I felt like someone was watching me." I looked away and put head in my hand. '_Why would someone be watching me?_'

I looked once more over at the trees on my right side, near the roof. '_I swear though... I could practically feel someone over there._'

I stared intently at the trees a little longer, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Wow, okay. I am definitely tired. Time to leave the roof before I die." I slowly slid down on my ass to the edge of the roof, then turned over. I slid a few inches on my stomach till I was hanging off the roof, then held on with my hands and successfully dropped down into the tiny area between the window and railing.

"Whoa, I actually didn't die. It's a miracle!" I exclaimed looking behind me. I squeezed back through the window and onto the bed.

"Okay, now it's seriously time to go to sleep."

I pulled off my socks, shirt, pants, and threw them near the bathroom. I pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. "Good night ninja world." I said closing my eyes.

* * *

**So what did you think? Terrible? :( Review anyways! Seriously, I need some more reviews to continue the story. **

**Oh, just for the record. I don't own Halo, Master Chief, or anything affiliated with it. =( I want an Elite though.**

**Thanks for reading darlings! You're too kind. =3**


	7. Discussions

Hey everyone! Thanks for continuing to read this crap. :) So yeahhh... just a quick note. Madara will not show up for a little while, in case you were wondering. Also, romance with Kakashi will not start for another couple chapters. (Like a mutual major romance, relationship type thingy.) **Love doesn't happen instantaneously!** No matter how much you want someone!

Thanks for reading, my fellow Naruto fans! :D

* * *

"_Good night ninja world." I said closing my eyes.

* * *

_

I woke up to pounding on my door. "Ughhh... no... go away..." I moaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head. The pounding continued. "Becca-chan!" Someone called. More pounding. I reached out and opened the drawer on my left side. I pulled out my iPod to check the time, 8:45 am. '_Ughh, what the fuck. Go away Naruto, it's too early._' I dropped my iPod next to me, and closed my eyes again. The pounding continued.

"Beccaaa-channn! You said you wanted to know about the training first thing!" Naruto cried through the door. My eyes snapped open. '_Oh that's right!_'

I threw back the covers, jumped out of bed and ran to the door, pulling it open. I caught Naruto mid-knock.

"Well? Tell me!" I asked excitedly. He just stared at me. I frowned. "Uh, Naruto?" He continued staring, and started turning red. I frowned some more.

"Earth to Naruto! What is it?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "You'r-you're..." he started to say. I put my hand on my hip. "I'm what?" He just turned more red and stared.

'_Wait a second, why do I feel skin on my hip..._' I looked down. I was in my underwear.

"AH!" I ran behind the door. '_Geezus! Why does this always happen to me! Ugh, well that was sufficiently embarrassing.' _

"Ehh, can you tell me now?" I asked from behind the door.

"Uh.. okay..." I heard him say. "Kakashi-sensei wants to meet me down at a field later today to start training!"

'_What? So soon? Well, the sooner the better. Heh. Kakashi..._' "Okay, awesome! What time?" I asked still behind the door.

I didn't hear a response. So I peeked around the corner a little bit. Naruto was just standing there thinking. "Do you not know the time?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Ohh. Alright, well...uh. Come back later when you find out. I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay, Becca-chan!" he gave me a thumbs up. I raised my eyebrow at him. '_Kinda weird. Something I'd expect from Gai or Lee, right now. Not him, haha._' I smiled at his weirdness. "Thanks Naruto! You're the best!" He grinned back at me.

"Peace out homeskillet." I said, then shut the door on his confused face. '_What? I'm tired. I'm allowed to be weird_'

I dragged myself back across the room to the bed, and fell on it face first. '_Uhh, sleeepp..._' I closed my eyes and tried going back to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up again, this time I was being shaken. I tried to move away from whoever was doing the shaking, but it didn't work. "Noo...stopp... lemme sleeppp." I moaned as I rolled over, and tried to push who ever was shaking me away. They didn't budge. "Just lemme...sleep...five moree..." I moaned into my pillow.

"Becca-chan! You said to come back later an tell you." I opened my eyes, and glared sleepily at the blonde ninja.

"Well...I'm tired..." I closed my eyes again. '_Gah just leave me alone..._' The shaking stopped, but no sound of him walking away happened. So I opened my eyes again. He was standing there staring at me with those stupid cute blue eyes of his, looking sad. I groaned, "Alright, alright." I sat up pulling the blanket over me. "So, I'm up. What is it?" I asked peeking out of the blanket. "Ehh, Kakashi-sensei says we're to meet him at 2:30." I just stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What time is it now?" I mumbled.

He looked around, "Umm...eh..uh." then he shrugged.

I flopped back down on my face, and ran my hand across the bed for my iPod. I found it, and pressed the button. It showed it was 12:25 pm. I sighed, "Alrighhttt. I guess I might as well get up." I started to slide out of bed, then I remembered I was still in my underwear. I looked at Naruto.

"Uhh, Naruto-kun. You wanna turn around, or go in another room?" He looked confused.

I sighed, "I need to change my clothes." he stared for a second then his eyes widened, as he realized what that meant. "Ohhh! Alright!" he quickly left and went into the kitchen/living room area. I walked to the piles of clothes, and grabbed a shirt looked at it, then started laughing hysterically. "Yeeesssss! I'm so wearing this!"

"Becca-chan, are you alright?" called Naruto from the other room.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I said trying not to laugh. I looked at my shirt again, it was my "Ninja, please." t-shirt. Grinning like a maniac, trying not to laugh. I grabbed shorts, socks, and undergarments. '_What are the chances of having that shirt with me?_' I thought walking into the bathroom to change. After I changed, and fixed my hair. I came out of the bathroom and looked for my shoes. I found them by the door, I sat down and pulled them on.

"Naruto, you wanna get lunch?" I asked while lacing my converse. He appeared in the doorway.

"Yea! Ichiraku Ramen!" he grinned making two fists, then looked at what I was doing.

"Ehh...why do your shoes have stars?" he asked confused.

"Cuz they're awesome."

"Whoa, they have so many strings!" he said coming closer to look at them. I started laughing.

"They're shoe laces, and yeah. My shoes are awesome like that. See this?" I pulled the tongue out to give a better view. They were white, double layered with pink, blue and orange underneath. They required two pairs of laces. They were double sided, with neon stars, the second were solid blue and pink. He had his face super close to them.

"Like them?" I asked.

He stood up, and nodded. "They're... uh. Weird."

I started laughing. "Yeah they are. So, let's go!" I jumped up, and ran to the drawer with my money, pulled some out along with my iPod, then ran out the door. "C'mon! Narutooo-kunnn! You're too slow!" I called back to him as I reached the top of the stairs pausing.

He walked out of the apartment, "Don't forgot to shut my door!" I told him.

"I wasn't going to!" He said turning and shutting it. I grinned at him. "I'll race you to Ichiraku, once we reach the bottom of the stairs." I put my money and iPod in my pocket.

He grinned and walked to the stairs. "Ah. I'll win though."

I shrugged. "Probably, but if I die on the way, you're carrying me." I said walking down the stairs.

"Ehhh." He squinted, following me down the stairs. "You won't die."

I gave him a skeptical look, jumping off the stairs onto the dirt road.

"Well you w-" I took off running, not bothering to listen to what he had to say. I looked back to see if he was following, and he was quickly catching up. '_Dammit! Ninjas._'

I tried to run faster, "Ahhh! You're cheating!" I yelled at him as he passed me.

"You cheating blonde ninja! AH! Holy fuck!" I almost ran into a pole I was so busy yelling at him, luckily I dodged it just in time. '_That was definitely close._' Then we hit a crowd of people, I had to dodge them, and keep running. I made a quick right, skidding through the dirt onto another street, then continuing to run.

I looked ahead at Naruto, he was getting really far ahead of me. "Damn you! You stupid- AH!" I almost hit the side of a store this time. '_God I'm fucking ridiculous! Running into everything... I need to catch up to him!_'

I tried running even faster, my lungs felt like they were on fire. Naruto was almost at Ichiraku, He glanced back and grinned. I started slowing down panting, I couldn't keep running. '_I'm so outta shape, I'm like a whale!_'

I could see Naruto standing next to Ichiraku, smiling. '_Damn his smugness._' I was now walking, panting. "Guh...ha...almost...there."

I stopped about 15ft from it. I couldn't walk anymore. I hunched over, panting putting my hands on my thighs. "You okay?" I heard Naruto walking towards me.

I looked up, panting and grinning. "Yeah."

He grinned back, and put his arms behind his head. "I won."

I closed one of my eyes, wiped my forehead, and looked at him. "I know. You only won cuz you're a freakn' ninja though."

"You wanted to race."

"I know, I don't regret it." I stood up, smiling at him. We walked over to Ichiraku, and went inside. It smelled really good.

"Welcome!" Teuchi said smiling.

"Yo, Ojisan! Two bowls of ramen!" Naruto said grinning as we sat down.

"Coming right up." said Teuchi turning around to make the ramen.

"So it's about... 12:40 right?" I said to Naruto.

He looked at me thinking, "Ummmmm...Yes."

"So if you're gonna start your training at 2:30, what should we do til then?"

"Ehhhh..." He squinted thinking.

"Can we go to the river?" I asked excitedly. He continued thinking.

"Awww, c'mon! Pleaaaseeeee, Naruto-kun?" I folded my hands together begging, trying to sway him with a puppy dog look. He scratched his head, "Ehh... alright!"

I grinned. '_Sweeettt._'

"Here you go." Teuchi said bringing us our Ramen. "Thank you!" I said breaking the chopsticks and digging in. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted then proceeded to wolf down his bowl of Ramen. I had to stop mid bite to watch in awe. '_How does he do that!_' I started eating again, he was almost done already.

"Another bowl!" he said. Teuchi went to make another, I just continued eating my first.

I started thinking about the rest of the day, '_I'm so excited to see Kakashi! Hehe, God, I hope I don't make a fool of myself though. He's so go-_' "EHHH!" Naruto cried, I almost choked on my food in surprise.

I looked at him, and he was staring at my shirt.

"Ninja please? What kind of shirt is that!"

I just stared at him, still shocked from his outburst. He looked up at me, scratching his head confused.

I blinked and regained my ability to speak. "It's a...shirt?" I said trying not to laugh at him.

"Hmmm..." he said continuing to eat.

I raised my eyebrow at his antics. '_Okayyy... that was... random._' I finished up my bowl of ramen, handed Teuchi 7 Ryo, and thanked him.

I looked over at Naruto who was on his third bowl, "How long are you gonna eat?"

He looked at me slurping up noodles, and shurgged.

"Where's the river anyway?" I asked resting my head in my hand.

"souf ov ere" he pointed behind him with his mouth full.

I laughed at him, "Is it far?" He shook his head.

"Hurry up then! I wanna go see it!" I grinned. He drank the rest of his ramen, then slammed the bowl down.

"Ahhh, so good! Thanks Ojisan!" he stood up, and so did I.

"Can we go now?" I asked excitedly. He pulled out his "Gama-chan" and handed Teuchi money. Then turned to me and grinned. "Yeah!"

"Hehe, let's go!" I walked out of Ichiraku. Naruto followed after.

"So which way do we go?" I asked looking around.

"Ehh...that way!" he said walking straight ahead. I grinned, and followed him.

"So on a scale from 1 to 20, how excited are you to train today?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"20! I bet it's going to be awesome, I'm gonna learn a super cool new Jutsu!" He said grinning.

"Yeah, I bet so too!" '_I'm just a little worried about you getting hurt._' We continued walking down the road, passing stores and houses I hadn't seen before. '_Oh shit!_' I stopped walking realizing something. '_If Naruto is going to start training today, that means sometime soon, the incident with Hidan and Kakuzu will occur. DAMNIT! What should I do? I don't want Asuma to die!_' I clenched my fist. '_I thought I would have more time... damn it all!_'

Naruto noticed I had stopped walking, "Becca-chan?"

I ignored him, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts about what to do. '_Is there anyway I can stop this without throwing the world out of balance? There has got to be some way._'

"Becca-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked touching my shoulder. I looked at him, he seemed pretty concerned.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun... I can't go to the river. I have to do... something." I pulled away from him, and took off running, heading to the Hokage mansion.

"Becca-chan! Wait!" I heard him yell after me. I didn't stop though, or even look back. '_I'm sorry Naruto... I just need to talk to Tsunade. This has to be solved, or I'll be walking around forever feeling guilt for not trying to save Asuma._' I kept running, and didn't slow until I reached the Hokage mansion.

I skidded to a stop in front of the stairs, took a second to breathe, then ran up them leaping over two steps at a time. I burst into the hallway, and continued running down it until I reached the door to her office. I stopped in front of them out of breath.

Panting, I stared at the doors debating how I should do this. '_I can't tell her straight up Asuma dies, can I?_' I shook my head in answer to my own question. '_That wouldn't work. I can try to explain about the Akatsuki coming... I don't know. Should I tell her about Hidan and Kakuzu's abilities?_' I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Tsunade say. I pushed the doors open and walked inside. Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, and Shizune was standing next to her holding Tonton.

"Becca?" Tsunade said looking at me surprised. Shizune looked from her to me.

"Tsunade-sama, I have information." I stated panting slightly.

Her eyes widened a bit. "Information? About.."

I nodded.

"Mm, go ahead." She folded her hands together.

"I'm not sure how to explain this well... but I know of someone dying soon."

She leaned forward in her chair. "Who!"

"I...I don't know if I should say..." I said quietly.

She frowned at me. "You need to tell me!"

I closed my eyes and sighed, '_Why shouldn't I just say Asuma dies? Me being here already isn't right. Why not?_'

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. '_No! I can't._' "I can't. I'm sorry... I ca-"

"That's not good enough!" Tsunade said rising out of her seat, getting angry.

"Tsunade-sama-" Shizune started.

"Becca, I need to know." Tsunade said ignoring Shizune.

"I'm sorry! I can't! I'll tell you about two Akatsuki members though!" '_If I tell her about Hidan and Kakuzu. It would __bring about a different outcome, than if I just straight up say they kill Asuma. If I did that.. they may attempt to guarantee he stays alive, and that could be worse than just trying to do something about Hidan and Kakuzu alone. Better __they be dead, than all three of them alive._'

Tsunade sat back down, seeming to calm down a bit. "Alright." she said. I stepped closer to her desk.

"They're names are Hidan and Kakuzu. To sum them up, they've been called the Zombie Brothers." '_Stealing Kisame's lines. Nice._'

"Zombie?" questioned Tsunade.

"Yeah, they're called that for a reason." '_I am totally making it sound like that's what they're actually known as...eh, could be worse._' "They're both immortal in a sense." Tsunade and Shizune both just stared, waiting for me to continue.

"Uh...Hidan, is more or less actually immortal. He can even have his head cut off, and still be alive. This is from some sort of religious thing."

"What?" Tsunade said in disbelief.

"Yeah... and Kakuzu posses a Kinjutsu called Earth Grudge Fear. He's 91 years old, and has five hearts. All of which need to be destroyed for him to be killed. So in a sense, he has to be killed five times."

"That's... impossible." Tsunade said not wanting to believe it.

"Tsunade-sama. What does all this mean?" asked Shizune looking at her shocked. Tsunade didn't look at her, she just continued to stare at me thinking.

"How much more do you know about them?" she finally said.

"Nearly everything. I could tell you exactly how they're jutsus work, and probably anything else you need to know."

"Good, this is really good." she said leaning back in her chair.

"If I'm correct, they may already be on the move. I'm not one hundred percent sure though...but I know they're the ones who would cause the death of...that shinobi."

Tsunade just looked at me sternly, I could practically hear her demanding to know whose death I knew of. '_I still can't give in though! Not unless I discuss this a lot more with her. That would be the only way._'

"Tomorrow, I want you to come back here so you can tell me everything you know about them. I'll put all the information you give me, in the Bingo book." She told me. I nodded in understanding.

"I promise I will, like I said before though. I want to help, it's just hard." I said, trying to explain it again. I glanced at Shizune, still holding Tonton; who hadn't said more than a sentence since I had been in here. She was looking very shocked and confused.

"Thank you for the information, Becca." Tsunade said. I looked back at her, and nodded. Then I remembered I ditched Naruto. '_I need to find him and apologize._' "What time is it?" I asked Shizune.

"O-oh, it's... 1:19." She answered.

'_Cool, I still have over an hour before Naruto starts training. Hopefully I can find him before then._'

"Thanks! Um.. I need to go now, but what time should I come by tomorrow?" I asked Tsunade.

"12:00 would work well."

"Alright, I'll be there. Bye." I turned around and walked out the door.

'_That kind of helped my stress a little... I think I'll feel much better about it tomorrow, after the meeting. I still hope there's a way to save Asuma._' I thought walking down the hallway staring at the floor.

"Hey again." someone said. I looked up, Izumo and Kotetsu were standing not far from me, carrying their usual paperwork.

"Oh, hey! Fancy meeting you two here." I said smiling.

They both smiled back, '_Guess they're not as unsure about me, as when we first met._'

"Yeah, fancy." said Kotetsu shifting the folders in his arms.

"So, you're new to Konoha?" asked Izumo.

"Yup, yup. My first day living here was yesterday when I met you guys."

"Oh, cool. You said your name is Becca, right?" Izumo asked making sure.

I grinned at him, "Yeah! You remembered."

"Well, I'm Kotetsu and that's Izumo." Kotetsu said, even though I knew that already.

'_It's not like they knew though._' "Heya, Izumooo, Kotetsuuu. What's up?" I said teasingly.

"Ehh...bringing paperwork to Hokage-sama." Kotetsu answered shifting the folders in his arms again.

"What? No way. I would have never guessed. I just assumed you liked carrying around folders." I grinned cheekily.

They both laughed a little.

"Uh, so anyways... I have to go find Naruto. You guys haven't seen him have you?" I asked, hoping somehow they had.

"Naruto? Yeah. He's right outside." Izumo said pointing to the stairs entrance.

"Whoa, really? Thanks!" '_Did he follow me here?_'

"No problem" he said.

"I gotta go now. You guys seem fun though,we should do something, sometime!" I said smiling at them. '_Like a threesome. Hehe. No! Bad. That's what Kakashi and Yamato are for. God, I have awesome fantasies._'

They seemed a little lost for words for a second. Then Kotetsu spoke, "Uh..yeah. Sure. That'd be cool." he glanced at Izumo.

'_Lol, I'm totally making them uncomfortable._' "Haha, alright. See ya, broskis" I said running off to the stairs, leaving them really confused at what just happened.

I walked outside, and started down the stairs looking ahead to see if I could spot Naruto. I didn't, '_The stairs curved though so mayb-_'

"BECCA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto running up the stairs.

"Naruto!" I cried in surprise. He stopped running, and looked at me. Standing only one step below me.

"Geez! Give me a heart attack screaming like that, why don't cha?"

He only stood there, staring at me. Not saying anything.

I frowned, and waited for a respone. '_Uh, what's up with him._' He continued to stare intently at me.

"Naruto, you're freaking me out. Say something." I was starting to get worried.

His silence continued, as he began frowning.

I grabbed his shoulder. "What is it! Tell me!"

"What was wrong earlier?" he said.

I pulled my hand back. "I'm sorry, I had to tell Tsunade-sama something."

He stared at me unsure.

"You wanna get a Popsicle?" I asked hoping to distract him from that subject.

He continued looking at me silent.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." I attempted to smile.

"Alright." he put his hands behind his head and walked down the stairs.

'_He doesn't seem too happy. Is it cause he was worried about me? Aww...guess he really cares about me. Ugh, that stupid ninja. He's too nice for his own good._' I jumped down the stairs after him.

"Naruto-kun." I said catching up to him as we walked.

He looked at me.

"Thank you."

He grinned that huge cheesy grin of his in response.

We continued walking through Konoha, I was following him since we were walking to a new area. It was higher up where we were heading. Then we started walking up huge cement steps, until we came to the convenience store. I looked around, '_This is a great view of Konoha. There's a bench in front of the store too._'

"Becca-chan, wait here. I'll get it." He said grinning, and pushed open the store door, a bell rang.

I continued looking around. A wooden fence leading up the steps blocked the forest off from this area.

'_Why does this place seem familiar? I've never been here before..._' I looked back at the bench, and the red street light behind it. Then it hit me. '_This is where Naruto was after he found out about Jiraiya's death!' _I frowned._ 'Wow, way for my memory to ruin a nice time.' _I heard the bell for the door ring again, I turned around and Naruto came walking out with a blue Popsicle that had two sticks.

He grinned and walked over to me. I sat down on the bench, and he held out the Popsicle in indication for me to take half.

"Thanks!" I said pulling on one stick breaking the Popsicle in half.

"No problem." He grinned sitting down next to me.

I looked at my half of the Popsicle, then at Naruto who was eating his already.

I burst out laughing, he looked so funny. '_Oh my god, if this isn't a; That's what she said moment. Then I don't know what is!_'

He looked at me confused with the Popsicle in his mouth, I just started laughing harder.

"Hoo? What do we have here?" a man said. Naruto and I both quickly looked to our right, Jiraiya was standing there grinning.

"Bah! Pero-sennen!" Naruto exclaimed with his mouth full.

"Jiraiya-sama!" I said shocked. '_When did he get here!_'

Naruto pulled the Popsicle out of his mouth and looked at me. "You know Ero-Sennin?"

"Ehh...kind of." I said looking from him to Jiraiya who was laughing.

"Yo, Naruto. Becca." Jiraiya said walking over to us.

"What are you doing here, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

I just put my Popsicle in my mouth. '_Is this a bad idea with Jiraiya here?_'

"I just finished up some research, and decided to take a walk." Jiraiya answered smiling.

I rolled my eyes. '_Yeah, that doesn't sound suspicious or anything.'_

"Becca-chan and I are going to meet with Kakashi-sensei soon, I'm gonna learn a new Jutsu." Naruto said grinning.

I just continued eating the Popsicle.

"Ohh, nice." said Jiraiya, as he sat down next to me.

'_I need to finish this Popsicle fast. This probably looks like a sex scene to him right now._'

I glanced to my left at Jiriaya, he was grinning his super pervert grin.

"Um...Naruto." I said scooting closer to him.

"Ehh?" said Naruto.

"Let's go!" I grabbed his arm and stood up trying to drag him with me.

"Becca-cha-"

"Wait." said Jiraiya.

I looked at him, he was looking serious.

"I actually need to talk to you about something important, Becca."

I let go of Naruto's arm. '_What could he..._' "What is it?" I asked confused.

He glanced at Naruto, then back at me. "Come with me for a second." he stood up and motioned for me to follow him.

I walked with him a couple feet away from Naruto. Then I looked up at Jiraiya, "What is it?"

"I want you to be careful, you're being tailed." he said quietly.

I gasped, "What! By who!"

"Shh, quiet down. You're being tailed by ROOT." he said leaning in closer.

My eyes widened."I knew I wasn't insane last night! There was someone in the tree!" I said quietly.

He nodded, "Danzo is trying to keep an eye on you."

"Why? I mean... how does he even know about me?"

"This is Danzo we're talking about, he has his ways. He must of heard about your knowledge. I believe he wants it for himself."

"Are you freaking kidding me? Is he going to kill me or something?" I asked a little panicked.

"Doubtful, but I think he'll attempt to get everything you know out of you." he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't worry too much, just don't wander around alone for very long. Try to stay with strong Shinobi."

I nodded, and glanced back at Naruto who just finished his Popsicle.

"You've got the right idea being with Naruto, but I'm going to talk to Yamato, and Kakashi as well."

'_For such a bad thing... at least something hot and sexy comes out of it. Hehe. God, I need help.. this is not even the time for being a pervert._'

I nodded at Jiraiya, "Thanks..." I said worry evident in my voice.

"Seriously, don't worry too much. Just keep your wits about you." Jiraiya said kindly.

I nodded again. He took his hand off my shoulder.

"Ah, well I'm gonna head off now." he said taking a step back, and smiling. "Bye Naruto!"

Naruto looked over at us. "A-ah. See ya!"

"Bye Becca" Jiraiya said giving me a comforting smile before he walked away.

I walked back over to Naruto and plopped down on the bench sighing.

"Ehhh? What's the matter?" he asked confused.

"My life sucks! That's what."

"Ehh...why?"

"It just does." I rubbed my eyes and looked down. My melted Popsicle was on the ground. I didn't even realize I dropped it.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted suddenly.

I looked at him concerned. '_What the?_'

"We have to meet Kakash-sensei now!"

"Whattt! It's already past 2:00?"

He nodded. I jumped off the bench.

"Let's go then!"

He stood up and grinned.

We started walking down the steps, to head towards the field we were supposed to meet Kakashi in.

* * *

**That took forever. I swear Kakashi is in the next chapter. Things should stop being so boring by then, haha.**

**Thanks for reading! Remember reviewing makes me happy! So please do! :D  
**


	8. Training begins!

Hola, homies. I present to you, the new chapter! :D

...

Anyways... thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it! :3

* * *

_We started walking down the steps, to head towards the field we were supposed to meet Kakashi in._

* * *

"Naruto, how far away is this field? It feels like we've been walking foreverrrr." I groaned, continuing to walk through Konoha.

"Ehhh... it's a field near the gates." Naruto answered

"Yeah, okay. That means nothing to me." I said looking around "I have no idea where the gates are from here."

"It's straight ahead, then the field's on the left."

I just looked at him, he actually sounded like he knew what he was doing.

"Well... how much longer do I have to walk for? I want to be lazy..."

Naruto started laughing, and looked at me, "We could race again." he suggested teasingly.

I frowned at him. "No thanks, read the shirt and understand." I said pointing to the word's ''Ninja, Please.''

"Ehh...okay." he squinted and put his arms behind his head.

I laughed at him, '_Lol, he still doesn't get it._'

We continued walking to the gates, the streets were crowded with people. We past a few ninja's I didn't recognize.

'_It's not like I know every single ninja in Konoha... but it's definitely frustrating that I don't._' Then some more ninja's walked passed us.

'_Wait, was that.._' I stopped walking and turned around. Sure enough, ninja's I recognized. Raido, Genma, and Aoba were walking down the road in the opposite direction of us.

'_Holy geezus! More awesome ninja's. Dammmnnn, Genma is adorable from this angle._' I giggled a little. Suddenly Genma stopped, and turned around. He looked right at me. The other two noticed him stopping, and did the same. Looking at what he was looking at.

'_Oh shit, what should I do? They're staring at me. How did he even know I was thinking about him! Is he secretly psychic?_' I thought panicking a little. They seemed pretty confused at why some random girl was staring at them. Genma took a step forward, and seemed like he was about to say something.

"Becca-chan!" I heard Naruto yell, ruining any chance I had of hearing what Genma was going to say. I looked behind me, and he was walking back towards me. '_I guess he just noticed I stopped._'

I glanced back at Genma, Raido, and Aoba. Who were looking from Naruto to me really confused. I gave them a huge grin, and ran off over to Naruto who was waiting for me. I glanced back once more when I reached Naruto, and they were still watching me utterly confused. This time I gave them the sweetest, most adorable smile I could muster up, trying to look super cute. It totally worked. They started blushing a little not knowing how to react to that, '_Hehe, yesss! I'm amazing! They're totally confused and embarrassed by me. Lol. Ninja's. They act like they've never seen a woman. God, I'm such a slutty Mary-sue. Haha._'

I looked at Naruto, "Let's go blondie!" I grabbed his arm and started forcing him to walk again. Leaving Genma, Aoba, and Raido behind to figure out what just happened.

"Why did you stop?" he asked after we walked a few feet.

"Oh... I just saw something interesting." I lied, he wouldn't understand how I knew them.

"Hmmm...like what?" he asked as we turned a corner getting closer to the gates.

"Uh, a... bird." I said lamely, looking away.

"Oh cool! We're almost there Becca-chan!" he said pointing ahead of us.

Sure enough, we were almost at the gates, and past them was a forest with fields in between.

I grinned, '_Gahhh, almost to Kakashi. Oh god... maybe this was a bad idea. I might end up raping him._'

We walked past the gates, and small structure next to them; that was normally occupied by Izumo and Kotetsu. Except it was currently empty. '_Strange..._'

Naruto grinned and started laughing putting his hands behind his head. I smiled at him, '_He is definitely excited about the training._' I watched the forest as we walked by, '_I wonder if fucking Danzo sent more of his spies in there? That bastard has no right to have people trail me._' We passed the forest to the open field area. I could see Kakashi waiting in the middle reading his book.

"OI! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as we began to walk onto the field.

He lowered his book and looked at us crossing the field.

"Yo, Naruto." he said as we got closer. Then he looked at me and smiled. "Hi, Becca."

'_Oh god, don't do anything to embarrass yourself! Just say hi!_' "Hey." I said back, trying super hard not to blush.

He glanced at my shirt for a second, and gave me a small smile chuckling a little. At that I actually blushed.

'_Dahh, now NIN's song Closer is playing in my head! No raping him. Nooo. Back away slowly from his sexiness._' I actually took a tiny step back, and glanced at Naruto who looked super confused.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

He turned to me squinting. "Ehhh. Kakashi-sensei knows you?" he asked pointing from Kakashi to me.

'_Shit. Of all the times when he's retarded, why can't he ever be around me!_' I opened my mouth to say something, but Kakashi answered.

"We've met before." he stated simply.

I looked at him, then Naruto, who was nodding pretending to understand.

"So...about that Justsu." I started. That definitely distracted Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! What's this new Jutsu you're going to teach me? Is it going to be awesome?" he asked grinning excitedly, both hands into fists.

I started laughing and walked back a few feet to give them space.

"Ah, calm down, calm down." Kakashi said. Smiling at his enthusiasm. "Let's get started."

I walked away to the nearest tree, and sat down. I wasn't going to be in their way, I was here to watch.

They were both laughing, then Naruto stopped suddenly looking a little scared.

'_Haha, I don't even need to hear to tell what's going to be said. I loved this episode! This is so cool, it's like watching Naruto on a big screen, but even better!_' I laughed a little.

Kakashi glanced so quickly at me, that I wouldn't have even caught it had I not been paying close attention to them.

'_Blehhhh... don't look at me. You're encouraging my fantasies._' I sighed leaning against the tree.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my iPod. '_This is definitely going to be a while._'

I put my headphones in, and pressed play. Watching Naruto and Kakashi interact.

They both made a Kage-bunshin. '_Hahaha, oohhh yeah. Two Kakashis. Now that would be an amazing threesome._'

The clones walked away from them and into the forest to play Rock-Paper-Scissors.

I began playing Amateur Surgeon on my iPod, '_I don't need to watch every second of this. I know what's going to happen._'

I started getting really frustrated at the game. "Damn you coffee freak! You have coffee lids, and coffee in your effing lungs! You suck!" I yelled quietly. "Fuck this game, this level is impossible." I paused the game to look at what Naruto and Kakashi were doing.

Kakashi was looking at me again while talking to Naruto. He looked away when he noticed I was looking at him too.

'_Okay, seriously. What was that about? Did he hear me yelling at my game... or just want to look at me? Damn you sexy ninja! You're confusing me, or maybe I'm just over thinking things. Nahhhh, he totally wants me. Lol._' I chuckled, and looked for a Ke$ha song to listen to. I found Take It Off. I pressed play and watched Kakashi and Naruto some more. It was pretty funny to watch them while listening to Ke$ha.

Then suddenly a black blur jumped over to them. Yamato just arrived. He began talking to Naruto as well.

'_I think they're talking about the elements now._'

Kakashi raised his hand to explain the five basic natures.

'_There's a place I know, if you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor. And they turn me on, when they take it off. Kakashi take it off. _' I covered my mouth, so I wouldn't laugh out loud at my thoughts.

Kakashi pulled out some chakra paper, and said something to Naruto who took it. He looked at it for a second, concentrated, and it split in half. '_Guess now he knows he has wind nature._'

Naruto turned around and held the paper up to show me. I pulled out my headphones.

"Becca-chan! I'm so awesome! I have wind nature!" he yelled grinning.

"Sweeetttt! That's the best kind!" I grinned back at him. That made him grin even more, laughing a little.

Kakashi and Yamato were watching me, I put my headphones back in, and stood up stretching as Naruto turned around.

'_Lol, Naruto._' I smiled. Kakashi was whispering something to Yamato.

'_D'awwww, they look so cute whispering together. Hehe._'

Then Yamato clapped his hands together, and the ground started shaking.

"Gahhh!" I fell down onto my ass.

"Owww..." I groaned rubbing it. Yamato just created a waterfall.

"Warn people before you make waterfalls next time!" I yelled in Yamato's general direction. If he heard me he didn't acknowledge it. I just got another glance from Kakashi. Naruto was busy staring in awe at the waterfall. I leaned back against the tree grumbling, and put my headphones back in. Yamato did a Mokuton Jutsu, and trees began appearing from the earth around the waterfall.

'_Now that's cool. It's like time travel! In a weird way... seeing trees grow so fast._'

I continued listening to music, while they talked some more. I laid down diagonally so I could see the sky without the tree getting in the way. The sky was beautiful, the clouds were perfectly white and puffy. Katy Perry's song Firework started playing. I tucked my arms under my head, my eyes began watering. '_Everything here is so wonderful, and this stupid song is making me cry._' I rolled onto my side, with my back towards the guys. '_Why am I crying? This is the Naruto world! I've been really happy so far. Why am I upset all of a sudden?_' The tears continued, and I began crying harder. '_This is so stupid. Why can't I stop crying?_' There were some loud popping noises suddenly. I rolled over a little to see what was going on.

Naruto just made about two thousand clones. Each one of them was trying to cut a leaf with chakra. I ran my eyes over the field, there were so many of them. I saw Yamato was sitting in the middle of his circle of pillars. Kakashi was leaning up against a tree, with his book. He was staring at me again. I wiped my eyes, and rolled back over quickly.

'_Shit! Please tell me he didn't see me crying!_' I wiped my eyes some more. '_God dammit! Stop crying!_' I thought.

* * *

I stretched my hand out, running it through the soft grass, pulling some out. I rested my head against my left arm. The crying continued, my tears landing softly on the grass below my head. '_I need to get control of myself. This is ridiculous. Why am I crying this much? What's wrong with me! I'm acting fucking Bi-polar. I need some help...I wish I could ask my mom for help..._' I wiped my eyes again. '_I miss my family. Dammit. Is that why I'm crying like a fucking baby?_' A shadow suddenly loomed over me. I sat up quickly. Kakashi was there, maybe a foot away from me. He was in his typical crouching position, holding his book. I wiped my eyes and stared at him. '_He sure showed up fast._'

He didn't look at me, just continued reading.

'_What does he want?_' I paused my music and pulled out my headphones.

He closed his book and looked at me.

"Ye-yes?" I said dumbly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

'_Dammit! He did see me crying!_' "No-nothing..." I looked away, and pulled out some more grass.

"You're lying." he stated bluntly.

'_So what?_' "No, I'm not." I answered looking at the grass.

He didn't say anything.

I looked back at him. He was just staring at me.

I swallowed. '_This isn't working. Badly lying to a ninja, obviously doesn't work._'

He sighed and sat down, leaning against the tree. He opened his book, and began reading again.

I frowned. '_That was my spot._' I glared at him a little.

'_So he comes over here to be nice, then takes my spot? That's mean._'

He looked at me, "Hmm?"

I blinked, "You took my spot."

He ignored what I said, and went back to reading.

I turned my back to him, crossed my legs and rested my face in my hand.

'_This sucks. The gorgeous Kakashi is behind me, and I'm too upset to really care._'

I could feel myself about to cry again. "Dammit."

I couldn't stop the tears.

I started ferociously pulling out grass, to try and distract myself from crying.

"You're going to ruin the field." I heard Kakashi say behind me.

I stopped pulling the grass, but didn't do anything else to acknowledge him. I sat in silence for a few more minutes.

Then I heard him stand up, and close his book. He walked in front of me, and crouched down again.

"You're also going to get sick if you keep crying like this." He said looking at me.

I turned my face away from him, and wiped my eyes. "I'm not crying... I have something in my eye." I answered pathetically.

At this he seemed a little taken aback.

'_Fuck! Bad answer! That's what Obito used to say. Dammit! How could I make things worse?_'

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" I said quickly.

He shook his head, smiling a little at me. "You didn't."

Naruto came running over, we both looked at him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, panting and sweating from the work he was doing.

Kakashi stood up. "What is it?"

"Isn't there anybody else in Konoha with the Wind element?" Naruto asked.

"... You want to get some tips?"

"Uh huh!"

Kakashi looked at the forest, then answered. "Well there is someone...but, he should be playing Shougi around now."

Naruto frowned. "Ehhh? Who?"

"Asuma." Kakashi said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he smiled. "Thanks!" he took off running. He ran off the field, then down the road, and disappeared out of sight.

"Guess that was a Kage-bunshin then." I said out loud, thinking to myself.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kakashi, crouching down in front of me again.

"Well... he releases it after he get's the info. So, yeah... He's using what you taught him..." I said, wiping my eyes. I had finally stopped crying.

Kakashi smiled. "So, why were you so upset?"

I looked at the grass, and shrugged. "I...I think..." I didn't continue.

"Do you miss your family?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

I looked up at him, surprised. '_How did he know?_'

I nodded. "I've been here two days now, and it's been great... I-I don't know. I just suddenly really miss them."

"They are your family. It's normal."

Again, I shrugged. "I don't know. They weren't the best family, there was a lot of fighting. I haven't even lived with them in almost a year."

He didn't say anything, just watched me. Waiting for me to continue.

"I don't miss where I was living though... I was trapped. I guess, being here is like getting a new start." I looked at him, then continued. "Even though, my family and I fought a lot. They're still my family, and I love them. But, being here... I don't know if I'll ever get to see them again."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure there will be a way, you did get here. So there must be some way back."

I couldn't say anything, I suddenly had lost my ability to speak. Not to mention I was blushing like crazy.

'_Take your hand off me! I'm about to faint! You're too freaking adorable!_'

After a few moments of awkward silence, he took his hand off my shoulder and stood up.

I looked up at him, he was looking at Naruto, and all the clones.

The massive group of Narutos seemed to all do some weird reaction at once.

"Whoa. Guess they learned something!" I said, watching them getting excited and trying harder to cut the leaves.

Kakashi began walking away.

"Thank you. Kakashi." I said, softly.

He looked back at me smiling a little, and continued walking over to the group of Narutos.

I flopped back onto the grass, grinning. '_At least my weird breakdown had some benefit. Hehe. Kakashi's, seriously a nice guy. Not that I thought he'd be an asshole or something._'

I continued laying there watching the clouds, thinking about the Naruto world. '_I know the Akatsuki are horrible... but I'm not gonna lie to myself. I don't want Kisame to die. Gah, he's too awesome. Not to mention Deidara. They can't die! Well... they need to. Damn you, good and evil._' I put my headphones back in.

'_I wonder if I could ever meet Killer Bee. That'd be so cool. Ohhhh, and Ao. Hehe! I love that guy. This is all still so weird. I wish I could meet every character I like. That's a huge list though... hahaha._' I looked over to where the group of Narutos should be. Instead, Kakashi was standing there, supporting the original Naruto who was practically passed out. '_Oh no! Poor Naruto!_' I jumped up, and pulled out my headphones. Letting my iPod fall to the ground. I ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto!" I called, almost to him. He started standing up straight.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned standing in front of him.

He pulled himself away from Kakashi's arm, and tried to grin. "I'm alright."

I hugged him, and he winced a little. "You better be!" I said after releasing him.

He scratched the back of his head, laughing a little. "I'm tough, you know Becca-chan. I'll be fine." He grinned.

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't be worried about you, though."

He continued grinning, blushing a little. I glanced at Kakashi, who was watching our interaction.

I looked behind me at Yamato, who looked just as bad as Naruto.

"You should probably give Yamato a break too, Naruto-kun." I said looking at Naruto again.

Naruto looked at Yamato, then made his typical freaked out face. "Ya-Yamato-taichou's scaring me."

I started laughing. '_Poor Yamato._'

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm ready to go again!" Naruto declared suddenly.

"That's what she said..." I said quietly, and laughed to myself. I looked at Kakashi, who was giving me an 'Okay then' look.

I grinned at him, laughing a little and walked off back to my tree. I found my iPod right where I left it, "Blehhhh, it better not be damaged by my stupidity." I said picking it up and inspecting it. "Lookin' good." I laid back down in the grass, putting my headphones in.

Looking at the clouds some more, I took the time to think about my situation. '_Does my family know I'm gone? Has any time passed in my world since I've been here? How much time exactly goes by before events happen here? How soon before Hidan and Kakuzu make themselves known? I wish someone had the answers..._' I rolled onto my side to watch Naruto. Him, and his Kage-bunshin seemed be making a lot of progress.

'_I wish Naruto wasn't so determined to go after Sasuke. He's only 16 years old. He shouldn't burden himself so much, and no offense to Sakura. She need's to lay the fuck off him. He shouldn't keep his promise to her. It's wearing him out. Why doesn't she fucking do something?_' I tucked my arms under my chin, and laid on my stomach. The grass smelled really good. '_I'm sure she's not a bad person, in fact she's probably really good. But... she's killing Naruto. I mean... why isn't she out doing something to get Sasuke back? Instead she just cries and makes Naruto feel bad. UGH! I'm being a total hater, but when it comes to my boy Naruto... c'mon! It's just not right._' I frowned.

'_I don't think they should even be trying to get him back anyways... but whatever. I'm done thinking about this. So... how to seduce a sexy silver haired ninja? That should be what I need to spend my time thinking about. Hehe._' I smirked. The group of Narutos suddenly stopped moving, and were looking at their hands.

'_Did he already cut the leaves!_' I sat up.

All the Narutos shouted in excitement throwing the sliced leaves into the air.

"I did it!" he shouted. "Guess you'd have to say I'm pretty awesome after all, huh?"

"Hahaha, way to go Naruto!" I yelled to him, standing up.

"At this rate I'll have a new Jutsu mastered in no time!" He declared panting, and smiling.

I walked towards him turning off my music, and pulling out the headphones.

"Actually... it's the training method that let you be so quick..." Kakashi said, standing next to the waterfall holding his book. "It's all thanks to my ingenious idea, you see..."

'_Lol! Someone's all high and mighty._' I walked past a bunch of clones, as Naruto released them in a giant cloud of smoke.

I coughed, and waved my hand to get rid of the smoke.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get on to..." Naruto's eye's rolled up, and he began to fall down. Kakashi appeared, and caught him on his back before he fell very far.

I ran over to them concerned. '_Dammit Naruto! You stupid ninja._'

"...Well, of course it's because you are who you are, that you can do all this." Kakashi said to the unconscious Naruto.

I stood right next to Kakashi, looking at Naruto very worried.

"Yamato, this would be a good time for a rest." Kakashi said, then looked at me.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay. He just needs to rest."

I chewed on my lip, and nodded. "I know he will, it's just hard to see him like this."

Kakashi shifted and walked to the nearest tree, laying Naruto down under it's shade.

I walked over, and sat down near the still passed out Naruto.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Yamato asked, walking over to us.

"Of course I do. In the short time I've been here, he's become my closest friend." I answered truthfully.

Yamato and Kakashi both sat down, smiling.

"Do you know a lot about him too?" Yamato asked.

I continued looking at Naruto for a few more seconds. Then looked at Yamato and nodded.

"More than anyone else in this world. That book I mentioned at the hospital. The whole story revolves around him."

They looked at me intrigued. So I continued.

"I mean, the entire thing is simply called. "Naruto." so yeah. I know more about him, than maybe he even knows about himself..."

"I see..." said Yamato thinking.

I laughed a little. "Do you? Do you see?" I teased him, leaning over resting my face in my hand, raising my eyebrows for emphasis.

"Uh... yes..." answered Yamato confused.

Kakashi chuckled a little.

'_At least he has a sense of humor._' "Aww, c'mon Yamato. It was funny. Never take life too seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway." I grinned.

This time I received an awkward laugh from him, while he scratched the side of his head.

Kakashi chuckled at me again, while reading his book.

I laughed a little, '_At least Kakashi enjoys my lame jokes._'

I looked at Naruto once more. '_He's looks so exhausted. Poor guy, I hope he sleeps for a little while._'

"He really will be fine, he just needs rest." Kakashi said to me, not even looking up from his book.

"Ugh, I know! I just can't help worry, though. He is still only human." I groaned at him and pulled out my iPod.

I scrolled through my songs looking for something calming. I finally found a good song, I put my headphones in and played Jason Mraz's song I'm Yours. '_This song makes me want to be on a beach... lol._' I leaned against the tree, sighing.

'_I miss my laptop... haha. I miss my Johnny Depp movies. Oohh! I wonder what it would have been like if I ended up in Pirates of the Caribbean? Heheh. Pirates or Ninjas?_' I looked at Kakashi, who was still reading. '_Ehhhhh... Johnny or Kakashi? Hardest decision ever!_' I looked at Yamato, who was staring at my iPod.

I paused my music. "Er... Yamato?" I asked cautiously.

"What is that?" he asked looking really confused and freaked out.

I started laughing. I held up my iPod to his eye level. "It's an iPod homie."

At that, he looked even more confused.

"I believe it plays music, Tenzo" Kakashi said closing his book.

"Winnneerrrr." I laughed, "He's right. It's a device that plays music, movies, and games. Plus more."

"Hmm... an iPod, alright. Also, Kakashi-senpai please call me Yamato." Yamato requested.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi answered nonchalantly.

Naruto began to stir, and opened his eyes.

'_What! He shouldn't be up already!_'

Naruto sat up, and looked around.

"Looks like you're awake." said Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Don't tell me I... not again!"

"Well this training method will tend to wear you out." Kakashi told him.

Naruto grumbled, and frowned.

"You shouldn't push yourself to passing out, Naruto-kun." I said touching his shoulder.

"Ehh, I'm alright Becca-chan. I can do this." he half smiled at me.

"Time for the next step then." Kakashi said holding up Naruto's cut leaf.

Naruto smiled, I frowned at Kakashi. '_Don't encourage his craziness ya bastard._'

Kakashi smiled at me, "Don't worry Becca, he'll be fine. Naruto."

Naruto looked at him excited. "What are we doing next!"

Kakashi pointed to the waterfall.

* * *

**There's some more for you! Sorry this took forever to come out, I've been super busy and sick. I have a love/hate relationship with winter. :\**

**As always - if you enjoy it. Please review! :D**

**Tilllll nexxxtttt timmmeeee... heh.  
**


	9. The Giant Waterfall!

Hey guys! Sorry it took FOREVER! It was a massive combination of writer's block, and being really sick.

So if you're reading the story, THANKS! I love you! You're amazing! :D

Hopefully the writer's block part isn't too evident in this chapter... :(

333  
_

* * *

Kakashi pointed to the waterfall.

* * *

_

"This time we're going to cut a waterfall." Kakashi told Naruto, while looking at the waterfall Yamato created.

Naruto's eyes widened. "A waterfall!" he exclaimed, turning and gawking at the waterfall.

I played with a leaf near my leg, bored. '_I want to go swimming in that waterfall. Don't cut it!_' I threw the leaf, and looked longingly at the awesome waterfall.

"You're going to put your hands against the waterfall and cut it in half using your wind chakra." Yamato explained.

"Ehhhhhh.. the waterfall?" Naruto questioned looking at him skeptically.

Yamato nodded and continued. "In order to do that you'll need to instantaneously produce massive amounts of wind chakra."

Naruto just stared at him.

"And if you clear this stage, then if nothing else... it means you can use it in real combat." Kakashi told Naruto.

Naruto stared at Kakashi wide-eyed, then corners of his mouth slowly turned upward into a smile. "So if I complete this... then that means, I would have mastered my first chakra element?"

Kakashi smiled, "Mhm."

Naruto grinned and laughed.

I looked at Kakashi, who was looking at Naruto contemplating.

'_Haha, he's thinking about how he didn't expect Naruto to progress this quickly, and how this training method was perfect for him. Lol, Kakashi should have known Naruto would work his ass off._' I smirked at my insight.

"Enough resting!" Naruto said loudly, standing up. "Time to get started with the training again!" He ran over to the waterfall.

"He's too energetic." I said standing up.

Kakashi smiled at me. "That's Naruto."

"Apparently, haha."

Yamato stood up as well, and walked into the center of his circle of wooden pillars.

Kakashi followed him, and I walked over too. Sitting down near one on the outside of the circle.

I looked over at the waterfall, where Naruto was pulling off his clothes, and throwing them on the ground.

Yamato sat down, and did some hand signs. A tree on the right side of the waterfall starting growing bigger, then a long pillar of wood shot out to the left side. It buried into the other side of the waterfall, where another tree grew connecting it, and creating a bridge.

"Whoaaaaaa! Haha,Yamato that was sooo cool!" I exclaimed staring wide-eyed at the new tree bridge.

Yamato looked pleased with himself, then did some more hand signs, and the wicks on top of the pillars lit up again. He held out his right hand, cradling the wrist with his left. The seal for "Sit" appeared on the palm of his right hand.

"All set Naruto!" Yamato announced.

"Ossu! Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said crossing his fingers into the shadow clone seal.

The typical cloud of smoke appeared, and a second later you could see the ten Kage Bunshin Naruto created.

Naruto and his clones all jumped up onto the bridge.

They placed their hands on the water.

"You go Naruto! Show that waterfall whose boss! Cut the shit out of it!" I shouted up at him.

He looked back at me and grinned, with a thumbs up.

I heard Kakashi chuckle next to me. I glanced at him, he was smiling, he seemed pretty amused by my antics.

I smiled slightly, blushing a little and looked back at Naruto standing on the bridge. His face was etched in concentration, getting ready to attempt to cut the water.

I pulled out my iPod for entertainment, and leaned against the wooden pillar I was sitting next to.

'_How long is this actually going to take? It seemed like it took a couple days in the manga... so how long in "Real life"?_'

I played a game of Dots that I had left unfinished on my iPod, '_I just wish I knew when Hidan and Kakuzu appeared. I keep going over this, again and again. If I knew though, then I might be able to help even more. I don't want anyone to die... even though I know that's unrealistic. I don't even want to begin to think about even further into the future if I can't even help now. Pain's destruction of Konoha? Oh god... what if I do something that screws up how that all goes down? What if he doesn't bring anyone back to life! That would be devastating... What about Madara starting the fourth shinobi war? Geezus-_'

"You really need to stop being so worried." Kakashi spoke, breaking my train of thought.

I looked behind me, where he was before. Only Yamato was sitting there. '_What the? Where is he?_'

I turned to my left, and there he was leaning up against the next closest pillar to me reading his book.

"What makes you think I'm worried?" I questioned him, curious how he could tell.

He lowered his book from his face, and looked at me. "It's clearly showing on your face."

I felt my face warm a little, '_Was it really that obvious?_' "O-oh...well I'm not really that worried. Just... thinking."

He gazed at me unblinking.

"Er... so yeah." I avoided looking at him, instead choosing to look at the ground as I fidgeted with my headphones.

"You're a terrible liar." he stated, closing his book and walking towards me.

I frowned at him,"Yeah, well, you're a terrible...uh... thing... that's... terrible..." I trailed off.

He stood in front of me looking down, amusement clearly written on his face.

"Yeah, I got nothing." I sighed in defeat.

He chuckled a bit, and crouched down to my eye level. He was close, almost uncomfortably too close.

I leaned back a bit.

"What has you so worried?" He asked with his usual relaxed expression.

I looked away from him, to the waterfall where Naruto was. He was leaning into the water in frustration, with a sullen look on his face.

'_Poor Naruto. He beats himself up so much when he can't accomplish something right away._'

"I see." I heard Kakashi say.

I turned back to him, and furrowed my eyebrows in slight confusion.

"You see what?" I asked unsure.

"It's Naruto, you're worried about him still."

"Naruto..." I glanced back at Naruto for second, then looked at Kakashi again. "No. I mean, I am... but that's not what I'm really worried about." I tried to explain to Kakashi.

He watched me, with an unreadable look upon his face.

I sighed, "It's hard to explain... it has to do with me knowing things... about the future."

"What kind of things?"

"Terrible things... things I don't know what to do about..."

Kakashi's expression changed slightly.

"I feel like a broken record in my head. I'm constantly going over these same thoughts, trying to find solutions. It's just not helping..."

"You've talked to Tsunade-sama right?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah... but that didn't help. I can't actually say very much though... I just know it will alter the future too much." I groaned, rubbing my head. '_I'm getting a fucking headache! I hate this._'

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi and I both turned to look at the waterfall. All the Narutos had stopped trying to cut the waterfall, and were just standing there looking at Kakashi.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said, and stood up.

"Don't you think I should be doing this with a few more Kage-Bunshins?"

"You won't be able to cut the waterfall unless you can generate large amounts of wind-natured chakra. And the more of you there are, the less chakra each of you will have." Kakashi said in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

I could see Naruto frowning. '_He obviously doesn't like that answer. Haha._'

"Besides," Kakashi continued "That waterfall can only fit ten of you."

"Ehhhhh! Well then give me some tips so I can get better at this!" Naruto called back, obviously unhappy with his answer.

Kakashi folded his arms, "You're not letting your wind chakra stay in your body long enough after making it. Take your time and do it right."

"But if I take too long, I won't be able to use it in a fight!" Naruto yelled almost desperately.

I rubbed my head, '_All this yelling next to me is making it worse._' I looked over at Yamato, who was still sitting, and was nice and quiet. '_I'm joining Yamato, he's not some loud person..._' I stood up and walked into the circle of pillars over to Yamato, I plopped down right next to him on his left side. He looked at me quizzical, out of the corner of his eye.

I smiled, "I have a headache, and you're not yelling."

He stared at me, then corner of his mouth turned up a bit, "Alright." He turned his eyes back to Naruto.

I looked at Kakashi, who was still trying to get Naruto to listen to him.

"You know nature manipulation normally takes years. Even just cutting a leaf should have taken six months." Kakashi told Naruto, his face still expressionless. Yet, the frustration was evident in his voice.

I laughed a little, '_Poor Kakashi, he should just give in to Naruto right away. Instead of arguing._'

"Once you consider that you cleared that part in just a few hours, there really isn't any reason to rush."

I could see Naruto growing equally frustrated at Kakashi. He had his eyes closed, and his mouth was turned down into a frown,with his arms folded across his chest.

"You're advancing much faster than I expected." Kakashi continued attempting to make Naruto understand.

I sighed, and laid back. "How long do you think they're gonna argue?" I asked Yamato.

He shifted a little, "Kakashi-senpai is trying to get Naruto to listen... it might take awhile."

I laughed, "True. Naruto's very stubborn." I looked over at Kakashi, who was still talking.

"When I taught Chidori to Sasuke, a true genius, it took him several long days to get the lightning element down."

I almost laughed, '_Wow, way to bring up Sasuke..._'

Naruto slammed his foot down on the wood of the bridge, and glared at Kakashi with a determined look.

"And it's that very Sasuke I need to catch up to!"

Kakashi and Yamato just stared at Naruto speechless, and he stared back, his eyes hard and determined.

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. '_Their looks are priceless._'

The staring contest continued for a few more seconds, then Kakashi let out a sigh in defeat. "Oh jeez..."

He walked over to Yamato and I, passing around me to crouch down near Yamato's right side. I sat up, and he leaned in near Yamato whispering something.

Yamato's face contorted into a grimace. "If you say so..."

Kakashi leaned back a bit, and glanced at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him in response.

Yamato did some hands signs, and the ground began shaking.

"More fake earthquakes..." I leaned forward putting my hands on the ground, watching as more water shot over the wall of earth Yamato had created earlier.

Yamato did even more hands signs, and the trees creating the bridge sunk into the wall. Then a much larger bridge extended across the new huge waterfall.

My eye's widened, '_This is epic!_' "Haha wowww! Yamato, that's a-" I turned to look at Yamato who was coughing up a storm, practically collapsed on the ground. '_Oh! Poor Yamato!_'

"Guess that was pretty hard on you huh?" Kakashi asked Yamato sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"No... not at... all..." he panted and coughed.

"Yamato! Are you alright!" I knelled next to him, putting my hand on his back.

"I'm... fine..." he coughed and panted some more, leaning over. "Completely... fine..." More coughing.

I started rubbing his back, "You should take a break. You look like you're going to die."

He continued panting and coughing, then turned to look at me, giving me a small smile.

"I'll be... alright." He turned back looking at the ground, coughing and panting still.

I continued rubbing his back and glanced at Kakashi, who was watching me with a weird expression.

I looked away, and back down at Yamato, "You should be careful Yamato..." I rubbed along his shoulders a bit.

'_Poor Yamato, I hate seeing him like this. He's one of my favorite characters. I don't like seeing him in pain._'

"You're happy now, right?" Kakashi said, I looked at him. He was looking up at Naruto on the bridge.

I removed my hand from Yamato's back, and also looked up at Naruto who had a determined smile on his face.

He laughed a little, and put his hands together in the Kage-Bunshin seal.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Immediately there were a ton of cracking sounds, and a long cloud of smoke covered the entire bridge.

The smoke cleared, and at least a thousand clones were getting ready to attempt to cut the waterfall with Naruto.

Next to me, Yamato sat up. He crossed his legs, and held out his right arm once again.

I looked back at the waterfall. '_It's pretty fucking huge... maybe now I can swim in it... hehe._' I stood up smirking, stretching a little. Trying to be kind of discrete. I side glanced at Kakashi, who was watching me. '_Haha, does he know what I'm planning?_' I faked a yawn. Kakashi was still watching, now looking at me a little suspiciously.

"I'm heading... that way." I pointed to waterfall as I started walking away from Yamato and Kakashi. I didn't hear any response, so I glanced back. Kakashi and Yamato were both looking at me. I smiled and took off running to the waterfall.

'_Waterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I'm coming for you!_' I pulled off my shoes as I was running, creating a weird hopping, running gait. I had got both my shoes off when I reached the edge of the water, leaving them somewhere in the grass. I continued standing there, pulling off my socks. "Hehe, water!" I grinned, kneeling down to put my hand in it. "Ohh... not bad." I pulled my hand out of the clear liquid, shaking off the water a little, '_A little cold. Not too bad though._' I looked up at the Narutos, who were grunting and panting still attempting to cut the waterfall. All that was happening were small splashes. '_He'll get there soon._' I turned my eyes back down onto the water in front of me.

'_Should I take clothes off, or no?_' I turned my head to look behind me, Yamato was sitting there the same as before, taking turns glancing between Naruto and I. Kakashi was standing next to him, reading his book.

'_I'll just go in with my clothes on._' I turned back to water, and dived in. As soon as I hit the water, I realized it was a lot colder than I thought. It made me shiver a little as I came up for air gasping. "This feels awesome!" I grinned moving around. The cold water surrounding my body and cooling off my skin, was really refreshing. I dunked back under the water, and swam a few feet reaching the edge of the pool. I came back up breaking the surface, grabbing onto the grass at the edge.

I breathed deeply, and pushed my hair out of my face. "This feels so nice, I haven't swam in months!" I beamed, folding my arms up on the grass and resting my head on top of them. I relaxed closing my eyes, taking in the scent of the sweet grass. The feeling and sound of the water a soothing lullaby.

"Becca-chan?" I heard Naruto say above me.

I turned around, sinking into the water some more and looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"

He was smiling at me, his clones standing lax looking down as well, having stopped trying to cut the water for a bit. "You're swimming?"

I nodded and laughed, "Hell yeah bro! This water is amazing!" I pushed off the wall with my feet, and swam towards the waterfall. I could hear Naruto laughing, as I stood up under the waterfall and let the water pour down on me. The sound of the water rushing over me drowned out all the other noises, I could barely hear Naruto anymore.

I stuck out my hand running it back and forth through the waterfall. '_This is so awesome, I love being in water. I've never actually been in a real waterfall before though!_' I smiled, the cool water felt like heavy rain pouring down on me. I stood in place for a few minutes, really enjoying the waterfall. '_My head is feeling a little better now too... I wonder what time it is?_'

I moved out of the waterfall and waded through the water a bit, to look up at the sky. The sun was beginning to go down, the sky was getting darker. '_Already? Geez, I need to head back to my apartment. They're going to be spending the night out here, I can't though._' I looked away from the darkening sky, to the Narutos still working hard trying to cut the waterfall. He appeared absolutely exhausted, yet still so determined. '_I wish I could stay longer... but I really need to go. I have to meet Tsunade tomorrow, so I'll need to have slept._' I sighed, and dropped onto the water on my back. '_Should I walk home alone though? I mean..._' I leaned my head backwards into the water, to look at the forest. '_If one of Danzo's bastard ROOT members is actually trailing me... is that a good idea?...You know what, Fuck him. He's such a douche._' I turned my head sideways, to look over at what Kakashi and Yamato were up to. They were exactly how they were earlier, expect Kakashi was staring at me again.

He stood in the same spot as before, but with his book lowered near his face watching me over the top of it. I stared back, '_Okay... so now what? A staring contest?_'I continued looking at him, he didn't look like he had any intention of looking away. '_Fine, so be it. I won't lose._' I stared back at him, unwavering. He did the same, almost statue like. Not even blinking.

We stared each other down for a few minutes, a battle of the wills - until he gave in and lowered his gaze down to his book, moving it up closer to his face. '_I guess I won. I knew I would._' I smirked proud of myself. '_Not so bad-ass after all. Heh. Okay! FOCUS!_' I stood up, the water splashing around me.

'_I. Have. To. Go._' I proceeded to take large steps through the water, to the edge. Reaching it, I placed my hands down and pushed myself up and over. Water pouring off me as I got out. I was soaking wet.

"Bahh! I forgot that clothes STAY wet after you swim in them." I groaned as I grasped the bottom part of my shirt, ringing it out, the excess water landing on the grass.

"How annoying." I let go of my shirt and bunched my hair together, ringing that out too.

"Where did I put my shoes and socks?" I asked turning in circles, searching the ground.

"Oh! Socks." I picked them up, and headed through the grass barefoot in search of my shoes.

I found them a lot closer to Kakashi and Yamato, than I thought they would be.

I picked them up as well, grabbing them by the laces and walked over to the closest pillar near Yamato.

"Yamato! You should make waterfalls for a living. Who needs to be a ninja when you could be a professional waterfall maker?" I said pretending to be serious, sitting down.

He smiled, and shook his head at my weirdness.

"I'm just saying... great career opportunity. Just think it over, I'll be your agent and everything!" I waved my hand in emphasis.

He actually started laughing at this.

I couldn't keep a straight face anymore, and I grinned hugely, pulling on my socks.

"That was so much fun though... I haven't been swimming in a looonnngggg time." I picked up one shoe, undoing the laces.

"Glad someone enjoyed it." Yamato replied, looking at Naruto still.

"Yeah, I know. Kakashi definitely loved swimming." I answered looking at my shoe, trying to keep a straight face.

Yamato cracked a small smile. I glanced at Kakashi who was intently looking at his book, not even looking up.

'_Niicceee... try and ignore me._' I smiled, focusing back on finishing tying my shoes.

Once I had them fully laced, I stood up. "Thanks for the waterfall Yamato! Next time... remind me that swimming makes you wet." I stretched out my still wet shirt to add emphasis.

He turned his head to look at me, smiling. "Yeah, I always forget that water is wet too. It can be tricky in that sense."

I burst out laughing, and stepped near him pushing his head playfully. "Ohhhh, Yamato's got a cheeky side." I grinned, still laughing at him.

He just kept smiling.

'_This is certainly a new side to Yamato, I wish I could stay longer..._' I sighed, "I have to go now unfortunately."

"Any reason?" Yamato asked looking unsure.

I shrugged, "Well... yeah, I'm hungry." '_Plus, I need to sleep._'

Yamato started to say something, but I cut him off.

"I'm going. Tell Naruto I said bye."

He looked a little taken aback at my sudden coldness, but nodded and turned back to watching Naruto.

I lingered on Yamato for a second longer, feeling kind of bad. '_I'm sorry... it's nothing personal._'

I let out a small sigh and turned around, facing Kakashi. '_Now to deal with this one._' He was still doing a good job ignoring me.

'_I won't let you get away with that._' I smiled mischievously, and walked over to him. I stood right next to him and he continued to read his book. I reached out and covered the pages of his book with my hands. He blinked, looking at my hands almost in disbelief. Then slowly turned his head to look at me directly in the eye.

"Bye." I grinned cheekily.

Kakashi kept silent, and just stared at me intently. Then slowly he relaxed, and gave me a genuine smile.

"Bye, Becca." He finally replied, the smile remaining on his face.

I said nothing, but removed my hands from his book. Not breaking eye contact with him, I smiled back.

We stood that way, smiling at each other for a few seconds. Until I took a step backwards, and without saying a word, I turned away from him. I needed to get going.

'_Wow. That was..._' I began walking away, leaving the circle of pillars. '_That was, something._' I smiled, feeling my face warm a little. I walked through the grass field, heading for the road to go to my apartment. '_Today was awesome. Spending time with Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato. What could be better?_' I put my hands in my pockets, grinning like an idiot. I continued walking through the grass, soon reaching the dirt road. I stopped, and took one look back at the field. Nothing had changed. Naruto was working hard, Kakashi was reading, and Yamato was still sitting the same.

I laughed lightly, turned back to the road and continued walking. '_Everything seems so predictable here. Or maybe, that's just because I know them all from a "God's" point of view. It's weird now meeting them, and not knowing everything at once._' I stopped mid step. '_Speaking of knowing things... what if somehow Danzo did get a hold of me? Then he would probably have a way to access my mind! To see everything I know! That would be sooooooo bad!_' I started walking again, this time moving faster down the dirt road. I glanced around to see if somehow I could spot those supposed ROOT members tailing me. There were just a few average civilians walking around, and hanging out by the shops. Nothing out of the ordinary. They're weren't any ninja's as far as I could see.

I scoffed. '_Duh, they're ROOT members. Of course I'm not going to spot them. I mean, I often find myself the victim of those surprise wall attacks. I doubt I will ever be able to spot those sneaky ninjas._' I laughed a little at my retardation.

'_Maybe tomorrow I can ask Tsunade if there's a way to prevent my knowledge of the Naruto World, being forcefully accessed. Like, maybe there's a way to seal what I know off from anyone else...'_ I sighed shaking my head, and just kept walking past shops, houses, and other various things on the road.

'_I doubt there's a way to do something like that. They're Ninjas. Not wizards or whatever. Plus, if there was... I'm sure I would have heard of some crazy secret seal like that by now._' I looked up at the sky, it was getting pretty dark now. Lights outside shops were all lit up, and the streets were significantly less crowded. Looking ahead at the road, I tried to see how much farther it was to my apartment. I couldn't see it, but I spotted the Hokage Mansion. That meant the apartment wasn't too much farther. '_Thank god! I'm actually getting tired._' I thought while yawning. '_Bed sounds really nice. I've been nice and stressed today._' I looked at the Hokage Mansion getting slowly bigger, as I walked closer.

'_I like how I've come to the Naruto world, and I'm not any less stressed than I was in my own world. Isn't it supposed be fun for me here? Yeah... there's no rule book for people who are transported to the Naruto world unfortunately. There should be though. And the Number One rule should be that I'm only required to have fun._' I smiled at that idea. It was in fact a great idea.

I kept walking, soon passing by the Hokage Mansion, and not too long after I came to the front of my apartment building. It was now completely dark out, with the exception of the light from the moon and lamps around Konoha.

I walked up the stairs, then along the walkway to reach the door to my apartment.

"Did I lock it?" I grasped the door handle, and jiggled it to find it to be locked. "That would be a yes." I dug through my pocket looking for the key. My fingers brushed against the cool metal object. I pulled it out, and unlocked the door with it.

"Finally! Bed. My favorite companion." I announced pushing open the door and stepping inside. Instantly I pulled off my wet clothes, and threw them near the bathroom door. "You look so lonely over there bed, let me join you." I said walking over to the bed, pulling the covers back. Sliding into bed, and pulling the covers back over myself, I realized how tired I really was. '_I hope tomorrow goes well._' was my last thought before sleep took over.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! =3**

**Remember to Review! Reviews are the greatest! :D**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**

**I just need to stay motivated!**

**If you have suggestions, I'd like to hear them. =)  
**


	10. Your mind is the scene of the crime

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in like... FOREVER! I've been busy with school, moving, work, and lot's of other fun grown up things!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :)  
**

* * *

_'I hope tomorrow goes well.' was my last thought before sleep took over._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. The morning sun, shining brightly through the window and onto the bed, was to blame for waking me up. I groaned a little, hating being awake.

"Why does it need to be light out?" I flipped over onto my stomach, my face on my pillow.

"Fuck you sun." I mumbled into the pillow.

A loud knock sounded on the door.

I reached down, and pulled the blanket over my head, '_Why do people have to bother me when I just wake up?_'

Another knock.

I shut my eyes tight, getting annoyed. '_Go away..._'

Again, another loud knock.

"Becca! Hokage-sama needs to speak to you immediately!" A man said loudly, on the other side of the door.

I groaned, and slid out of bed, pulling the blanket with me. '_She better be telling me I won a freakn' pony that shits rainbows, or I'm gonna be pissed for being bothered this early._' I stomped over to the door, and made sure the blanket was wrapped around me before opening it.

"Becc-"

I yanked open the door, catching the person mid knock. Kotetsu and Izumo were standing in front of my door.

"What's this about?" I asked irritated, while yawing.

Izumo, who had been the one knocking, lowered his hand, dropping it to his side.

"Hokage-sama needs to see you immediately. Something bad has happened." He said in a serious tone, with a grave look upon his face.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered at hearing the sudden news, I wasn't expecting something bad to have happened. I glanced between Izumo and Kotetsu, to make sure I had heard correctly. They both had solemn looks upon their faces.

"Please hurry and get dressed." Izumo said, the seriousness not leaving his voice.

I just stood there and stared at him dumbfounded, '_What the hell is going on?_'

"Please hurry." He said again.

I sighed, "Alright, alright. I heard you the first time." I backed-up into the apartment, leaving the door open.

Walking over to the pile of clothes near the bed, I kept a hold on the blanket. I turned back to the doorway, where Izumo and Kotetsu stood, looking unsure.

"Are you two just going to stand there and let the cold air in? Come inside, and shut the freaking door." I snapped. I was extremely cranky from waking up, plus this so called bad news wasn't helping. They glanced at each other, then quickly walked inside, shutting the door behind them.

I sighed once more, really loudly. '_Seriously?_'

Now they were just standing there by the front door.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, '_Are they retarded?_'

"Do you mind?" I snapped at them again.

They practically jumped back, looking scared and confused at my outburst.

"Gooo. Intooo. Theee. Otherrrr. Roooomm." I said mockingly, quickly losing my patience.

They once again glanced at each other unsure, then quickly walked into the other room.

As soon as they were both out of sight, I dropped the blanket onto the bed. Feeling extremely annoyed, I knelled down to pick clothes out for the day. '_What is my fucking problem? They really didn't do anything to me..._'

I picked up my off shoulder gray Go-Go's shirt. '_Is this going to be too revealing?_' The bottom was cut short, so some of my stomach would show. '_Hmm, well they're other people here with their stomach showing... Whatever! I'll fucking dress how I want! Who cares what other people think?_' I hung it over my shoulder, and grabbed some jean shorts angrily. '_God, I'm in a seriously bad mood._' I could actually feel my face starting to hurt from all the scowling I was doing. Grabbing some new under garments, I stood up with my clothes for the day, and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, examining myself. I hadn't really looked at myself since I got here.

'_Wow... I literally look like an animated version of myself._' I reached up and pulled a piece of my hair straight, then let go. It bounced back into perfect shape, a long, dark brown, corkscrew curl. My hair reached to the middle of my back, all of it in perfect curls. My skin was tanned, about the same shade as Iruka's. I looked at my reflection some more, my eyes were shaped like Tsunade's, only chocolate brown in color.

I grinned, "Heh, I'm fucking awesome. I should thank my parents for the excellent genes." I laughed a little bit. My foul mood elevating at my good looks, adding more to my narcissism.

I kept grinning, "Ha. Yeaahh.."

I did a 360 spin, looking in the mirror. "Everything's still in proportion."

I quickly changed out of my old garments, and into my new ones. Fixing my shirt, I reached out and opened the cabinet next to the mirror. Inside I found a tooth brush, toothpaste, and lot's of other toiletries.

"Ooh! Hairbrush." I pulled out the hairbrush, tooth-brush, and toothpaste.

After completing the morning hygiene, and pulled my hair into a side braid, hanging down my left side. I was done and left the bathroom.

"Do I have sunglasses?" I wondered walking to my bag, near the bed. Inside it I found my yellow, checkered Ray-Bans.

I grinned hugely. "Look's like all my favorite things made it with me!" I picked them up and put them on.

"Becca?"

I looked at the doorway to the other room. Kotetsu was peeking around it.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you almost done?" He asked tentatively.

I just stared at him, there was a long pause before I answered.

"Yeah, just have to put my shoes on. Okay?"

He nodded, and disappeared around the corner. I sat down at the foot of my bed and pulled on a clean pair of socks, then my shoes.

"Guess it's time to go then..." I stood, and walked to the doorway for the other room. I saw Kotetsu and Izumo sitting there on the couch in the middle of the room.

"I'm ready. Let's go." I told them.

They stood up, I turned around and opened the front door, walking outside. They followed shortly, shutting the door behind them.

We began walking, heading down the stairs, then onto the road. We walked in silence for a few minutes, until I asked them a question.

"So what is this all about anyway?" I looked at Izumo.

He shook his head, "I don't know too many details, but..." He frowned deeply, then looked at me. "I believe Hokage-sama is putting a platoon together."

My eye's widened. '_Could it be..?_'

"And you're sure she didn't give you anymore details than that?" I asked, trying not to panic.

Again he shook his head. "She just yelled at us to get you, saying it was urgent."

I nodded my head, and looked at the ground, thinking to myself as we walked.

'_Shit... so it's probably Hidan and Kakuzu. They probably attacked the temple. If it IS them, then this is bad. Also good though..._' I glanced at Izumo and Kotetsu, who walking quietly next to me.

'_Okay, good first. The ball's begun rolling, I now know the exact time frame. So I can help them with the future much better now. Bad... well it's pretty obvious. They're Akatsuki, anything they do is bad._' I let out a strangled groan and rubbed the back of my neck.

'_This is so annoying. Fucking Akatsuki... Yeah, I'm an Akatsuki fan. But... now that I'm here it's just... different. They're no longer fake criminals that you can fantasize about. They're now real, and they do ACTUAL bad things._' I kicked at the road, flinging up a lot of dirt. It caused me to cough a little. '_Wow, I'm smart._' I coughed some more.

'_Okay. This is serious. I can no longer think like an Akatsuki fan. They're evil. They're real. They murder good guys! Worst of all, they hurt Kakashi! Anyone who hurts someone that hot deserves to be punched in the balls._'

I frowned slightly and kicked a small rock, sending it flying. '_Okay, get off the Kakashi tangent. I have to now think like a citizen of Konoha. So what if I release information that causes Akatsuki members deaths? They're my enemy now._' I looked ahead, we were nearing the Hokage Mansion. It wouldn't be more than another couple minutes before we got there. I glanced at Kotetsu and Izumo, who hadn't said anything since my question. They both had uneasy looks on their faces. What was going, was obviously upsetting both of them. '_I can imagine, if I heard about a possible attack near my home. I'd feel worried too..._' I frowned again. '_Home... I wonder what's going on there. How's my family, what's my boyfriend been up to?_' I let out an angry groan, prompting my ninja companions to look at me confused.

I gave them my best fake smile, "Sorry, just a random thought. Haha. No biggie."

They stared at me obviously not the least bit convinced, but didn't pursue the matter. I looked at the ground, and dropped my smile.

'_I don't need to think about that asshole... I'm here now. He's not. I don't need my thoughts of him to ruin my time here._'

We were almost right in front of the Hokage Mansion. I sped up my pace, getting to the staircase on the side fairly quickly. I wanted to know what exactly happened, I wanted to help. I walked up the stairs fast, practically leaping over two at a time.

I quickly reached the top, and Izumo and Kotetsu still hadn't caught up with me. So I waited a few seconds, then they also reached the top. We entered the long hallway in the mansion. I pulled my sunglasses off, put them on top of my head, and looked around. As usual there was no one in sight. The three us proceeded down the hallway in continued silence. Then as we went around a corner, I encountered the one person in all of Konoha I never wanted to see.

Danzo.

The old bastard was slowly walking down the hallway heading in our direction. The air itself seemed to change, everything around grew quiet, the only sound left was the shuffling of his feet, and his cane hitting the carpet with every step.

Narrowing my eyes, I felt a rush of anger towards him. '_So we finally meet._'

I looked next to me at the guys, they were literally scared stiff. Their eyes were huge, and they were standing rigid.

"Da-Danzo-sama.." Kotetsu stuttered out.

Danzo continued walking forward, making no acknowledgment of them. As he got closer, I noticed he was staring straight at me. I glared at him, looking right in his half lidded eye. '_You fucking piece of shit, I outta punch you in the face for all the trouble you cause..._'

He made no reaction to my death glare, just continued staring me right in the eye. I could almost feel his sinister intentions through his dark look. He continued walking closer, passing Izumo and Kotetsu, it seemed time slowed the closer he got. When he finally reached me, after what seemed like ages; I side stepped to let him pass by, being extremely careful not to let any part of him come too close to me. I never broke eye contact with him though, and continued my death glare. The look he gave me as he slowly passed by, was so dark, so ill-intended, I felt chills run up my spine and my heart thudded against my chest. When he finally walked past me, and broke eye contact, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

'_That fucking man is creepy, and evil as shit._' I once again glared at his retreating form.

After he passed around the corner out of view, I stood there staring at the empty space, then I turned to Kotetsu and Izumo. They were still standing scared and rigid. '_Even other ninja are scared of Danzo...I can see why. That feeling I got from him..._' I suddenly felt sick, goose bumps ran up my skin, and my hands felt a little clammy. I had been so angry before, that I didn't even give my body room to feel the appropriate was terrifying, he just felt dark and evil. '_I'm... scared of him as well..._' The image of Kakashi filled my mind, and I realized I wanted him there with me.

'_He'd protect me... I know he would._' Thinking of Kakashi, helped elevate a little bit of the terrible feeling I was having. '_I'd feel safer knowing he was with me. Even Danzo would have a hard time getting to me if Kakashi was there..._' Someone coughed. I looked over at Izumo and Kotetsu, who had regained their composure, and were standing there waiting for me.

"Uhh... sorry... let's go." I said, acting like nothing had just happened. We once again continued walking down the hallway, but I couldn't get rid of those lingering terrible feelings.

We reached Tsunade's office, and Izumo knocked on the door. Come in, was barked from the other side.

He pushed open the door, and the three of us walked in. It was bright in there, my eyes had to take a second to adjust.

"We've brought Becca, Hokage-sama." Izumo stated.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with her hands folded. Shizune was standing next to her, holding Ton Ton.

"Good, thank you. That will be all, you're dismissed." She told them.

They both saluted, "Hai!" and left, shutting the door behind them.

Tsunade looked at me, not too happy from behind her folded hands.

"A Fire Temple has been attacked, it was Akatsuki." She stated angrily.

I groaned, putting my hand on my face. '_So it was what I thought..._'

"You knew this would happen. Didn't you!" Tsunade raised her voice angrily at me.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune started, upset at her tone with me.

I looked at Tsunade calmly. "Yes." I answered, there was no reason to lie.

Tsunade grew more angry, standing up from her chair. "Then WHY didn't you tell me!" Her eye's were hardened with anger.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know WHEN it was going to happen..." I tried to explain, my calmness slipping. I was starting to feel bad.

"You could have still informed me of this even happening!" She slammed her hand on the desk.

"I'm really sorry!" I said pained.

"People were killed! You could have sa-"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune interrupted her. Making her stop yell.

Tsunade heisted still standing, looking at me angrily. "Tch..." she said annoyed, then finally sat back down.

I just stood there, not saying anything, giving her a second to calm down. '_She does have a right to be angry. But, how __should I explain this? I didn't want this to happen.. but it needed to._' I looked at Tsunade, she was still annoyed, but had at least calm down a little.

"Can I try to explain it? I just need you to understand the situation from my position." I asked of Tsunade as kindly as I could.

She folded her hands on top of the desk, then nodded with a grunt.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath. "I didn't know when it was going to happen. If I had told you, what good would it have done? You may have sent ninja's out there for days... and then when the Akatsuki came. They would have very likely killed all of those ninja's." I paused, to see how Tsunade was reacting to what I was saying. She seemed to be thinking about it, so that was good. I continued.

"Those ninja's wouldn't have survived because, even knowing what I told you about them... they wouldn't have been the right ninja's to kill them. When..." I sighed deeply. '_Shit, I'm going to have to give up info I didn't want to... crapp._'

"When?" Tsunade questioned, wanting me to continue.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. '_Here goes nothing._'

"When they're killed. It was about area, timing, planning, the right ninja's, and... the right motivation."

'_Meaning Asuma dying._' I finished, feeling a mixture of guilt and sadness at the last part.

"So... essentially you're saying, a series of events occur to bring about their deaths?" Tsunade asked, looking at me intently.

"Exactly." I stated simply.

"Hmm..." Tsunade leaned forward, thinking.

'_Was she going to agree with me?_' I felt a wave of relief, and surprisingly less stressed. '_Being able to actually give away some useful information, really makes me feel better..._' I gasped. '_That's right! Information!_'

"Tsunade-sama! I need to ask you something important!" I practically shouted.

She sat up straight and looked at me quizzically, "What is it?"

"Do you have a way of sealing off information? Like... a way to seal of what I know? So... nobody could ever access besides me?" I asked pleadingly, folding my hands together semi-begging.

"Hmmm..." She answered, then appeared to think hard about it.

I fidgeted around, opening and closing my fist, extremely impatient for her answer. '_Please say yes! Pleaseeee!_'

"I'm sorry... I don't know of anything like that." she finally answered.

'_Dammit!_' "I just needed a way so only I could access it, and it could never get into the wrong hands." I sighed, feeling disappointed by her answer.

"Well... I thought I said, I'd have Inoichi take a look." Tsunade reminded me.

My eye's widened, '_That's right! I forgot!_' "Oh yeah! Do you think that would do anything?" I asked excitedly. '_Maybe he can find a way!_' I grinned.

"It couldn't hurt." She said nonchalantly.

I let out a small laugh, '_Yes!_' I looked at Shizune who hadn't said a word since she calmed Tsunade down. She was glancing between Tsunade and I, with a worried expression.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What's wrong Shizune-san?"

She slightly jumped at me speaking to her, causing Ton Ton to squeal.

"We-well..." she looked at Tsunade, then back at me. "I'm worried about the technique that would be used to access your mind..."

"The technique?" I asked confused. '_Was there something dangerous about it?_'

"Don't worry." Tsunade stated. "I'm sure Inoichi has a safe way to look into your mind."

I nodded, "Alright. If you say so." I was going to question her on something like that.

Shizune didn't look as sure though. Then again, she always seemed worried.

"How soon can it be done?" I asked Tsunade.

She leaned forward slightly, her chair squeaking. "As soon as you want."

I nodded. Then I remembered something else. "I ran into Danzo earlier."

Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other, then at me.

"What happened?" Tsunade questioned darkly.

"Nothing really... We just stared each other down." I rubbed my arm. "It just scared me a little..."

"Humph. I knew he'd run into you sometime. That old bastard." Tsunade growled out.

"Is Jiraiya-sama still here?" I asked suddenly. '_I think I need to talk to him about Danzo._'

Tsunade looked at me curiously. "I believe so. Why?"

I shrugged, "I just want to talk to him. Will you let him know?"

"Of course. So did you want to see Inoichi now?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. That would be great." I slipped my hands into my pockets.

"Shizune, tell Inoichi Becca is going to see him." Tsunade addressed Shizune, still looking at me.

"Ha-hai!" Shizune answered, then quickly walked passed me, and out the door with Ton Ton squealing behind.

* * *

It wasn't long before the door to the Hokage's office reopened. I turned around, and saw Shizune walk in with Inoichi following behind. The door squeaked a little as it closed. Shizune and Inoichi walked past me, and stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Inoichi, this is Becca." Tsunade told him, gesturing towards me.

Him and I looked at each other, and he gave me a nod.

"Hello Becca." He greeted me, in a neutral sounding voice.

"Nice too meet you Inoichi-san." I replied trying to sound polite. '_Whoa, the family resemblance is uncanny! Ino seriously looks like him_' I noticed, now seeing him in person.

"I believe you asked to see me, to take a look into your mind. Correct?" He asked me, a hint of curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not gonna be put in that big machine thingy am I? Cause that's no bueno." I said with a straight face.

He let out a small laugh, "I'm not sure what you said at the end. But, no. That's not going to be necessary." He ended with a small smile.

That made me feel a little more relaxed, knowing I wouldn't have to be put in that thing.

"Well that's excellent news! So how are we going to do this then?" I questioned Inoichi, with a grin.

He gestured to the door. "If you'll come with me to the Intelligence Division building, it will be easier."

I immediately stopped grinning.

"Oh god... Okay." I answered a little put off. '_I didn't think I'd have to go to that scary-ass place._'

He noticed my not too thrilled reaction. "Don't worry, it's not a big deal. It's just more secluded - which is important for the process."

I looked at him skeptically, not really reassured.

"Yeaaaahhh. Okay."

He looked at Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, we're going to head over there now. I'll bring her back here when we're done."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "That's not needed, I'm sure she can go back to her place instead."

She shifted her gaze to me, "Is that fine, Becca?"

I blinked, "Uh, yeah. That's perfect!"

Tsunade nodded. "You can go now."

I looked at Inoichi, who nodded and began walking away from the desk to the door.

I glanced at Tsunade for reassurance, and she gestured for me to follow him.

I turned around and followed Inoichi out of the office, closing the door behind me.

I followed behind him, as we made our way down the poorly lit hallway to the stairs. I pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes as we headed outside into sunlight. We proceeded to walk down the familiar cement staircase that I had used many times now. I jumped off the last step, and landed on the road flinging up some dirt. Inoichi didn't pay any attention and just continued walking, heading to the right of the Hokage mansion. His long blonde hair swinging as he walked. The black interrogation unit overcoat, billowing behind him. I let out a small laugh.

He glanced behind at me, "What's funny?"

I couldn't help smiling. "Your coat. I want one like that. It's made of awesome. I'd look like a total pimp wearing one!"

He gave me a quizzical look, which quickly turned into a smile.

"You're a pretty strange girl."

I grinned, "Thank you!"

He smiled and looked straight ahead, as we continued walking.

I looked away from him and took in my surroundings. We were heading in an area I hadn't been before.

It didn't look any different than the rest of Konoha. Just houses and shops. We were close to Hokage Monument though. I looked at the carved faces of the Five Hokages for the first time since I had gotten here. It was truly an amazing sight.

'_They look so old and regal. Definitely based on Mount Rushmore._' I gazed at the faces thoughtfully. Seeing the crack in the third's face made me remember the episode it happened it.

I could feel myself growing sad, '_It's not as fun as I thought... knowing all these terrible things that happened to Konoha._'

I looked away from the Monument, and looked ahead. Not far down the road, I could see a large unpleasant looking gray building.

'_That must be the __Konoha Intelligence Division building. Geezus could it look anymore dreary?_'

We quickly reached it, and Inoichi walked to the entrance.

"This is it." He said looking at me, as he pushed open the door.

He held the door open for me, and I walked inside the building pulling my sunglasses up. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the inside because it was so dark. I heard the door close behind me, as Inoichi came and stood next to me. I looked around, we were in a very dark hallway. The little light it had came from a couple hanging lamps on either side of the hallway.

"There's a room up ahead we'll use." Inoichi told me.

I looked at him, and nodded. '_God this is fucking creepy._'

He started walking down the hallway, and I followed him. We passed only a couple of closed doors before he stopped in front of a partially open one. Inoichi pushed it open the rest of the way, and we entered the room.

It had more light than the hallway, and in the middle of it was a simple wooden chair. I took a step towards the chair, when I saw a shadow in the corner move. A man walked out of the shadow and into the light.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed, stepping away from the chair and near Inoichi.

"It's alright." I heard Inoichi say behind me.

I glanced back at him, then at the man again and realized who it was.

"Whoa! You're Ibiki!" I said wide-eyed pointing at him.

The large, scarred Ibiki Morino stood near the chair with his arms folded, looking imposing.

"Dudddee!" I glanced at Inoichi, then back at Ibiki.

"I did not order a torturer! Now THIS is no es bueno!" I proclaimed waving my hand_. _'_What the fuck is he doing here!_'

Ibiki unfolded his arms, "I'm not here to torture you." He stated in deep calm voice.

"Yeah, you better fucking not be!" I retorted feeling confused and slightly angry.

"He's here for your protection." Inoichi said, walking into my line of vision.

I looked at him completely confused. "My protection? From what?"

"Danzo." Ibiki answered.

My eye's widened. "You're kidding me. Is that old bastard gonna stalk me forever?" I growled, balling my hands into fists.

"We just can't risk him getting whatever information you have." Inoichi said, "According to what Shizune-san told me, you have extremely valuable information."

I nodded. "Yeah. That would beyond bad if Danzo found out what I knew." '_Or Akatsuki for that matter._'

"If you'll have a seat. We can start." Inoichi told me gesturing to the wooden chair.

I stepped forward and sat down on the chair, placing my hands in my lap.

Inoichi knelled down in front of me, so we were at eye level.

"This isn't going to hurt, but I just want you to relax and close your eyes." he said as he stretched out his arms, placing a hand on either side of my temples.

I closed my eyes, '_This is like what The Doctor does. Haha, ohh I'd love to meet the 10__th__ Doctor._'

I slowly started to feel like I was falling asleep. I seemed to be drifting away into the darkness. I tried to think of anything, but I couldn't. I felt like I was in dream like state, right before you fall completely asleep. Everything seemed slow, and heavy. No matter how hard I tried to think of something, it seemed like I couldn't control my own thoughts. Nothing would show up when I wanted it too. Only flashes of colors, and random images I couldn't make out appeared and disappeared. Each one I quickly forgot, like the dream you can't remember when you wake up. Suddenly everything started moving again, and I felt control over myself once more. I quickly opened my eyes.

Inoichi was standing in front of me, looking completely baffled.

I blinked a few times, "What... what the heck happened?"

Inoichi just continued to stare at me like I just did something crazy.

"What? What is it? How long was I like that?" I questioned him.

"Nearly 40 minutes." Ibiki said, to my left.

"No way!" I said to him with a look of disbelief, '_There was no way that was 40 minutes..._'

He nodded. I looked back at Inoichi, who no longer looked baffled, just slightly confused.

"So... what happened? What did you find?" I questioned him eagerly.

He looked at me directly in the eye. "Nothing."

"What?" I frowned. "What do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing. I couldn't get into your mind." he replied slowly.

"Meaning what? How couldn't you?" I was really confused now, but also happy. '_If he couldn't get into my mind, that means maybe no one can!_'

"There was a seal, a seal that reacts when your mind is under threat." he explained, seemingly having a hard time believing it himself.

"But... my mind wasn't under threat. I mean... I knew you were going to do that." Now I really was confused.

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Even if you knew, and allowed it. Your mind would still seal itself off. If your mind was to become subjected to the Mind Body Switch Technique, your body would be controlled but your mind still couldn't be accessed."

I frowned, deep in thought. '_I feel like this sounds familiar to something...but what..wha-OH! AO! His talisman for his eye! It protected it even from himself!_'

I looked at Inoichi, "So no one can access it, even if they're controlling me?"

He shook his head. "No. It's a foolproof seal. I've seen something like this before. But even those had a way to be unsealed by someone... this doesn't. It's... incredible." he said looking at me with admiration.

I smirked, "Hell yeah. I'm freaking awesome!" Then I remembered something else, and I stopped smirking.

"What about Genjutsu? Specifically... Genjutsu cast by a Sharingan user?"

Inoichi didn't say anything, but looked at me thoughtfully. I frowned slightly.

"Well?"

"No." he stated. "Even that wouldn't work, your mind still knows it's under threat. The mind is an incredible thing. There's nothing I know of that can access it. Besides of course, your fully conscious and uncontrolled self." he finished with a small smile.

'_Whoa this is too good to be true._' I sat there smiling. '_There's no way my information can be taken from me, and used to hurt Konoha!_'

"You seem pleased." I heard Ibiki say.

I looked over at him with a grin. "I really am. This is amazing news!" I jumped out of the chair.

"Am I free to go?" I asked Inoichi.

He seemed a little taken aback. "Uh, sure. Of course."

I was so happy, "Thanks so much! Both of you!" I glanced between them, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, no problem." Inoichi answered slowly.

"Bye!" I shouted as I took off out of the room, and ran down the dark hallway to the entrance. I quickly threw open the door and ran out into the sunlight.

No even bothering to pull my sunglasses down. I continued running down the street grinning, passing the Hokage mansion. I didn't know where I was running to, I was just so thrilled with the good news.

'_Hahaha! SUCK IT DANZO!_' I kept running down the crowded street, passing houses, shops, and people.

'_I wish I could actually find that old ass and tell him the news to his face! Booyah BITCH!_' I laughed out loud and just kept running, letting my feet take me wherever. I was too happy to care where I ended up.

'_This is some of the best news ever!_' Suddenly my stomach rumbled loudly, and I skidded to a halt. Stopping in the middle of the street. I groaned slightly.

"Dammit body. Way to rain on my parade." I rubbed my stomach a little. I hadn't eaten since yesterday. I definitely needed food.

Then out of nowhere I heard an extremely familiar voice shout, "BECCA-CHAN!"

I turned in a circle, then looked to my right and saw Naruto waving at me grinning. He was walking towards me with Kakashi and Yamato following behind.

I waved back at him with a super huge grin, thrilled to see him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and took off running towards him. Proceeding to tackle him in a huge hug, when I reached him.

"I'm so glad to see you!" I said while hanging on to him, squeezing him to death.

"A-ah. Becca-chan... I'm glad to see you too." He manged to get out while I hugged him tightly.

I released him from my death grip, and planted my feet back on the ground. Stepping back and grinning at him. He grinned back his face flushed red.

"Naruto, you have the best timing!" I said to him happily.

"Heh, oh yeah? Why's that?" He grinned at me, putting his arms behind his head.

"I just got super hungry! Now we can go eat!" I put my hand on my stomach for emphasis.

"You dropped something, Becca." I heard Yamato say. I looked to Naruto's left at Yamato who stood there with a pleasant smile.

"Yamato!" I exclaimed, I had completely forgot him and Kakashi had been with Naruto.

I looked to Naruto's right where Kakashi stood smiling, his book and hand.

"Kakashi!" I exclaimed, "I'm super happy to see you guys as well!" I grinned looking between Kakashi and Yamato.

They both smiled at me, obviously happy to see me as well.

"You still dropped something." Yamato said, pointing at the ground.

I looked down, and saw my sunglasses laying on the road. '_They must have fallen off when I tackled Naruto._'

I bent down and picked them up, dusting them off a bit before putting them over my eyes, making everything darker.

I smiled at Yamato, "Thanks Yamato, you brilliant man."

He smiled back. I turned to Naruto, "So are we gonna get lunch then?"

Naruto grinned, "Yep! Ichiraku-ramen!"

I laughed a little, "That's just what I was thinking!" I glanced at Kakashi, who was watching me with a smile.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt my face heat up, I quickly looked away from him. '_Fuck that sexy ninja! Why does he always have to smile at me like that? Gahhh he gives me freakn' butterflies._'

"Ehm, so... uh Ichiraku Ramen then?" I grinned at Naruto trying regain composer.

He nodded happily. "Let's go!"

We walked off in the direction of Ichiraku ramen. I walked next to Naruto, as Kakashi and Yamato walked behind us.

It was a short walk before we reached it, it hadn't been too far from where we were at.

I pushed threw the white curtains, and sat down on a bar stool. Naruto came and sat to my right, Kakashi on my left, and Yamato on the other side of Naruto. I glanced at Kakashi, he wasn't looking at me but straight ahead.

"Welcome!" Teuchi greeted us happily.

"Ossan! A bowl of ramen!" Naruto demanded smiling.

"I'll have one as well, please!" I said to Teuchi trying to be more polite than Naruto.

"Me as well." Yamato said also.

"Ah, right away!" Teuchi smiled, and turned around to work on the ramen.

I turned to my left, "What the hell Kakashi? Do you not eat?" I smiled, teasing him.

He looked at me and smiled, "Sometimes."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Cause that's a healthy way to live."

He chuckled a little, "Well I certainly don't live off ramen."

I gasped pretending to be shocked, "Noo! You? I thought that's all you ate!"

He laughed again, shaking his head a little.

"Here you go!" Teuchi announced, sliding Naruto, Yamato and I, hot bowls of ramen.

I picked up the chopsticks on the counter, and broke them apart. Pulling the delicious smelling bowl of ramen closer to me, I dug in.

'_Ahhh! This never fails to be delicious!_' I enjoyed every bite I was taking. I looked over at Naruto and Yamato, who were eating at completely different paces. Naruto was wolfing down his food, and Yamato was slowing eating.

I took another bite of ramen, slurping in the delicious noodles.

"You don't know what you're missing!" I said to Kakashi as I took more noodles.

He just sat next to me reading his book, "Ah, it's fine."

"So what were you guys up to, before I ran into you?" I asked before taking another bite.

Kakashi lowered his book slightly, and looked at me. "We were still training Naruto, but we stopped because he was hungry and wanted to find you."

I stopped eating for a second, and smiled. Touched by the fact that Naruto stopped training to come find me.

"He cares a lot about you." Kakashi said.

I glanced at Naruto who was already on his third bowl of ramen. Then looked back at Kakashi.

"He's a really sweet guy, I care a lot about him too." I smiled, and took more ramen.

Kakashi smiled, and went back to reading his book.

* * *

We all finished eating, and paid. I ended up eating two bowls of ramen because I had been so hungry. It was nothing compared to the amount Naruto ate, which was like 7 bowls. Now that we were all done and full, we were standing outside Ichiraku ramen.

"Becca-chan. I'm going back to training. You're gonna come with us right?" Naruto asked, giving me slight puppy-dog eyes.

I laughed a little, "Of course I am!"

He grinned at me and put his arms behind his head.

"Well, we don't have time to waste Naruto." Kakashi told him. "If we're done, we need to go."

Naruto dropped his arms, and nodded. "Ah!"

Yamato and Kakashi started walking off. Naruto and I followed after them down the road, heading back to the field.

* * *

**Thanks for reading gorgeous people! It's appreciated! Don't forgot to reviewww! Reviews are good! =]  
**


	11. Too many feelings!

**I know I keep apologizing for taking forever! But again... I'm sorry! I hope this chapter is good enough that you won't be mad! Haha. :] Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Naruto and I followed after them down the road, heading back to the field._

* * *

The large green field came into view. The giant waterfall Yamato made, clearly visible. I was walking next to Naruto still. Kakashi and Yamato were a little ahead.

"Naruto-kun... how far have you gotten with your training now?" I looked at him, with a curious smile.

His normally cheerful expression changed to something more sullen.

"Not as far as I want. Kakashi-sensei says this is the best training method. But it's still not moving fast enough!" He frowned deeply.

Now I kind of felt bad for asking about it, '_Geezus... way to go Becca. Fucking 'tard. You actually managed to upset Naruto._'

"I'm sorry It's not going as well as you hoped Naruto. But, no one wants to see you get hurt either." I looked at him, trying to sympathize.

He looked at me with a saddened look. "I know. But I'm never going catch up to Sasuke at this rate!"

That really pissed me off, I had enough of hearing about him not being as good as Sasuke. Dealing with reading about it was one thing, but hearing it in person was another.

"Yes you will!" I told him sternly, grabbing his arm. I pulled him, forcing him to stop walking.

"Naruto. Look at me."

He looked directly at me, surprise evident on face, his blue eyes wide.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met! You're kind, determined, selfless, caring, and strong! If you do you're best, things will work out!" I looked at him sternly in the eyes, not letting go of his arm.

He just stood there looking back at me, his mouth agape. Completely at a loss for words.

I let go of his arm, and turned away from him. Then proceeded to walk towards where Kakashi and Yamato were standing – having stopped to watch the whole interaction.

'_I hope at least something came across to him! Fuck!_' I frowned deeply in frustration, as I neared Kakashi and Yamato. I quickly reached them, and they didn't say anything. I didn't even bother looking at either one of them and kept walking. They walked next to me in silence, as we neared the field. Naruto having not caught up to us yet.

'_Why does he have to be so stupid! Can't he just care about himself..._' The gravel stopped, and grass started. I stepped onto the field, and kept walking through the grass until I reached the circle of pillars Yamato created.

I stopped walking when I stepped in the middle, Kakashi and Yamato did as well. I walked over to the pillar I sat at last time, and sat down folding my legs. I placed my head in my hand, and looked back to see where Naruto was at.

He was still standing on the road. He hadn't moved at all, he was staring at the spot yelled at him.

"What you said must have really affected him." I heard Kakashi say.

I looked away from Naruto to where Kakashi was, not far from me.

He was leaning up against a pillar directly behind Yamato, his book in hand, looking at me with a smile. That sweet smile of his. The one that seemed to always give me butterflies.

I felt my stomach do a little flip, along with my face heat up. Yet, I couldn't help but smile back at him. His smile was just so contagious. It made me forgot about what was going on around me.

'_God damn, why does he have to make me feel like this! _' I could feel myself blushing terribly, but continued looking directly at him with a smile. I loved the way he looked smiling, how his lips curved under his mask. How his uncovered eye curved as well. I just loved the way he looked in general! His spiky silver hair, the mysteriousness of that mask. His mismatched eyes. I swallowed, I was feeling completely overwhelmed looking directly at him with a smile.

'_The more I'm seeing him, the stronger my feelings for him are getting! Geezzusss. I don't even know if he has ANY feelings towards me at all!_' My smile suddenly dropped, and I quickly looked away from Kakashi. Not even responding to what he had said moments ago.

'_Okay, just him smiling made me completely forgot about what was going on. I need to focus! I'm supposed to be mad at Naruto over here!_' I turned back around, carefully avoiding Kakashi's gaze, to look behind at Naruto again.

Naruto still hadn't moved, Kakashi was right – what I said must have really affected him. He just stood there, like he had seen a ghost. I was trying really hard to focus on Naruto, but I could feel Kakashi's eyes on me. It was very awkward, avoiding your crushes' gaze.

'_I can't look at him again though, I mean... those feelings he makes me have are completely unnerving and distracting. Not to mention it's probably just a one-sided thing as well... I'm sure he doesn't even give me a second thought. But, on the other hand... I can still feel him watching me. I'm sure that's because he's wondering why I didn't respond to him._'

I sighed loudly, things were so complicated. Why couldn't life just be easy?

Naruto turned around.

I blinked, '_He moved!_'

Naruto started running towards us in the middle of the field. His stunned spell, apparently having ended.

"Becca-chan!" He shouted at me as he quickly neared.

I stood up, and he ran into the circle of pillars. Stopping directly in front of me.

"Becca-chan." He said again, looking at me intensely.

"Naruto-kun?" I asked puzzled, by the way he was acting. '_Is he mad at me for what I said?_'

I was suddenly pulled into a hug, a crushing hug by the sweet blonde ninja in front of me. My eye's widened at the sudden change of events. '_So he isn't mad..._'

"Thank you." he said, while hugging me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around him as well. "Naruto, you're very welcome. I meant every word."

He continued to hug me, and I let him. I felt he needed this.

After what seemed like a few minutes he released me from the hug. We both took a step back, gazing at each other.

He seemed happier than before. I smiled slightly at him, and he returned it.

I glanced next to me, at Yamato and Kakashi who were staring at us. I carefully avoided eye-contact with Kakashi, who was still watching me.

"Let's get back to training!" Naruto declared happily.

I looked at Naruto and grinned, "Well go on then!" '_He's seems to be more motivated, or... maybe it's a new motivation._'

"Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou! I'm ready!" He declared to them, grinning and determined.

"Yamato?" Kakashi questioned Yamato, lifting his book back up to his face.

"Everything's ready sempai." Yamato answered, as he got in his usual pose.

Naruto didn't waste anytime, and ran off to the waterfall. I sat back down and leaned up against the pole. '_Well, while I do love Naruto and like being here for his training... this is gonna be boring, maybe I should listen to my music._' I stuck my hand in my pocket. I didn't feel anything, '_What the hell?_' I checked my other pocket. Nothing again. I jumped up.

"Where the hell is my iPod!" I cried, rechecking my pockets frantically. '_Did I not bring it back with me! Where the hell could it have gone!_'

"Oh please, no. Pleeaasseeee..." I was getting really upset. My iPod was my most valuable possession. I was almost at the point of tears. '_I can't have lost it! No! No!_'

"Becca." I heard Kakashi say.

"No, Kakashi! I can't find my iPod! It's my favorite thing in the whole world! I'm allowed to be upset!" I told him, without facing him, still checking my pockets and around me frantically.

"Becca. Look at me." he said in slightly stern voice.

I stopped moving, and swallowed. Turning around I faced him.

He was standing there looking at me with his typical aloof expression. He had his left arm stretched out though, palm up.

I turned my eyes from my face to his hand. Sitting in his palm, was my iPod.

My eyes widened, and I smiled hugely.

"Kakashi!" I exclaimed happily as I quickly stepped near him.

I reached out to take it, but stopped before I did. I looked at him curiously.

"Where did you find it?" I asked smiling a little, I was just thrilled it wasn't lost.

"You left it behind last night, I picked it up so it wouldn't get damaged." he told me with a very slight smile.

I felt my face heat up, and I bit my lip a little looking away from his eye again. '_Awww... what the fuck? He did that for me..._'

Blushing I looked back at him, and took my iPod from his hand my fingers brushing his palm slightly.

"I..." I started to say, then looked directly in his eye. "...Thank you, Kakashi." I ended with a smile, still blushing somewhat.

He smiled back at me. I felt a sudden flash of déjà vu . Us standing here smiling at each other. This happened just yesterday.

I laughed slightly, feeling a little awkward standing there, unsure of how to walk away from this adorable moment.

"Hey over there!" A man shouted.

'_No way anyone's timing is that good!_' I quickly turned away from Kakashi disbelieving, to see where the greeting came from.

Jiraiya was walking towards us from the direction of the dirt road.

"Jiraiya-sama?" I questioned out loud, shocked at his random appearance.

"Becca, Kakashi." Jiraiya greeted us with a smile when he reached us.

"Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi said back to him, in his usual tone.

I stared at Jiraiya as he looked past us at Naruto for a bit, then greeted Yamato.

"Jiraiya-sama, what brings you here?" I questioned, taking a small step closer to him. '_Did Tsunade already tell him I wanted to talk?_'

"Hmmm...I believe I was informed that you wanted to speak to me." He answered with his typical grin.

I let out an awkward laugh, "Uh, yeah. I thought it would be a good idea if we spoke." '_Well obviously she did then. She's really on top of things!_'

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I stole you away from them for a bit then?" He asked continuing to grin at me.

I smirked at him, and chuckled a little. "You'll have to ask them, won't you?"

He suddenly started laughing, his thunderous cheerful laughter. I grinned at him, giggling a little at his random laughter. But not for long, his laughter was completely contagious, and I couldn't help but start laughing with him. We both stood there laughing our asses off, as Kakashi and Yamato just watched us. It got even worse, we started laughing harder and louder. I could feel tears forming in my eyes from laughing so hard, Jiraiya was now doubled over in laughter. Yet, we just continued laughing, more and more.

I didn't know why we were laughing like this, but it just continued. I ended up doubled over on the ground laughing so hard, that it was getting tough to breath.

"O-o..ok-okayy." I panted out, trying to calm myself down. I kept laughing, and put my hand on the ground to steady myself.

"U-ah.." I let out a few more laughs, calming down somewhat.

"Ha..ha..." I flopped onto the ground so I was sitting, panting still. With a grin I wiped my eyes and looked at Jiraiya who was holding his sides grinning with tears in his eyes as well.

I burst out laughing again, and tried covering my mouth to make myself stop. This only set off another chain reaction of laughter between the two of us.

I still had no idea why we were laughing like maniacs, but our loud laughter attracted the attention of another person.

"Ero-Sennin!" I heard Naruto shout suddenly over my laughter.

I looked to my left, and saw a shirtless Naruto running towards us. I held my breath and covered my mouth, so I could calm down.

"Ero-Sennin! What are you doing here!" Naruto questioned Jiraiya, who was no longer laughing but had a huge grin plastered on his face.

I swallowed a little, and stood up. Feeling a lot more calm already.

"Hoo, Naruto. How have you been?" Jiraiya greeted him.

"Training! I didn't know you were still here!" Naruto told him, confusion apparent on his face.

"I'm here to steal Becca for a bit. Is that okay?" he asked him grinning.

Naruto frowned slightly, "Why are you taking Becca-chan!" He looked over at me.

I smiled at him, "I'm not gonna be gone forever you goofball!"

His expression didn't change.

"Jiraiya-sama needs to speak to Becca." Kakashi joined in, explaining it to Naruto.

Naruto just continued to stand there with a look of disappointment, like a kid who lost his favorite toy.

"You still have lots of training to do Naruto." Kakashi told him, lowering his book.

I moved away from them and went to stand in front of Yamato, things were getting kind of awkward.

Yamato was just sitting in the center, his right arm not currently up. He looked up at me when I stood in front of him.

"So Yamato... how's everything going?" I awkwardly asked him, I could still hear Kakashi and Jiraiya trying to convince Naruto to not be upset.

"It's fine." Yamato answered nonchalantly.

'_Typical Yamato. He's so mellow._' I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just fine? Well it should be fantastic." I sat down in front of him.

He smiled a little, "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

I pointed to myself. "Cause I'm here. Duhhh."

He chuckled. "That's a pretty good reason."

"Yeah it is. You know what Yamato? We should go party together." I told him with a straight face.

"Party? What do you mean?" he asked genuinely confused.

I laughed a little at his adorable innocence. '_God these ninja know all about killing, but when it comes to being "naughty" it's only about as far as Jiraiya goes._'

"You knowww... we should go get drunk together." I said as sweetly as I could.

His eye's widened and he looked at me in complete shock.

"Becca! You're too young for that!" he reprimanded me.

I pouted, "Well, what the hell is the drinking age here!"

"It's 20! You need to be 20!" he told me sternly.

I tsked. "Wellll... it's 21 where I'm from. But still that doesn't stop m-...OH! What's the date today!" I exclaimed grabbing his arm. My yelling catching the attention of the other three as well.

Yamato looked at me wide-eyed, stunned by my sudden outburst.

I took the chance to glance at Kakashi, who along with Naruto and Jiraiya had turned around and were looking at me. Kakashi was looking at me curiously, I made eye-contact with him which as usual made my heart skip a beat. But, quickly looked back at Yamato.

"It's-it's... June 6th." He stuttered slightly.

My eye's widened. "Really!" I let go of Yamato's arm, and jumped up grinning.

"Is that important?" Jiraiya asked.

I shook my head smiling, "No... but in about 14 days something awesome is going to happen!" I grinned at all of them.

I got blank looks from Yamato and Naruto. Jiraiya was smiling slightly, and Kakashi was still looking at me curiously.

I laughed and spoke with a huge grin, "My birthday is June 20th!"

"Your birthday? So you'll be?" Yamato asked slightly teasing me.

"20! It'll be my golden birthday!" I grinned, "Then I'll be able to get hammerreeddd."

Kakashi chuckled a little at that. I blushed slightly, '_He's always the one who finds everything weird I say, funny... maybe he does like me..._'

"What's a golden birthday!" Naruto asked excitedly, his eyes wide in wonder.

I turned my focus off Kakashi onto him, and grinned. "It's when you turn the age of the date you're born on! It only happens once in your lifetime, so that's why it's called your golden birthday!"

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Naruto grinned, then his expression suddenly changed to something more downcast.

I frowned a little at his reaction.

"Mine already passed long ago though..." he said disappointed.

I laughed a little, "Well you're not alone! Everyone here besides me had theirs pass fairly young as well! Except for Kakashi... but he probably didn't care." I finished with giving Kakashi a cheeky grin. He responded with a slight smile and raising his book up near his face again.

"Hmm...Really?" Naruto questioned me squinting.

"Yeah, it's true! Yamato was 10...right Yamato?" I looked at him for conformation. He nodded in agreement.

"Anndddd... I believe Jiraiya-sama was... 11? Yeah?" I checked with Jiraiya.

He laughed, "Yeah, that would be true."

I looked back at Naruto with a grin. "Seeeeee. You're not alone!"

Naruto looked at me still squinting, his arms behind his head, apparently in thought.

I raised my eyebrows, "Is there something I'm missing?"

"Ehhhh... no." he grinned at me, then gave me a thumbs up.

"Ha...alright." I smiled now slightly confused. '_Well... that was sufficiently weird._'

"Becca, we should go have our talk." Jiraiya said ending the conversation between Naruto and I.

"Oh yeah!" I had almost forgotten about it. I turned to Jiraiya with a smile, and nodded.

'_Talk about major tangents! That was crazyy... I get distracted too easily._'

Jiraiya started walking away, and I walked to the edge of the circle of pillars, pausing before I left them.

"Bye Naruto, hopefully I'll be back later." I smiled at him

"Ah! Make sure you do Becca-chan!" he grinned.

I turned my focus onto Yamato, who was still sitting on the ground, "Bye Yamato! I'll miss you more than you can fathom. I'll try not to cry as I'm walking away from you."

He laughed a little, obviously getting used to my humor.

'_Now just for Kakashi..._' I turned my eyes to him, and found him already looking at me. I felt myself involuntarily blush a little. That getting to be my typical reaction to Kakashi looking at me.

"Bye Kakashi, have fun reading." I said sweetly, yet kind of awkwardly.

He smiled, "I plan to, have fun talking Becca."

Now it was my turn to laugh a little, '_Ohhh now everyone here is understanding my humor._' With that I ran off, to catch up to Jiraiya, who was already half way across the field.

"Jiraiya, where are we heading?" I asked walking next to him, down the road.

He grinned, "Somewhere more private. Like a bench or whatever I spot sooner."

I looked at him skeptically. "Okaayyyy." '_Somewhere more private... just greeaaattt._'

"Are you liking it here so far?" Jiraiya asked with a smile.

I nodded, "Yeah, a lot! Except for the obvious problems I'm having... I'm loving it, and everyone here."

"Naruto's really taken a liking to you."

I grinned, "Well I can say the same about myself. He's just so fun to be around."

Jiraiya laughed. "Well, I'm not surprised. You're such a cute girl. Are you single?" he grinned perversely at me.

I looked at him, completely appalled. '_WHAT THE! Is he serious?_' He just continued grinning, waiting for a reply.

"Uh... no. I'm not...well...not technically." I finally answered, looking away from him. '_I don't know if I still am in a relationship, being in another world. I wonder what the rules are for that..._'

"Not technically? What's that mean?" he asked, obviously really confused.

"I... have a boyfriend back home..." I answered slowly, still avoiding his gaze. I was starting to feel uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Ohhh, a boyfriend ay?" he replied, I could hear the surprise in his voice.

I kept quiet for a few seconds, then finally spoke.

"Yeah... we've been together for over two years..." I rubbed my arm, biting my lip a little. '_Please change the subject..._'

"Oh wow! That's a long time for someone your age!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Yeahh... listen... I really don't, um... want to talk about this anymore..." I felt completely awkward stating that, but I couldn't handle talking about my boyfriend anymore.

"Oh right. I'm sorry Becca. I didn't mean to upset you." he placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping us walking. I looked at him, and true sincerity was in his eyes.

I smiled slightly, "It's fine. It's not like you knew Jiraiya-sama."

He didn't smile back, but just kept gazing at me with a look of concern.

"Really, it's fine." I replied, pulling away from him.

He sighed, and ran his hand through the side of his hair. "You women... Well we're in a good spot anyways."

I turned around, looking at where we were at. It was in front of some wooded area, and there was a single bench.

"Let's have a seat then." Jiraiya said from behind me, the walked over and sat down on the bench.

I went and joined him, "So start talking." he said smiling at me.

"Oh damn...where do I begin?" '_Mind...Danzo...Hidan, Kakuzu... so much stuff..._' I was having major issues deciding.

"Well, just start with whatever is bothering you the most." Jiraiya said, trying to be helpful.

"Hmm... well... it's about the future then. I don't know what to do, I want to be able to make sure everyone is fine. But I don't want to ruin things!" I looked directly at Jiraiya. My mind couldn't help but wander to the terrible thought of him dying as well. The idea of him dying was something pretty devastating. It affected Naruto terribly, not to mention others. '_That's it. Fuck everything. I can't let anyone die!_'

"I know a ton about the Akatsuki, Jiraiya-sama." I declared to him, feeling slightly emotional about the idea of people who I now knew dying.

"How much do you exactly know Becca?" Jiraiya asked me with an intense look.

"In the next day, Hidan and Kakuzu will be going to a bounty station to get the money for that monk friend of Asuma-san. I know exactly what they're capable of. What their techniques are." I answered with no feelings of regret. '_I'd gladly sacrifice the Akatsuki for anyone else. Now that I'm here... I no longer have feelings of fandom, I guess would be the term._'

Jiraiya gazed at me unblinking, a look of respect also present in his eyes.

I swallowed. '_It's done. I've made the decision wholly. No going back now._'

"Explain their abilities to me." Jiraiya requested.

"It will take a while." I told him, being honest.

"It's no matter." he replied, moving slightly closer to me.

I nodded, and proceeded to explain to him everything I knew about Hidan and Kakuzu.

* * *

It took what felt like over two hours, but I told him everything about them. I didn't explain about what happened to Team 10 or anyone else during the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc. I only explain their abilities, what they were capable of, and as best as I understood their personalities. Jiraiya listened to every word I said, and it felt good to finally be extremely honest with someone. I felt like I was doing a good deed by telling him about them. I hoped it would save Asuma, and maybe more lives.

"Becca, thank you for telling me this. Your information is incredibly valuable to Konoha. We're lucky we found you." Jiraiya said to me, with a kind smile.

"I'm glad I could help. I don't think I would be able to bare it if I thought I wasn't helping Konoha." I replied feeling so much more happy and relieved than I had felt in days.

"I'm going to visit Tsunade now, is there anything else you wanted to talk about before I left?" he asked kindly, looking me straight in the eyes.

I nodded, "I met, or rather... encountered Danzo earlier today."

Jiraiya's face darkened. "What happened?"

"Nothing. We just stared each other down. I just don't want him to do anything to me... Inoichi said my mind can't be accessed by anyone else anyways." I shrugged, not feeling as bothered about the whole Danzo thing anymore.

"Hmm... well that is a plus. But I wouldn't worry about him as much anymore. He's still keeping an eye on you, but I'm sure he's already found out about what Inoichi explained to you." Jiraiya stood up from the bench, and I looked up at him for a second before getting up as well.

"So now what? What is going to happen with that information?" I looked at Jiraiya curiously, while stretching a little. My back had gotten stiff from sitting on the bench for so long.

"I'm going to visit Tsunade right now, it's very likely she will try and use it to stop them."

"Okay, well... when will I see you again?" I looked at him slightly sad, I was beginning to enjoy Jiraiya's company a lot.

He chuckled, "Well I shouldn't be gone for too long! I have a few things I need to do out of the village, but at least in the next couple days." He grinned.

I smiled, "Well good. Cause we need to get lunch or something one day!"

He let out a hearty laugh, "We will! See you later Becca." he walked away from me with a wave.

'_Even though he's a giant perv, he's awesome and totally growing on me. I don't know what I'll do if he dies..._' I frowned, and sat back down on the bench. It was now late afternoon, and I was left completely alone in this area.

'_This is the first time I'm truly been alone here. Other than when I go to bed..._' I sighed and looked up at the partly cloudy sky.

'_Well the quiet is nice. I never got peace and quiet back home. Now that I think about it... I don't miss my home as much. Maybe it's cause I feel more at home here than I ever did there... I don't know though. That's not even fair to think.. I haven't been here long enough to judge something like that._' I watched the clouds move by, their fluffy white forms changing slowly. The simple beauty and peacefulness of them distracting me from the problems and feelings I had to sort.

The sound of foot steps interrupted my peaceful moment. With a small sigh, I looked away from the clouds to see who was approaching.

Kakashi was walking down the road, book in hand, heading straight to me.

My eye's widened as my heart skipped a beat, and my stomach felt like it was suddenly flooded with butterflies.

'_Why is he here?_' I stared at him slack-jawed, blushing as I caught his eye.

He smiled at me in greeting, quickly approaching. I couldn't even smile back, I was still completely stunned that he just showed up.

I continued to stare at him wide-eyed as he came and stood near the end of the bench, still smiling at me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Him standing there smiling was completely unnerving me. I swallowed, regaining some composure, I attempted to speak.

"Ka-Kakashi?" was all I managed to get out.

He didn't say anything but moved his hand behind his back, and took something from his pouch.

I furrowed my brow, "What-"

In his hand was my iPod once again, and he held it out to me with a smile.

I immediately turned beat red, and literally face palmed in utter embarrassment.

"Oh my gawd..." I groaned from behind my hand, feeling like I could die from how embarrassed I was.

He chuckled a little, clearly finding my reaction amusing.

'_Glad someone thinks this is funny... how fucking humiliating. He must think I'm a scattered-brained idiot._'

Avoiding looking him in the eye, I reached out and took my iPod from him.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, turning away slightly.

Kakashi didn't say anything, but took a seat next to me on the left side of the bench.

We were now sitting in very close proximity, and it was only making me more flustered.

I could hear my heart pounding so loud, that I was sure he could hear it as well. '_I feel like a little girl again, back when I had major crushes... Goddd. How can he make me feel like this?_' I fidgeted around a little, uncomfortable.

"So, Becca." Kakashi spoke breaking a little of the awkward tension.

Still blushing terribly, I got up the courage to turn my head and look at him.

He was half smiling at me, but his dark eye was looking at me holding a stronger, more intense emotion in it. That caught me a little off guard. '_What's with that look... _'

"S-so, Kakashi." I finally answered him, still feeling awkward.

"Tell me about you." he stated the request simply, his face appearing neutral.

"About me? What do you want to know?" I asked, surprised at him saying that to me. '_Now that I think about it though... he really doesn't know anything about me at all!_'

He smiled again, one of his beautiful genuine smiles. "Anything that makes you who you are. I'm curious about you."

* * *

**Romance starting? Maybe! Thanks for readddiinnggg. Review!** **:]**


	12. Bittersweet happenings

**Thanks for all the nice reviews guys! It means so much to me! This one took a lot of work cause I suck at writing, Haha. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't forget to keep reviewing!** **:) :)**

* * *

"_Anything that makes you who you are. I'm curious about you."_

* * *

My eye's widened and I blushed fiercely. "You-you're curious about me?" I stuttered out not believing what I was hearing. '_He's... he's actually interested in me! No way!_' I sat there in complete disbelief, it was like a dream come true! I had hoped Kakashi might like me, but I never thought he ACTUALLY would. I was totally speechless staring at him, not knowing what to say now.

He just continued sitting there smiling at me, waiting patiently for me to tell him something.

I swallowed trying to compose myself and think of what he would like to know. '_He knows my age... that's about it. What would he be interested in hearing? I'm not that interesting! Although it's so weird liking someone and the only thing they know about you is your age._'

"Anything is fine Becca." Kakashi spoke interrupting my thoughts. "Just something about you. Your favorite color, or food works." he said sweetly, gazing at me with a slight smile.

I bit my lip, my heart was pounding and the butterflies in my stomach continued to get worse as I tried to avoid eye contact with him. I needed to calm down before I had some sort of aneurism.

His ridiculously adorable expression wouldn't change. He just looked too cute the way he was sitting there smiling at me! There was no way I could avoid answering his question. '_Damn his sexiness!_'

I licked my dry lips a little, and spoke.  
"My... my favorite color is green." I swallowed, trying not to be as nervous. "I just love green things. I-I think they're beautiful. They always make me think of forests and fields of grass." I stopped, feeling ridiculous, and I blushed some more. '_God I sound so dumb! Green things? Really?_'

He continued to gaze at me, his expression a combination of thoughtful and sweet. He was listening to everything I said with interest.

After a few seconds and he didn't say anything in response, I took the hint to continue. Cracking my knuckles nervously, I thought of what else I enjoyed.

"I love rain." I stated, blushing a little. "It's just so amazing, and it's always a treat for me when it rains. I'm from a desert... so when it rains I love being in it." I smiled awkwardly, and quickly looked away from him, in embarrassment.

'_I love rain. What the hell. That's not dumb sounding or anything either... I'm seriously on a roll._' I rubbed my arm, feeling really uncomfortable again.

He chuckled lightheartedly. I looked at him, and he was smiling, enjoying what I had been saying.

"Tell me some more." He requested sweetly.

I blushed again, he was being way too adorable. '_Gahhhh! Fuck this! I AM gonna end up raping him!_'

I bit my lip, trying to contain myself. '_Okay, what else do I like? Why is it so effing hard to think of what I like?_' I glanced at Kakashi, and he was still smiling at me.

'_Oh. That's why. I have a gorgeous ninja sitting next to me throwing my concentration off. Okayyy... think! I like... animals!_' I smiled slightly.

"Well... I love animals. Definitely a lot more than I like people." I laughed a little, feeling slightly more comfortable now that I actually mentioned something I truly loved.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously, moving very slightly closer to me. For once I didn't blush, I definitely was starting to feel more comfortable.

'_Thank god, I'd like to enjoy a conversation with Kakashi without loosing my shit._'

I looked at him and smiled not even needing to think about my answer, "Animals don't make you sad, fight with you, or hurt you with the things they say. They don't break your heart, or make you miserable. All they do is give love and affection, and that's all they want in return." I finished, looking directly in Kakashi's eye.

Kakashi held my gaze with an intense look, it was something I couldn't quite place. I studied his face, trying my best to figure it out. It looked like a combination of admiration and fondness, possibly. His face was incredibly hard to read though.

He just continued to gaze at me, and I felt my face slowly heat up again as my heart pounded loudly. His intense stare flustering me, as I fidgeted around awkwardly.

'_I wish he wouldn't look at me that way... the way he makes me feel. Looking at me so intensely... it only triples my feelings for him..._'

"Have you..." he spoke hesitantly, breaking eye-contact with me. My eye's widened slightly, taken aback at his hesitation, a highly uncharacteristic thing for him. He remained silent looking away from me, not continuing the question. I furrowed my brow, '_What could he be asking that's he's so unsure about!_'

"Have you, had many relationships?" he suddenly asked finishing the question, making eye-contact with me again.

My face burned intensely, and I suddenly felt very sick. '_Oh gawd, he's asked it... now I'll HAVE to mention my so called __boyfriend. Any chance of ANYTHING will be ruined. I should have just said something right away! Now he'll think I'm some lying whore! He'll probably never even want to speak to me again!_' I bit my lip, as my thoughts raced and my heart pounded so hard I thought it would burst from my chest. I needed to answer him though, there was no way around it, he needed to know the straight truth. Feeling the impending doom, I reluctantly nodded in response to his question.

His face became expressionless, like a blank slate. Even less emotion showing than his normal look, but it was a lot more unnerving. '_Is that his way of hiding how he feels? If it is... then he really IS mad._'

"No-not... MANY." I replied quickly, trying pathetically to save myself "Just... I have someone back home. I- he's..." I sighed dejected, feeling tears forming, there seriously was no point in trying to work around it. '_I've already guaranteed to lose any chance with Kakashi. Might as well tell the whole truth._'

"He's my boyfriend." I stated choking back a sob.

Kakashi's expression didn't change at all, which only made my feelings of upset and guilt worsen. I sat there trying so hard not to cry, I had never felt worse in my whole life. I was wracked with anger and pain. I was angry at myself for being in a terrible relationship with my boyfriend in the first place, and in pain because of the guilt that I had lied by omission to everyone, including myself. Acting like I didn't have a boyfriend, openly looking at other guys. I didn't even deserve to have Kakashi anyways.

'_FUCK HIM! I hate that bastard! I wish I never had been in a relationship with him! He's not even here and he's ruining everything!_' I screamed inside my head and I bit my lip, holding back the tears of anger that were threatening to fall.

But the truth was, I had no one to blame but myself. I was the one who agreed to date him, I was the one who never left no matter how shitty things were going.

'_Maybe I deserve this. Maybe this is some kind of punishment for something I had done._' I bit my lip even harder, nearly drawing blood. My body slightly shaking as I continued to hold back my tears.

"Is he unkind to you?" Kakashi suddenly asked, his voiced laced with concern.

I turned my eye's onto him, and his face was no longer devoid of emotion, but held a look of worry.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Knowing he was concerned about me, even though I lied, was just too much. The tears began pouring down, and I couldn't stop them.

I sat there next to him, crying my eyes out, feeling total heartache, and anguish.

'_I lied to him, and he's still cares about my feelings! I don't deserve someone like him. Who was I kidding to ever think something may happen between the two of us. I wouldn't be surprised if he decides he's had enough of me at this point, and never speaks to me again! _' I cried harder at the thought of the wonderful, silver haired ninja, never wanting to speak to me again. My thoughts were beginning to become irrational the more hysterical I got. I felt like everything was my fault, that everyone would hate me now. '_I couldn't save those monks at the temple! If I said something sooner they wouldn't have died! I probably won't be able to change anything! I haven't been able to help at all since I've been here! I'm useless, and Kakashi hates me!_' I pulled my legs up, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, crying some more.

'_I don't know which is worse right now! Being here, or being at home! I thought I was getting a new life here, a new beginning with people I had always thought were so amazing._'

"Becca, please..." I vaguely heard Kakashi say over my crying. I had been so engrossed in my own self pity, I had nearly forgotten that the man I was crying about was sitting right next to me.

I just continued crying though, I was already at the point where I couldn't stop crying and acknowledge him, or what was happening around me. I didn't even register that he moved right next to me, or that he had gently placed his hand on my shoulder in comfort.

All I was capable of right this second was just to cry in self pity, loathing how I managed to ruin everything. '_Why can't things ever go the way I want them! Just once I'd like to not mess everything up! Being here was supposed to be fun! Somehow I've even ruined that!_' I sobbed some more, upset with myself.

"Please don't cry..." Kakashi spoke softly, extremely close to me. This time I heard him, but I didn't say anything, I was too busy bawling into my legs to manage a response. He moved his hand to the back of my neck, pushing my hair out of the way, and started rubbing it gently in attempt to comfort me.

"Just tell me what's wrong... I don't want you to cry." he said softly, rubbing my neck.

"Yo-you, h-hat-hate me n-now..." I managed to choke out and continued sobbing into my legs, not thinking at all about how ridiculous that sounded, considering the obvious.

"No I don't." he murmured close to my ear, moving his hand from my neck to my shoulder, gently pulling me towards him.

I slowly released my legs still crying, and allowed myself be pulled into him. Laying my head against his chest, I clung to him and continued my sobbing into his green flak jacket.

Kakashi silently wrapped a comforting arm around me, and gently rubbed my neck some more.

* * *

After a few minutes of him holding me while I was crying, I could finally start to feel myself calm down. The tears weren't as many, and the sobbing wasn't as loud. The huge amount of crying I had done had worn me out significantly. I felt extremely exhausted, I sighed deeply and I closed my eyes, letting the last of the tears fall down my face. The crying spell had finally passed and I was feeling so much more relaxed and calm.

Which was so weird to me, because I was laying up against Kakashi and normally him just looking at me made me completely flustered.

'_Maybe... maybe because it was a huge leap, maybe that's why..._' I let my thoughts trail off, I didn't really care why, it just felt right. It felt amazing being this close to him, I fit perfectly up against his body, like this was meant to be.

"Why would I hate you Becca?" Kakashi suddenly asked, in a gentle voice, as he moved his hand to lightly stroke my hair.

I frowned and I clung to him, burying my head into his flak jacket, not wanting to think about all those terrible feelings and ideas again. They had only just passed and thinking about them reminded me of why all this would probably end, why I couldn't have him.

He continued to tenderly stroke my hair, patiently waiting for me to answer.

I remained silent, my eyes closed, laying against his chest. '_I don't want to start crying again! Don't fucking ask me things! Just shut up and hold me..._' I wrapped my arms around his back, clinging tighter to him. Trying to remain calm, I took a deep breath, and breathed in his scent.

He smelled incredibly good, a mixture of metallic, a sweet spicy smell, plus something just manly. Almost like old spice. I couldn't help but smile a little, the idea of him using old spice was hilarious and adorable. '_There's no way they have old spice here, I wonder what that scent could really be? Whatever, at least he smells amazing. Like a sexy manly, man should. Anything is possible when your man smells like old spice and not a lady._' I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing, now I couldn't help picturing Kakashi on a horse with the old spice tune playing. The idea of the whole thing was elevating my sadness, it was just too funny.

"Becca." Kakashi said, interrupting my hilarious thought and bringing me back to reality, my mood instantly becoming melancholy once more. I didn't respond to him, and acted like I didn't hear. I really didn't want to talk about why I couldn't be with him, no matter how much I desired to.

So I silently laid against his chest, as his fingers trailed gently down my neck through my hair.

"Will you please tell me why you thought I hated you?" he whispered, again trying to get an answer from me.

I still didn't respond, I kept my eyes closed and savored the feeling of his fingers on my head and neck.

I felt him sigh a little, obviously getting exasperated with my lack of response. I didn't want to annoy him, that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." I mumbled against his chest, hoping he would at least drop the subject now that I said something.

"Please?" he persisted in a gentle tone.

I opened my eyes, and lifted my head up slightly to look at him. He was looking down at me, his dark eye full of concern, and want. While his face held an expression of almost pleading.

A wave of guilt instantly hit me, I felt horrible, I had never seen so much emotion from him. Emotion I had caused.

"Kakashi...I..." I started, pained at the look on his face. He continued to stare at me, waiting for my answer.

I teared my eyes away from him and laid my head back down on his chest, pulling my legs up higher onto the bench.

"I didn't tell you I had a boyfriend." I said quietly, nervously playing with the scroll pouches on his jacket.

He didn't say anything in response, just continued to run his fingers lightly up and down my neck.

'_I just don't understand, I was upset earlier because I thought he hated me over it. I don't really think that as much anymore! He's still being sweet, but won't say anything about it. What does that even mean?_'

After a few more seconds of silence, I looked up at him to see if I could tell what he was thinking.

He was gazing at me, but seemed to be struggling with knowing what to say in response to my statement. Then he finally spoke.

"You didn't answer my question from before. Is he unkind to you?" he asked his tone and look becoming more serious.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything. I was feeling overwhelmed by his concern again. I laid my head back down on his chest, acting like I didn't hear him, continued to fiddle with the scroll pouches.

He immediately stopped stroking my neck, and moved his arm over me. He covered my hand that was playing with the scroll pouches with his, grasping it and pulled it away.

'_What the hell?_'

I looked up him confused, and he was looking at me with an extremely serious expression.

I swallowed, feeling slightly nervous at the look he was giving me. '_Oh god, what's with that look?_'

"Becca, tell me." he spoke sternly.

I pulled my hand out of his, and leaned back from him slightly. '_Is he being protective of me?_' My eye's widened and I blushed a little at the idea. I guess I would really have to tell him this time.

"H-he's not physically abusive or anything." I quickly said, trying to think of how to describe my relationship with my boyfriend. "But... he's just not nice. Like, he's controlling."

Kakashi's look didn't change, he was still staring at me with a hardened expression. It was unnerving me a little to have seen so much emotion from him today. But I continued anyways.

"I mean, it wasn't all his fault about everything! A relationship is two people, but... it was just hard for me. I felt like I had to constantly watch what I was saying because he'd get upset about everything. He gets mad if I talk to someone he doesn't like, or he says things that hurt my feelings sometimes. Even then he would say it was my own fault." I stopped, and quickly looked away from Kakashi's solemn expression. '_Damn, now I'm already sounding like I'm ranting about him. God, I'm such a loser!_'

"He doesn't deserve you." Kakashi spoke suddenly.

I looked back at him, he still had a stern look, but it wasn't as angry. I didn't say anything, I just looked at him surprised by what he said.

"You don't ever deserve to be treated that way." he spoke again, sincerity in his voice.

My lip quivered, and I held back a new wave of tears as I felt overwhelmed with emotion from his words.

'_Why is he so fucking sweet!_'

"You deserve someone so great, so wonderful, who can make you happy for the rest of your life." he said his voiced laced in emotion.

I bit my lip, trying extremely hard to not cry. "You don't even know me!" I exclaimed. "How could you know what I deserve? I may be a mean cold-hearted bitch. He could be the best I deserve!"

"No you're not." he stated, looking me directly in the eye. "From the moment you arrived here, you've been kind and helpful. You befriended Naruto instantly, you're nice to everyone you meet. A mean cold-hearted person wouldn't do those things."

I didn't know what to say, I just stared back at him. My feelings for him somehow intensifying even more, I always knew he was a great guy, but this was just too much, he was so wonderful.

I thought about how miserable I truly was with my boyfriend, he honestly mad me sad and hurt all the time. Something I know Kakashi would never do.

"I don't want to be with him..." I muttered almost childishly, looking down at the ground.

"You're here now Becca, in a new place. Anything you don't want from your old life, you don't have to have." Kakashi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I looked at him, he was looking at me with his usual relaxed expression, but with a some sort of hidden emotion behind it.

'_God! I wish he was easier to understand! He masks his emotions too well!_' I frowned slightly, "So... it's like a new life then? I can start over? I don't have to be with him?" I smiled at the idea of finally being free of that jerk. Being rid of him would really be like a fresh start.

Kakashi smiled slightly in response.

"Oh my god!" I laughed, I was so happy. I guess I had just needed someone else to tell me it was okay to let it be over because I was here. That extra nudge, to say I wasn't a bad person for ending it.

'_YES! YES! YES! FINALLY! GOD! Now I'm literally free! I have no reason to stop myself from doing anything anymore!_' I laughed and turned my eyes onto Kakashi again. He was staring at me, a small smile upon his face, but the look in his eye wasn't one of joy, it was something of a stronger, darker emotion.

My smile dropped and my typical reaction happened, I felt my heartbeat speed up as my face flushed. '_I was just laying on him crying, and yet his looks always do this to me!_' I swallowed, feeling my stomach turn to knots.

We held each others gaze, almost as if waiting for the other to say something.

Finally Kakashi was the one who spoke, "We should head back to the training ground." He said, his face and tone becoming as passive as ever.

My heart sunk, I felt completely hurt by that statement. '_I just said I was available... and his response is he wants to go back to the training ground. I don't understand!_' I looked away from him, so he wouldn't see the pain on my face.

"Yeah..." I sighed dejectedly, feeling incredibly hurt by his lack of acknowledgment that there was a chance for us now.

'_After all that, maybe it truly was in my head..._'

He didn't speak, or even get up from the bench. I turned to looked at him to see why, and he was staring at me like he wanted to say something.

"Kakashi?" I asked curiously, placing my hand on the bench leaning closer to him.

He gazed into my eyes, searching, like he was looking for an answer to something I hadn't said.

Him staring at me like that was making me completely uncomfortable, and flustered. I turned my head away from him, as my face burned intensely.

I suddenly felt his warm fingers enclose around my wrist, and I quickly looked back at him in shock.

His was gazing at me intensely, the look in his eye was filled with yearning and desire.

My heart pounded in my ears, and I felt my whole body heat up. I swallowed as my mouth became extremely dry.

"Ka-Kakashi?" I stuttered out, completely shocked at how he was looking at me.

He didn't say anything, but pulled my wrist gently, bringing my body extremely close to his. Still staring into my eyes, he released my wrist, and slowly with feather light strokes, ran his finger tips up and down my forearm.

I bit my lip, my face burning and I held back a shudder as goosebumps formed on my skin. My heart was racing, and I continued to stare into his gorgeous, smoldering, dark eye.

I was tempted to speak, but I couldn't think of words to say, my brain wasn't functioning properly. My thoughts were completely jumbled, all I could do was just react to his touch. My stomach knotted as I leaned in closer to him, completely mesmerized by his eye.

He ran his fingers gently up my arm, till he placed his warm hand on my neck, and began to lightly stroke my jaw with his thumb. The tender, feather light strokes causing my heart to race more, my breath hitching, as I continued to stare deeply into his eye.

He slowly brought his face even closer to mine, now we were so close that I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, I could feel every beat of my heart as he moved in and captured my lips in a kiss. My eye's widened, as my body froze, and time seemed to stand still. It was the most glorious feeling, like nothing else mattered in the world, except his lips upon mine, my body surged with passion and joy.

I couldn't believe he was actually kissing me, something I had wanted for so long, and after what felt like ages I finally kissed him back, instinctively closing my eyes, molding my lips to his cloth covered ones.

He gently grasped the back of my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss, I let out a tiny moan against his mouth.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I tangled my hands into his soft silver hair, gently running my nails over his scalp as I deepened the kiss as much as his mask allowed.

He placed his other hand on my lower back, his warm fingers making contact with my bare skin, sending a jolt of chills down my spine.

My eyes snapped open, and I pulled away from his lips, panting slightly.

The kiss left me tingling, my heart was pounding loudly, and my body felt like it was on fire.

I had kissed other guys before, though it was in lust and wanting.

But this kiss, it had been better than that, so much better. It was passionate and sweet, tender and wonderful, it was a breath taking kiss. A kiss full of meaning, and feeling, the kind you only get once in your life.

I knew it was way too soon to feel something so strong, but I couldn't help it. As I sat there looking into his dark eye, I knew I would never want to kiss another man's lips again.

Kakashi looked completely calm, almost serene, as he gazed at me, his eye was filled with adoration. He continued holding me, tenderly stroking the back of my neck.

I was the opposite of him, my emotions were completely haywire, my heart was still pounding loudly. There was so much I wanted to say to him, to tell him how strongly I felt.

But I didn't speak, it didn't feel right, like it would ruin the moment. So I just sat there with my arms still around his neck, gently running my fingers through his silver spikes.

We sat that way for a few more minutes, my thoughts racing as I tried to think of what to do now.

'_What does that kiss mean to him? Does he want to be with me? Does he even feel as strongly about me as I do him? I mean... we've technically know each other for only a few days! I've "known" him for years though... but that's all just fangirl shit! Geezusss! How can I feel this strongly for him? But... goddamnit. I think I love him! No... I can't! Love doesn't happen that fast! It's just infatuation! But...it has to be love... why else can I not picture myself with any other man ever again? Gawwddd. He probably doesn't feel the same way though!_'

"You're always thinking." Kakashi spoke softly, interrupting my racing thoughts.

I felt my face heat up as I met his amused gaze. "Yea-yeahh... I tend to have a lot on my mind." I replied awkwardly, pulling my fingers out of his hair.

He smiled a little, "You're a clever girl, it's not surprising."

If I was able to blush more, I would have. I bit my lip and avoided his eye. '_Always a sweetheart. Damn him!_'

"We probably should go back to the field now." he said in a hushed tone, trailing his fingers lower down my neck, lightly stroking my collarbone.

I held in a small moan, and nodded. "Yeah..." I reluctantly whispered back, looking into his eye.

Neither of us moved at all, and I really didn't want to get up anyways. Sitting here in his arms was too amazing to want to leave.

He let out a small chuckle, I frowned slightly, and looked at him in confusion.

'_What's he laughing at? He better not be making fun of me!_'

"What?" I pouted slightly.

"I can't get up until you do." he said smiling, amused at me.

I blushed as I realized what he meant, I was almost sitting entirely on his lap, '_Or you could pick me up, and carry me off into the sunset! Haha, Yeahhh... I have nice fantasies..._' I internally sighed, then begrudgingly got off him, sliding off the bench placing my feet on the dirt road.

I stretched out my stiff muscles and he stood up from the bench as well, still smiling at me.

I felt my face heat up as I stood there feeling extremely awkward, not knowing what to say to him after we just kissed. '_I wish I could just tell him I think I'm in love with him, and that he would say the same thing in return. But THAT isn't happening._'

He reached out and played with one of my curls, "I've never seen anyone with hair like this." he teased.

I couldn't help but smile, he was definitely good at changing my mood.

I swatted his hand away playfully. "Hey, well my hair isn't too uncommon where I'm from!" I stretched my hand out and messed with his silver spikes.

"Yours on the other hand, nobody has hair naturally like that! How DOES it stay up?" I laughed, pulling my hand back with a teasing grin, and quickly walked past him, starting down the road back to the field, smiling to myself.

After walking a couple feet he called after me, "I think you're forgetting something again Becca."

'_What? Forgetting something?_' I quickly turned around and found an amused Kakashi pointing to the bench, where my iPod was laying.

My entire body flushed, as I felt a wave of horror, I definitely was going to die of embarrassment. '_Are you fucking kidding me! I seriously am my parents retard child! OH MY GAWD!_'

I swallowed and looked away from my iPod to Kakashi's face, he stood there looking like he was trying extremely hard not to laugh. A feeling I never knew he was capable of expressing, and something that made my embarrassment only worse, if that was even possible.

'_Why god? Why do you hate me so?_' I quickly turned back around and speedily walked away, not bothering to pick up my iPod, choosing to act like the whole incident never happened.

I heard Kakashi let out a small chuckle, and he quickly caught up to me. I avoided looking at him, my face flushed, still completely embarrassed about forgetting my iPod for the third time.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Kakashi opening his back pouch and putting my iPod inside.

My stomach instantly filled with butterflies once more, the small caring gesture saying a lot to me. I bit my lip and stared straight ahead, walking in silence.

'_Does he even know how much he affects me? I mean... obviously he DOES like me, or else we wouldn't have had that glorious kiss. But, I know what I want, I want to be with him. I just wish he'd tell me what he wants._' I glanced over at him, and he was walking in silence beside me, reading his book.

I felt slightly dejected, only a few minutes ago we had been kissing, and now we were both walking in silence acting like nothing happened.

I internally sighed, not wanting my upset feelings to be noticed by him. '_Screw ME being bi-polar, my LIFE is bi-polar! How can it go from being amazing one second, to crap another! Ughhhhh._' I rubbed my temple as a headache began.

* * *

It wasn't more than a few minutes til we reached the field, everything looked as it usually did. Naruto was on the waterfall bridge, training with a ton of clones. Yamato was sitting in the middle of the pillars doing his thing. I smiled seeing the two of them, besides Kakashi they were my other most favorite people in Konoha. Naruto was like my little brother slash, BFF. Yamato was just, well, amazing.

My smile became a smirk as I gazed at Yamato's back, '_Oh this is just too perfect. Poor Yamato doesn't know what's about to happen to him._'

"YAMATO-CHAANNN!" I yelled as soon as I stepped onto the field.

He quickly turned his head around to see who the weirdo was that was yelling at him.

I took off running towards him grinning, as his face quickly turned to that of comical shock.

"I missed you so muchhhh!" I cried as I glomped him from behind, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Be-Becca!" he stuttered completely shocked at my random tackle onto his back.

"Becca-chan!" I heard Naruto yell before I could even get a word out to Yamato.

I quickly let go of Yamato and stood up just as Naruto released his jutsu causing all the clones to disappear in smoke. He then jumped off the bridge, landing on the ground immediately running towards me.

"Naruto-kun!" I called grinning, I was extremely happy to see him. I honestly missed him anytime we were apart, he seemed to always brighten my day.

"You were gone forever!" he cried as he skidded to a halt in front of me, his blue eye's filled with sadness.

"Awwwh. You poor little ninja! Did you miss me?" I teased him, ruffling his blonde hair.

He pulled away from my hand, pouting slightly. The look on his face causing me to laugh, it was hilarious. '_He makes some of the best faces ever!_'

"Don't laugh at me Becca-chan!" he whined, squinting at me, his arms crossed over his chest childishly.

I chuckled, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I won't laugh at you anymore."

He stood there still squinting at me half pouting, half thinking. After a few more seconds he reopened his eyes and put his arms behind his head with a sigh.

I looked at him amused, "So what's been happenin' homeskillet?"

His expression become one of extreme confusion, obviously baffled by my choice of words, then he shifted his gaze to something behind me.

"Kakashi-sensei? Where did you go!" Naruto suddenly asked, making me turn around to see Kakashi standing not too far behind me, his usual bored expression plastered upon his face.

I made eye-contact with the silver haired ninja, and felt my cheeks burn as I couldn't help thinking about the answer to Naruto's question. '_Naruto would definitely be scarred for life if he knew Kakashi and I were kissing on a bench. But, god dammit it was amazing! And Kakashi! Stop acting like nothing happened! You're killing me over here!_' I bit my lip and quickly turned back around, not wanting to face him anymore.

"I went to talk to Becca." I heard Kakashi say passively.

I held back a laugh, '_We should talk like that more often then._'

"Ehhhh..." Naruto looked at him almost in disbelief. "You were gone for a while! Becca-chan was talking to Ero-sennin, right Becca-chan?" he looked at me for conformation.

I glanced back at Kakashi who was gazing at me with the tiniest smirk, making me blush a little, and enjoy the fact that he wasn't acting like nothing happened anymore.

'_What a sly dog he is! I'm gonna get him for making me stressed like that! You wait Kakashi... I'll have my revenge._'

I quickly looked back at Naruto and nodded trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I was, then... Kakashi-san came and talked to me for a little bit." I smiled at Naruto. '_Ohhh... the most glorious talking ever._'

Naruto still stared at me, seemingly unconvinced.

I frowned, '_What the hell? What could he be suspecting? There's no way he would have guessed what really happened... but still..._'

"Alright Becca-chan. Only cause you said so, I'll believe it." He grinned, with a thumbs up.

I practically face-palmed. This boy was nuts, amazing, but nuts. The good mood was cut short though, because suddenly a couple of black "shadows" seemed to jump onto the field, the way Yamato originally made his appearance.

'_Oh god, what is?_' was the only thought I had, dreading what news they were bringing, as the shadows turned out to be Genma, and Aoba.

"Kakashi-san!" Genma immediately called in an dire tone, him and Aoba quickly walking towards the four of us.

Yamato stood up from where he was sitting, a worried frown upon his face, and moved closer to where Kakashi was.

"What's going on?" Kakashi questioned Genma his voice and expression grave.

"Hokage-sama has put together an emergency platoon to go after two Akatsuki members! You and Yamato are to be part of it!" Genma responded, barely glancing at Naruto and I.

My heart stopped, and my blood ran cold, '_NO!_' I wanted to scream out, and took a step forward to tell them they couldn't. Naruto beat me to it though.

"Akatsuki members!" He cried angrily, stepping forward, his fist balled.

"N-Naruto-kun!" I grabbed his arm, trying to keep him calm. Him getting worked up was the last thing everyone needed.

"Naruto, stay out of this." Kakashi said sternly, meeting my eye's for a second.

I felt my heart pound loudly, as my body filled with terror. '_What the hell is going on! Tsunade isn't actually sending them after Hidan and Kakuzu! It isn't the way it's supposed to happen! What if it ruins everything!_'

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm going to fight them as well!" Naruto declared, his eye's hardened in anger.

"Naruto. I told you to stay out of this." Kakashi responded in a cold, strict tone.

I held onto Naruto's arm harder, trying to pull him back. It was just as hard for me not say anything, let alone attempt to calm Naruto down.

"Who else is going?" Yamato asked in a calm voice, looking more thoughtful than worried.

Aoba looked at me through his red sunglasses for a second, before turning to Yamato and speaking.

"It's going to be consisting of you, Kakashi-san, Genma, Raidō, Asuma-san, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi-san, Chōza Akimichi, and myself."

I was taken aback slightly_, 'Holy shit! She's really sending a powerful group, is she trying to crush them immediately? Well... no complaints here. I feel more confident about the situation now, but still..._' I looked over at Kakashi, feeling just as worried about him, I didn't want him to get hurt. He quickly met my eye's, but I couldn't read the look he gave me.

"We need to go immediately, the rest should be at the gates already." Genma spoke, urging Yamato and Kakashi to leave.

I bit my lip, my stomach knotting in worry, as I let go of Naruto's arm to step closer to where Kakashi was. All I could picture was Kakuzu driving his threads into Kakashi's chest attempting to take his heart. I didn't want that to happen, I couldn't let Kakashi get hurt!

"Ah, we'll go in a second." Kakashi told them, then turned around and came to stand in front of me.

"Kakashi.." I said quietly, not being able to hide the worry in my voice, as I looked into his dark eye, the horrible images getting more vivid.

He gazed at me silently, then reached behind him, opening his back pouch, pulled out my iPod and handed it to me.

"Don't forget it again, you may never get it back if I'm not here to pick it up for you." he said attempting to tease me.

I almost smiled because of how cute he was, but I was too worried. I bit my lip and stared into his dark eye, trying hold back some tears as I gingerly took my iPod out of his hand.

"Be safe,...okay?" I whispered to him, wanting so badly to kiss him again.

He gave me a comforting smile, "We'll be back later, don't worry too much. Because I know you do."

I nodded sadly, and he walked away, giving me one last smile before the four of them took off to go fight Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Becca-chan." Naruto said, stepping close to me and touching me shoulder.

I didn't respond to him, just stood there staring towards where the gates were, hoping Tsunade knew what she was doing.

* * *

**FINALLY STUFF IS HAPPENING! Haha. I'm sorry if you were bored until now. I swear it's going to get pretty heated, and/or excited from here out! :D  
**

**Don't forget to review, my darling readers!**


	13. Tragic Comfort

**Helloooooo! If you're reading this. I love you. :3 I'd like to apologize for this taking FOREVER to come out! It was an AWFUL combination of Moving, getting a new job, College, LIFE and the worst case of Writer's Block I've EVER HAD. %&(#!**  
**I hope you had a great Valentines Day! Got to spend it with someone you care about!**  
**Please enjoy this chapter. :]**

* * *

"_I didn't respond to him, just stood there staring towards where the gates were, hoping Tsunade knew what she was doing."_

* * *

Naruto and I had remained on the field for hours, attempting all sorts of random things to occupy our time and distract ourselves from the idea of our friends battling Hidan and Kakuzu.

Nothing worked for more than a few minutes, and everything we did simply ended in comedic depression of either Naruto or I flopping down to the ground in some sort of defeat, moaning about our friends.

I could have swore, I even felt that blackness that loomed over characters in every anime when they were suddenly upset surround me whenever that happened.

It wasn't until dusk, when the last rays of natural light faded and the street lamps were lit, that we were informed they had returned.

Naruto and I were both laying on the ground at this point, way too depressed to move, when a Ninja showed up on the field.

Shinobu, was the name of the ninja. I recognized him from when Orochimaru attacked Konoha. He had spiky brown hair in a pony tail and full body suit underneath his basic ninja outfit that covered all of his head except his face.

As soon as I noticed him, I smacked Naruto in the arm to get his attention as well, so he'd stand up.

"Wha!" Naruto shot up, looking around with a crazed expression.

I stifled a giggle and pointed at the Ninja in front of us, as I too stood up and brushed some grass off myself.

Naruto squinted at Shinobu, "Who're you?"

Shinobu cleared his throat and then spoke in a strained voice. "I have come with a message."

I frowned deeply, I definitely didn't like how this was starting out.

Shinobu then proceeded to explain to Naruto and I what happened, that the mission had been a failure. They had neither killed nor captured Hidan and Kakuzu. But worst of all...

Asuma was dead.

I grasped Naruto's arm tightly as my eye's filled with tears once the ninja stopped speaking.

"N-no way!" Naruto stuttered out in shock and disbelief. "That's not true!"

Shinobu's face held a pained expression as he nodded.

"It is. Asuma-san was killed by the one Akatsuki member named Hidan. They used his death as a chance to escape as well..."

I bit my lip, '_How could this have happened! I told them everything I knew!_' My heart hurt, I practically felt physical pain, this was definitely my fault. I should have, I could have done more to prevent this.

"Those damn Akatsuki!" Naruto growled out in anger. His normally joyful blue eye's becoming cold with fury.

'_I would have thought with that group Tsunade sent, everything would be fine! How many others were hurt? God... please let Kakashi be okay!_'

"How... how is everyone else?" I hesitantly asked, dreading the answer that Shinobu would give me.

"Mostly just superficial injuries. Although Kakashi-san will have to be in the hospital for a couple days."

I took in a quick sharp breath, '_DAMMIT! He DID get hurt..._'

"Kakashi-sensei! Is he going to be okay?" Naruto exclaimed, his demeanor instantly changing from anger to concern.

"I was told he will be fine in a few days." Shinbobu stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Exhaling deeply, I finally let go of Naruto's arm and without saying a word to him, I began to walk away. I had to leave the area, I needed to see Kakashi.

"Becca-chan! Where are you going?" Naruto called after me in a distressed tone as I headed off the field.

"To the hospital. I'll see you later." I replied almost numbly, ignoring the worry evident in his eyes.

Asuma was dead, Kakashi was hurt, Hidan and Kakuzu escaped. I didn't help at all. I might have actually made things worse.

'_After this news... I actually wish I was back home. At least there, this would all just be a story. All these amazing Ninjas who I got to meet, got to know personally, they wouldn't be getting hurt. Or at least not in my reality..._'

I sighed loudly and continued walking down the dirt road to the hospital, practically dragging my feet as I felt sick to my stomach.

* * *

All too soon, the doors of the hospital arrived in front of my eyes, the walk where I was wallowing in self-pity didn't seem to last nearly long enough. At that moment, I felt I deserved to wander these streets for an eternity punishing myself.

Clenching my jaw, I attempted to gain some control over my crazed emotions before I saw Kakashi, I was positive seeing him would only flood me with more. No one had ever caused to me to have as many feelings in a moment as that silver haired ninja did.

With another deep sigh, I pushed open the front Hospital doors.

"Hello! How can I help you?" greeted a surprisingly cheerful nurse with a smile, as she sat behind a large semi circle counter.

My eyebrows shot up, her cheerfulness caught me completely off guard.

'_Da faq, bro? Who is this cheerful at a place full of sick and/or dying people? Like, Sursly?_'

After a few seconds more of gawking at her, I finally tried to answer her question.

"Um.. I was wondering.." I felt the tips of my ears start burning and I began cracking my knuckles.

"C-could you tell me where Kakashi Hatake's room is?" I quickly asked

"Of course!" she smiled with a nod and turned in her chair to pick up a clip board.

'_Kakashi Hatake? Really? I probably could have just said Kakashi... not like anyone else in the village has that name, or in this world for that matter. Ughhh. I'm so lameee.._' I held in a groan and just beat myself up mentally some more.

"His room is 69 B, you're going to walk straight down the hall then take a left and it's the near the very end."

Staring at her wide eyed, I couldn't give a response, I was too busy biting my tongue to keep myself from bursting out laughing.

'_69 B! 6. 9. B.! AHAHAHA! He WOULD be in that room! Hahahahahaha! OHMYGAWDDDYESS! Ahahaha!_'

"Th-thank you." I replied quickly, holding my breath, still trying not to laugh in the nurse's face.

"You're welcome." she replied with a kind tone, but her face gave away that she was perplexed.

Not wasting another moment, I took off running down the hallway, laughing my ass off thinking about how great the universe was for placing Kakashi in the room labeled for my perverted self.

Chuckling and slightly out of breath, I stood in front of the large piece of metal with a handle that was now the only thing left between Kakashi and I.

Glancing at the small sign with the print '69 B' caused me to giggle again, but as soon as I grasped the cold door handle though, the entire situation dawned on me once more, causing my cheerfulness to disappear immediately.

This was the hospital where Kakashi had been placed, because the mission had gone to shit and Asuma was dead because of me.

I clenched my jaw so tightly and placed my hand on my forehead as my eye's filled with tears. I no longer knew if I could turn the handle and face Kakashi.

'_Why did everything turn out like this? Why did I come here? What should I even say to him? Maybe I should just go back?_'

The tears were threatening to over flow now as I stood there guilt ridden in front of the door.

'_I shouldn't be here. Kakashi is probably so angry with me, he knows I gave the information that got Asuma killed! What the hell is wrong with me..._'

I held back a sob as I silently cried in front of the room. Things never seemed to go well for me, I was in a whole new world, a world I knew and yet even here everything was turning into crap. How was that possible?

'_NO! ENOUGH!_' I finally screamed inside my head. I had spent my whole life complaining and feeling bad for myself. But maybe it wasn't the worlds that were the problem, it was me. I had always lived in regret and what could have been rather than accepting the reality. And the reality was right now, that the thing I wanted, the man I wanted the most in the world was on the other side of this door. I didn't truly know how he was feeling and I would never know if I didn't take a chance. There would be no more pity parties, no more running away when the going got tough.

If I wanted Kakashi, I would have to turn this handle and face the music.

Swallowing back my tears, I made what felt like the most important decision in my life. Turning the handle.

My throat was tight as I quickly wiped my face to rid the evidence that I had been crying again. Then slowly I pushed the metal door open, it groaning softly revealing a typical white, Konoha hospital room.

At the far edge of the room by the window, lay Kakashi in the metal hospital bed under the white sheet. He was wearing just his blue undershirt and no forehead protector, so his scarred eye was uncovered. His spiky silver hair hung loosely over his forehead and ears now that it wasn't being held up, and on top of the bed in his hand was his ever present reading material.

I felt my heart instantly warm and my belly fill with those usual butterflies at the sight of him despite everything. Along with suppressing the urge to laugh at the genuinely shocked look upon his face.

I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth turning up into a smile as I walked towards him.

"What? Surprised to see me?" I teased him slightly, hoping to mask some of the guilt I was feeling from him.

His expression changed to something more of a pleased look.

"Just a little." Kakashi replied smiling, his black eye meeting mine.

'_God damn, it is SO nice to hear your fantastic voice._'

Biting my lip, I shyly approached the hospital bed he was laying.

Quickly I scanned the room for a chair, but could not spot a single one.

'_Wow, this is like the opposite of Rebecca Black's problem on Fridays. Greaatttt._'

With no other sitting option, I plopped down on the edge of the hospital mattress. My face heating up slightly, as I was close enough to him now that I could just reach out my fingers and grab his.

"Do I make you that nervous?" his perfect voice cut through my thoughts.

"No!" I instantly snapped, beat red as I met his teasing eye.

He chuckled, "You're always so tense. You shouldn't be, you have no reason for it."

"I guess so..." I mumbled out avoiding his gaze.

But what I really wanted to reply was, '_Sure I do, I want to molest your sexy body. But that's clearly not happening right now._' For obvious reasons I didn't, and instead went with a much simpler 'I guess so.'

I looked back at his face, which had a very clear look of disbelief.

"What?" I asked, pouting slightly.

His expression quickly changed to a smile, "Nothing. You're just a terrible liar."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "UGH. Fine. I get it. I can't lie to the great Kakashi about anything."

He silently gazed at me, his covered lips curved permanently into a small smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop it."

He laughed, "Stop what?"

"Just stop it!" I snapped at him.

My eye's widened as I realized what I just did, then quickly turned away from him, immediately feeling bad for it.

"Becca" his voice was so soft, and I felt him delicately curl his fingers around my wrist. "What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes and relaxed my shoulders, forcing myself to let go of my irritation.

"Nothing... I'm sorry. I just... I haven't eaten." I answered only semi-truthfully. I did get grumpy when I was hungry, but it was much more than that right now.

"You're lying again. You have a really bad habit of doing that when you feel guilty about something." he stated, gently pulling me closer to him.

'_What the fuck? Why can this beautiful man read me like an effing book!_' I groaned and turned back to him, giving him an extremely apologetic look.

"Tell me." he insisted, running his fingers tenderly up and down my arm.

Without really thinking, I just kind of threw myself upon his chest and quickly mumbled why I was really upset.

"I didn't catch that." he said, tangling his fingers into my hair and began running feather-light strokes across my neck.

Lifting my head up a tiny bit, I spoke a little clearer,"I said... Asuma is dead because of me."

"Why would you say something like that?" his asked incredulously.

"Because it's true!" I insisted, my voice taut.

"Becca. Listen very carefully to me." he stopped stroking my neck and placed his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look up at his face.

"It isn't true. Stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong."

I sighed, pulling away from his fingers and rested my head back against his chest.

"I'm trying... I really am, Kakashi." I replied in little more than a whisper.

He placed his hand on my neck again, starting to run his finger tips lightly over it and down my shoulders.

"I'm going to break that bad habit of yours." he spoke in a gentle sternness.

I giggled and turned my face up to him. "Really? Pray tell me, sir. How do you plan on accomplishing such an impossible task?"

A smile graced his lips, "By any means necessary."

I laughed, "Sounds dangerous. Me likely."

His smile only got wider.

'_God, his smile is the most beautiful thing EVAR. It far exceeds puppies, kittens and half starving orphans!_'

I suddenly realized I hadn't even bothered to ask how he was feeling. He was the one in a hospital for injuries after all.

'_Wow, I'm really a great person. Not even concerned with the health of a sexy ninja in a hospital. Good for me, not being wrapped up in myself in the slightest._'

After ending my tangent of self berating, I finally spoke.

"So, now that I'm done being so self-absorbed, how is the great Copy Ninja feeling?"

Kakashi exhaled, leaning back up against the pillows more and lightly traced small circles on my shoulder with his thumb.

"I've been better."

I wrapped my arms around his midsection, snuggling myself further against his body.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could you heal you right away with a magic potion."

He chuckled and I felt the sound vibrate through his chest.

"That would be a nice thing."

Smiling slightly I replied, "I'll make sure to put potion making at the top of my to-do list. After getting accepted to Hogwarts of course."

He laughed, "I didn't understand the last half of that, but alright."

With a small giggle, I turned my head to look out the hospital window.

I was surprised to see it was completely dark out already.

"When did that happen?" I asked, gazing quizzically at the black sky.

"It's been dark for a short while now." Kakashi replied, his voice softer than before as he adjusted himself underneath me.

"Hmph. Well that's poopy..." I mumbled and turned back away from the window.

'_Yo sky, why you got to go all dark already? Not cool son! Ah, haaaa. Pun._' I grinned at my own lameness.

"I don't think it would be wise to go home now, what with Danzo still trailing you." Kakashi's tone held an air of resolute.

I quickly looked up at him, "I've gone home at night by myself before, you know."

"Yes, but Tsunade-sama had some ANBU keeping an eye on you."

Narrowing my eye's at him I responded, "Well that's just plain rude and unfriendly. I don't enjoy being watched by Danzo, nor do I enjoy being watched by ANBU members."

"It was for your safety, Becca." Kakashi attempted to explain.

"Still ruuddeeee. But I'm also not seeing why I can't go home now?" I complained not wanting to listen to his excuse and poking him in the arm hoping to get a straight answer.

Not even blinking, he swatted my hand away, which I gave him a dirty look for, then he replied.

"There aren't any ANBU to watch you this second, with what just occurred today, the entire village is on guard. So with no one to watch you and most of the ninja concerned with the safety of the village, tonight would be a perfect opportunity for Danzo to get a hold of you." He finished his mini speech with a grave expression and I could have sworn, he pulled me tighter up against him.

"Well fuck him. I do what I want." I declared, doing my best to give him an 'I mean business' look.

Kakashi's fingers moved from their spot on my neck, to my jaw where he ran his thumb gently over it.

"Becca," he began as a smile etched itself upon his face, "In the short while I've know you... I can fully agree with that statement."

I smirked at him, "Well good! Best be recognized son!"

Kakashi chuckled, clearly not knowing how else to react to my weirdness.

"So..." I started, wanting to come back to the going home subject. "What am I supposed to do about leaving?"

He looked at me thoughtfully, then moved his hand to my back. "Well, like I said. It would be a very bad idea to leave. You should just stay here tonight."

I went slightly slack-jawed."Are you serious? Here? As in the hospital?"

"Yes."

My typical insane blushing returned and I felt my face burn at what I thought he was getting at "And I'm assuming in this room... Right?"

"That would be best." he stated, his usual aloof demeanor returning as he started gently rubbing my back.

My face burning intensely, I stared at his own to make sure he was being serious. He held my gaze with an expressionless stare.

'_Holy fuck. Hollyyy fuckkk... he's dead serious. Ohfuckohfuckkkk._'

"Er... we-well... I'mnotleavingthisbed!" I blurted out quickly, while trying to keep my still heated face as blank as possible.

He stared silently at me for a few moments, his expression not changing at all. Then finally his lips curved slightly under his mask and his dark eye held mine in a warm gaze.

"Alright." he replied, in an extremely soft voice.

Swallowing the lump I didn't even realize was in my throat, I tore away from his gaze and pulled my body from his hand.

My ears and cheeks were incredibly hot as I awkwardly tried to get myself under the thin hospital sheet. After a bit of tugging and yanking I finally succeeded in getting all the way underneath.

Right away I found a pillow being placed behind my head by Kakashi, as he moved from his propped up position, to laying down next to me.

The burning sensation in my face wouldn't diminish in the slightest as I tried to get comfortable.

'_FUCKKK! I won't be able to sleep... Goddammmittt. Kakashi is laying right behind me! UGH! So. Much. Uncomfortable Sexiness!_'

I exhaled as quietly as possible to try and calm down. Then, very hesitantly, I turned my head to look behind me.

I found him to already be looking at me with a small smile upon his face. His silver bangs adorably hanging over his eyebrows and somewhat covering his closed eye. But his open dark orb immediately became fixed with my brown one's.

We gazed at each other wordlessly, for what felt like an eternity. After a while though, I found my eye's leaving his and being drawn to his cloth covered lips.

'_JUST DO IT! YOU'VE ALREADY DONE IT BEFORE! FUCKING KISS HIM!_'

I swallowed and decided to act on my inner thoughts.

Quickly I leaned in, placing my lips over his and kissed him for the second time.

With no resistance on his part, he instantly reciprocated the action. His hand traveling once more to the back of my neck, bringing me into a deeper kiss.

I let out a tiny moan and pulled back, not wanting to this go somewhere more right now. Breathing slowly I met his smiling gaze once again.

"Um... Good Night. I guess." I whispered, with an awkward smile.

He let out soft chuckle as he reached out his fingers to gently stroke my jaw. "Good Night, Becca."

I promptly turned back over, grinning like a lunatic.

'_Ohmygawd. Ohmygawddd. Ohmygawdd._' was literally all that was running through my head at the moment.

As I closed my eyes, I felt his warm arm go around my waist and he pulled me up against his perfect body.

My head was now resting right underneath his and against his chest. Pulling me even tighter up against him, he tenderly kissed my shoulder.

"Good Night Kakashi..." I muttered again, finding myself to suddenly be very sleepy, no longer caring about being in the hospital, but just enjoying being in his arms.

His only response was to hold me even closer.

* * *

...Elsewhere...

* * *

"I'm telling you! Those Konoha bastards are fucking mind readers! They knew everything about us!" An furious pink eyed, silver haired man ranted.

"I really doubt that, mmm." A young blonde artist, replied.

"Fuck you, Deidara! They knew all our techniques and even our weakness! Right Kakuzu?" The Jashinist demanded, angrily trying to prove his point.

"Hidan, are you sure about this?" The man with Rinnegan eye's questioned.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure!" Hidan snarled at Pain.

"Kakuzu, is this true?" Pain looked at Kakuzu, hoping to get a reliable answer.

"Yes. They were able to perceive every technique we were going to use. Along with knowing about Hidan's "immortality" before he even began attacking." Kakuzu slowly explained, his green eye's fixed on Hidan and filled with nothing but contempt for his partner.

"See! I told you so! Those bastards know something!" Hidan yelled.

"Of course they know something, they're not dumb, mmm." Deidara laughed, taunting Hidan.

"Fuck you Deidara-chan, yo! At least I didn't lose my arm to them!" Hidan retorted, glaring at the artist.

"Enough. Deidara, Hidan." Commanded Pain, in an low stern voice.

Both men stopped talking, but continued to stare daggers at each other.

"Now it seems we have a problem, how could the Konoha ninja possibly know all of what you've been telling us?" Pain's pierced face remained blank as he thought a loud about the predicament.

"Oh! Oh! Zetsu-san should spy on the Konoha people!" exclaimed Tobi in his very excited, child persona.

"Shut up Tobi, mmm!" Deidara snapped at his partner.

Pain remained quiet for a few moments, contemplating what Tobi suggested.

After a little while he spoke, "Zetsu," his spiral eye's fixed onto the black and white man, "remain on the outskirts of Konoha for as long as possible to see what you can pick up on."

"**Hai.**" The black half replied with a smile, then proceeded to sink into the ground.

* * *

**OoooooOooOoOohhh. :3 Stuff is happeninggg. Let me know what you think! Don't forget to Reviewww! I freakn' love you guys so much!**

**and so does Tobi.**

**But not really.**

**But he might if you review... =]  
**


	14. Searching for the words

**Well hello my children. Glad you're reading this! I just want to say thank you for all the great reviews I've received! They mean a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

""_**Hai.**" The black half replied with a smile, then proceeded to sink into the ground."_

* * *

The loud sound of birds chirping bled through into my dream. The noise slowly forcing me back into the conscious world.

Without opening my eyes, I could tell it was already very bright out. My skin felt incredibly warm everywhere the sun touched. My whole body felt sluggish with the effects of over sleeping, but I had no intentions of getting up.

I went to rollover to block out the bright rays, but found myself unable to move.

'_...the fuck?_' was my only thought before I snapped my eyes open and turned over with all my might.

What I did not expect, was to smash into a boney object, which was accompanied by a foreign "Unff".

Taking a second to acclimate, I realized what was going on.

"Kakashi...?" I raised an eyebrow upwards, as I looked at the silver haired man I was sharing the bed with.

He was rubbing a spot on his ribs where I bashed into him.

"Becca." Kakashi answered, his face displayed the questioning as to why I hit him.

"Sorry..." I looked at him sheepishly, "I didn't mean to attack you, I was mostly asleep and rolling over forcefully seemed like the solution to why I couldn't move... I'm extremely special you know."

Still rubbing, he now looked amused. "I see. Well... it was quite a hard hit."

"I really am sorry!" I spoke, going doe-eyed.

"Mm-hmm." was his teasing reply.

I pursed my lips, "Well. I'll make it better then."

I reached out, moved his hand and leaned over the area I hurt on his ribs. Quickly, I gave the spot a light peck.

"Better?" I smirked as I flopped back beside him.

His lips and eyes were curved, displaying his adorable smile.

"Much." he whispered leaning close, locking his arm over my stomach and pulling me up against him.

I bit my lip, letting out a slightly nervous laugh. Even after spending the night in the same bed, being with him like this was still a little overwhelming.

Pulling me completely up against his chest, he bowed his head and tenderly placed two kisses upon my neck.  
I let out a small giggle, "Kakashi..."

He repeated the adoring action, this time higher up.

I moved my hand to his exposed shoulder, gently digging in my nails. My neck being one of the most sensitive areas on my body, his kisses were beginning to have some serious effects.

Kakashi's activity continued, electing small moans from me as I dug my nails into his skin even harder.

His grip on me became more secure and he pulled me tighter up against his chest. My moaning grew louder, the assault on my neck continued, causing heat to pool in the bottom half of my body.

A loud knock interrupted us.  
I literally jumped from the sudden noise and immediately attempted to bolt from the bed. But Kakashi held me down, preventing my escape.

The door swung open and Tsunade walked in, followed by Shizune.

'_You're fucking kidding me... oh god. Why, why do you hate me..._'  
I don't think I had ever been as red as I was now.

My entire face felt like it was on fire as I burned from embarrassment. I definitely was not expecting someone to walk in on us.  
From the looks upon Tsunade and Shizune's faces, they were not expecting to see me in bed with Kakashi either.

The only person in the room who surprisingly wasn't bothered by the situation, was the silver haired ninja himself. His demeanor completely calm and stoic as usual.

Incredibly awkward silence proceeded, Tsunade and Shizune's flabbergast glances switching between Kakashi and I.

After a few more nerve-wracking moments, I finally acted and did the most appropriate thing I could think of. Hide.  
Not so subtly, I yanked the sheet up, pulling it over my entire body with the exception of my eyes.

My ridiculous action obviously snapped Tsunade and Shizune back to reality, because right away The Hokage turned her focus onto Kakashi.

"Kakashi. Are you feeling well enough to attend the funeral?" Tsunade spoke, her voice firm as usual. The question sounding more like a demand.

The corners of my currently covered mouth turned downward. The thought of Asuma being dead, was still hard to believe. And the idea of his funeral actually happening was like throwing salt on an open wound for me. Despite what Kakashi said last night, I still couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

Warm fingers belonging to said silver haired ninja, made contact with my thigh. My eye's immediately widened.  
'_The fuck IS he doing?_'  
A new feeling quickly replaced the melancholy one as the tips of my ear's and cheeks burned.

"Ah.. I'm sure I'll be fine." He replied to Tsunade, his voice devoid of any emotion he may have been feeling.

"Good. Be there in 45 minutes."

With that, she gave me a short glance, turned on her heel and walked out. Shizune hastily followed, closing the door behind her with a _snap_.

I instantly shot up and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"I think... I should go now. You'll need to get ready for the, uh, funeral..." I spoke quietly, my back to him.

I heard the rustling of sheets. "Wait a few minutes, I want to take you home."

I felt my cheeks burn again and turned my head to look at him.  
He had moved to a sitting upright position, his dark eye met my brown ones, his face expressionless.

"Um... alright." I replied slightly confused by his lack of emotion, considering the caring nature of his words.

He made no verbal response, just turned sideways, flipped back the white sheets and stood up out of the bed.

I copied the action and right away my eyes caught something, to my complete surprise, I had not previously noticed.

I got a very clear look at Kakashi's left arm and the red ANBU tattoo that stood out from his light colored skin.

My teeth sunk into my lip, as I contained a fan-girl scream.

'_FUCK. Oh my gawdddd, it's so SEXY. WHAT IS THIS. __**Agyjqrwad;**_' My brain proceeded to turn to mush as I ogled the thin curving lines of the sexy tattoo.

Not paying attention to my gawking, he kneeled down and reached around the side of the nightstand next to the bed. When he stood back up, he had his clothes in hand.

'_Oh great Odin's gold, oh sweet sex god..._'

I felt myself start drooling at the idea watching him put his clothes on.

'_Sure he's not taking anything off. But still... he's gonna be getting fucking dressed in front of me!_'  
I contained another squeal and he began doing just that.

The first item of clothing he grabbed was the long sleeved blue shirt with the red Uzumaki symbols.

I watched in a happy daze as he tugged the shirt over his head, his silver spikes getting ruffled on their way out. Then one after the other, he pulled an arm through each sleeve.

I balled my fist, covering my mouth as I nearly died watching the edge of the blue shirt drop over his already covered, yet clearly defined abs.

Next he pulled the iron plated gloves on, followed by his flak jacket, which his closed up with a loud _zippp_.

Lastly he gently picked up his forehead protector, placing it across his brow, then reaching his hands behind and securing it in place. Slowly he pulled it over his closed, scarred eye.

At this point, I was pretty sure I was actually drooling, or at least looked like a female version of Jirayia. I touched my nose to make sure I wasn't having a classic anime nose bleed.  
'_Nope. No blood. Just wet panties- I mean... wut. It sure looks lovely outside._'

"Becca." Kakashi's calm voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at the now fully dressed Copy Ninja, and gave him my most innocent smile.  
"Yes, sir?"

He let out a light laugh, taking a few steps forward and gently pulled me into a hug.

Smiling, I slid my hands up under his flak jacket, wrapping them around his lower back and laid my head against his chest.

I felt him rest his chin upon the top of my head.

"Are you hungry?" he asked in a hushed tone.

I nodded and my stomach also voiced it's agreement, making my cheeks turn crimson.  
'_Way. To. Go stomach. YOU SUCK._'

Kakashi's cloth covered lips softly made contact with my forehead.

"Let's leave." he spoke, his warm breath tickling my skin.

Letting out a light sigh, I nodded once more, before breaking out into a grin, "Yeah, let's blow this joint."

* * *

We walked side by side down the bustling streets of Konoha, Kakashi mainly leading, since he actually knew his way around, while I on the other hand still sucked at figuring out the streets.  
I wasn't exactly sure where we were headed, but I assumed it had to be in the direction of my apartment, since we were running out of time before the funeral would start.  
I glanced to my left at him strolling down the road, both hands in his pockets. A rare sight, Icha Icha Paradise not out and open.

'_Awww. He's so cute. He has ridiculously sexy genes. Thank you Sakumo!_' I hid my smile, watching him walk peacefully, a thoughtful expression on his face as he gazed a head.

After a few minutes more of silent walking, he finally turned to me and spoke.

"Up here, just wait a second. I'll be right back." His eye curved, smiling, pointing to the outside of the Dango shop.

I let out a pleasant gasp, '_It's THE Dango shop! Awesome! I'll get to try some Dango!_'

"Okay!" I beamed at him, ecstatic at the prospect of trying the delicious treat.

Kakashi's smiled remained etched upon his face as he pushed through the short blue flaps into the store.

A minute or two later he exited the shop, a gray tray in his hand, resting upon it were two Dango sticks.

"Here, enjoy." he held it out to me, his smile set.

I almost began jumping up and down, I was so excited.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I squealed, a grin stretched across my face, as I carefully took the two sticks off the tray.

The sweet aroma coming from the sticky brown liquid was intoxicating, and it overall looked amazing. I could feel my mouth began to water.

"You haven't had them before, have you?" Kakashi questioned.

I arched an eyebrow, "How did you know?"

"The way you were staring at them."

I smiled sheepishly. As we began walking once more, I took my first bite of the Dango.

My mouth flooded with insane flavor. It was soft, slightly chewy, and sweet with the tiniest bit of salty. It was just perfect.

"Mmm!" I grinned, bug-eyed, trying to keep the delicious food from falling out of my mouth.

Kakashi looked pleased at my reaction.

'_HOLY SHIT. This is SO FUCKING GOOD! I LOVE JAPANESE PEOPLE! THANK YOU!_' I continued eating, not caring how uncivilized I probably looked.

"Kakashi!" I finally spoke, finishing the first stick. "This. is. AMAZING. It's like an orgasm in my mouth."

I immediately began working on the second tasty dumpling treat, not even waiting for a reply.

He let out a slightly awkward, but happy laugh, "A-ah. You're very... strange, Becca."

I nodded in agreement, smiling at him with the Dango stick still in my mouth, devouring another tasty morsel.

By the time I was completely done with my awesome breakfast, I could see my apartment up ahead.

I was beginning to feel nervous, again. Once I had reached the staircase to the building, I wasn't even sure what to do.

'_Do I ask him to come in? No... he doesn't have time. Kiss him goodbye? Is that appropriate? Well... normally I'd say yes, but this whole place is weird-_'

"Becca. I warned you earlier." Kakashi's firm voice cut my tangent short.

I blinked at him, slightly confused. '_The fuck? Warned me?_'

He reached out, took hold of my arm and pulled me up against his lean body.

"Stop worrying." his voice stern, but his dark eye warm.

I blushed recalling his words from last night.

_" I'm going to break that bad habit of yours." _

I exhaled, a tiny smile forming, the affection he showed me was just so... nice.

"Alright." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck, tugging his face closer to mine.

His previously faint expression, now etched into a smile as he brought his lips towards my own. We both seemed to close the distance at the same moment, sharing a slow chaste kiss, before parting.

"I'll see you later?" I quietly asked, backing up towards the stairs.

"Yes. I promise to come back before the day is over."

The first thing I did when I entered the apartment was take a fast shower, put a different set of clothes on, then eventually ended up sprawled out on my bed.

I spent about a total of 5 minutes just laying there staring the ceiling, when I came to the conclusion I was incredibly bored.

"Well, fuck it. I'm leaving this apartment."

Once again, I began wandering the streets. Not really giving a shit.

'_Fuck Danzo, I won't let that ugly bastard ruin my time here! I've already been doing enough of that to myself._'

Eventually I spotted some ninja in black, heading only to what I could assume was Asuma's funeral. I followed behind them for a short distance, as they walked into an area of the village I definitely had not been before.

They reached a forested area, then turned left into it. I walked faster, to try and catch up.

I reached the entrance to the Konoha cemetery, and did not proceed any further.

Rows and rows of graves covered the ground, all leading to the stone steps way in the back, where the giant red flame sculpture stood.

'_For a grave yard... it's surprisingly beautiful._' I mused, taking in the image of it all.

Loud bells began ringing, and I gazed at the sea of ninjas clad in black lined up further a head in the field.

The sound of muffled crying carried all the way back to where I was, standing under the wooden arch.

My heart ached, my eye's downcast as they filled with hot tears.

'_Poor Asuma... Poor Kurenai, I'm sorry this happened._'

The beautiful music from the bells, only making the situation more saddening.

I wiped the back of my hand across my eyes and turned away from the funeral in progress.

I chose to head back the direction I came from, being bored at my apartment seemed like a much better idea than lurking at a funeral.

I passed by a fenced field, where I saw someone clad in black laying down in the grass, a thin stream of smoke billowing upwards from them.

Halting my step, I got closer and realized it was Shikamaru.

'_That's right... he didn't attend Asuma's funeral._'

I decided to go talk to the guy.

"Hey." I said gently, walking over to him.

He untucked his arms and turned his head to look at me.

"Oh... hey, Becca."

I was surprised he actually remembered my name.

"Mind if I join you?"

He shrugged and took another drag from the cigarette, then put his arms back under his head.

I sat down in the cool grass next to him, crossing my legs.

He continued to stare upwards at the sky, his eye's glazed over, clearly in a ton of pain over the loss of his Sensei.

I couldn't help but feel immense amounts of empathy for the young ninja.

"Look, I know we don't know each other that well... and it's probably not my place." I paused, trying to decipher his expression.

His face remained unchanged, so taking a small breath, I continued.

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Shikamaru. I understand how it feels to lose someone close to you."

He made no acknowledgment, glazed eye's still focused on the clouds.

"I know the pain you're feeling right now, that it hurts so much you're probably unsure of how to cope with it."

He tore his gaze away from the clouds, turning his attention onto me, but still puffing on the cigarette.

"I lost my Grandmother two years ago, at the time I was in shock and so much pain I couldn't even manage to cry. The grief was so tremendous that I didn't attend her funeral, I couldn't have dealt with my family... or been able to handle seeing the pain I knew my Grandpa was in."

I set out a shaking sigh, and Shikamaru stared at me, like he was waiting for me to continue.

"I hated myself for the longest time, I felt like a terrible person for not going, she was so important to me, I loved her greatly. But... my mom explained to me, no one was mad. Not even my grandpa. We all have to deal with pain and grief in our own ways, that it's okay to feel the way you feel. So... the point of all my rambling... was I want you to know I care and understand. That the pain you're feeling is normal, and even if you already knew that. Sometimes it helps to hear comforting words from another person, letting you know everything will be okay."

I pressed my lips together, feeling only the slightest bit embarrassed, but glad I spoke anyways.

'_I hope I helped... even a little. It's always awkward to try and comfort someone who is in grief, I'm praying I didn't sound like an asshole or whatever the fuck._'

He removed the cigarette from his mouth and met my eyes. He stared at me, brooding, obviously mulling over what I said. After a few seconds more of silence, he spoke.

"Ah... thanks for sharing that with me." his words slow and quiet.

I half smiled, "It's what friends are for... I'll see you later."

With that, I stood up brushing some grass off my pants, actually feeling surprisingly good.

'_He's a great kid, and yeah... I still feel horrible about Asuma, but I'm sure he wouldn't want Shikamaru wallowing in his grief._'

I left the fenced off field, restarting my walk back to the apartment.

* * *

I entered my current living quarters and immediately made my way to the living room, where the light green couch was located.

I flopped face first into the cushions, trying extremely hard to not feel depressed. The long walk back to my apartment was enough time for my mood to change from decent to melancholy.

'_Remember what Kakashi said! THIS. ISN'T. YOUR. FAULT._' I growled into the cushion, feeling sad and frustrated.

'_Why can't I feel happy for more than 3 seconds? UGH! Give me happiness now!_' I pull my face out of the cushion and twisted my body around on the couch, so I was now hanging upside down.

The tips of my curly hair brushed across the floor as I wiggled my feet around, bored already.

"Well, I rather be here than at the funeral." I let out a very loud, dramatic sigh, then started humming some tuneless song.

'_So funeral, Shikamaru, then Team 10 and Kakashi go out to fight Hidan and Kakuzu. Except now, that part won't happen..._'

I continued humming, as my thoughts wandered and my eye's fixed on the ceiling.

'_What the hell is going to happen now? How much have I changed? Well, Asuma is still... dead._'

I closed my eyes.

'_Why the fuck can't I stop thinking about what I've affected? I mean, C'MON! I really need to give myself a break here!_'

I draped my arm across my eyes, sighing.

'_This is all bullshit! God, I just..._'

"OKAY STOP!" I declared angrily, getting sick of my self berating.

A loud set of knocks came from my door.

My lips curved down into a frown, I didn't want company this second.

Another loud knock.

"ENTER!" I called out, feeling annoyed.

I heard the slight creak of the door, followed by light footsteps.

"Becca?" Kakashi's even toned voice rang through my apartment.

'_Wait, wut. KAKASHI?_'

I lifted my arm, opened my eyes and an upside down Copy Ninja entered my vision.

"Sir?" I questioned back, all my annoyance gone in an instant. Seeing him just made me feel warm and fuzzy, my previous worries already forgotten.

The still upside down image of him, smiled at me amused.

"Is there a reason you're not using that couch properly?"

A grin stretched across my face.

"Using it properly is too mainstream." I pretended to push up some invisible hipster glasses.

He made his way over to the couch, sitting down beside me.

I swung my legs to the left, in attempt to sit up straight. Instead I just ungracefully fell off the couch, landing onto the hard floor with a _thud_.

"Ow. That was fun." I mumbled, rubbing my now throbbing shoulder.

Kakashi chuckled lightheartedly and reached out his hand to help me up, I happily accepted it and was pulled back onto the couch.

"So what's up Doc?" I smiled at him, as I casually laid my legs across his lap and tucking my arms behind my head.

"Well I promised I would come back, but I also have news to tell you." he rested a hand upon my left knee, his face appearing aloof as usual.

"Good news or bad news?" I arched an eyebrow, having no idea of what kind of news to expect, considering his lack of expression.

'_So typical of Kakashi, always leaving me guessing. DAMN YOUR ALOOF SEXINESS!_'

He slowly ran his fingers tips up and down my leg, making my heart rate increase and giving color to my cheeks.

I tried holding back a nervous smile, as he silently proceeded with the pleasureful action, not answering my question.

"Ka-Kakashi?" I addressed him quietly, he wasn't even looking at me, but staring across the room with a vacant expression.

"Kakashi?" I tried again, as he still continued running his fingers along my leg.

This time he turned his gaze to meet mine.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if it was good or bad news."

He moved his fingers up higher, to my thigh.

"It's neither, it's just news. I have to take you to a meeting in a few minutes."

I stared intently at him, squinting a bit in confusion.

'_I'm not even sure what to say right now. He's acting... unusual. Fine then, two can play that game!_'

"You're quite glorious, you know that?" I spoke straight faced.

He cocked his head the slightest bit to right.  
I burst out laughing, it was way too adorable.

'_Oh my gawdddddd! I think my life is now complete. THAT LOOK!_'

His eye and cloth covered lips both slowly curved - depicting his beautiful smile, as I continued laughing.

I flopped backwards onto the cushion still chuckling, as Kakashi's smile remained and his fingers continued along my leg.

"Uuahh, Kakashiiii. You're one awesome man." I grinned at him.

"And you're one beautiful woman." he stated, his smile even wider.

I went beat red as I opened and closed my mouth, suddenly having lost the ability to speak.

'_He...He... HEJUSTCALLEDMEBEAUTIFUL!_'

Kakashi let out a small chuckle, obviously enjoying my reaction.

I continued to sit there with a dumbfounded look, completely baffled at his compliment.

He gazed at me with a set smile, then removed his fingers from my knee and placed the warm digits gently against my neck.

I turned my eyes to meet his happy dark one.

"We need to leave for the meeting now." he spoke quietly.

I blinked, "Ye-yeah... meeting. Now. Got it."

* * *

Kakashi and I made our way through Konoha, venturing into a section I had yet to visit. An area at the furthest edge of the village itself, and a place I had only seen once before in the Manga.

Our destination was a tall, uniquely structured gray tower. It was surrounded by a large body of water, with a partly enclosed bridge leading underneath the building, to the entrance.

It was the same tower where they held the meeting deciding on who would become The Sixth Hokage.

I cringed and bit my lip as we neared the bridge.

'_This is NOT a place I want to visit._'

* * *

**Nananananananana TOW - ER!  
Yayy, another chapter has ended. I hope you liked it! Show your love by reviewing! I like dem reviews gurrllll. **


	15. What my heart feels for you!

**Andddd the new chapter! So, there will be a lemon in this, just a warning. I hope you guys truly enjoy this chapter! Thanks for continuing to read! I love the feedback I get! Keep 'em coming. **

* * *

'_This is NOT a place I want to visit._'

* * *

Kakashi and I stepped foot onto the bridge and my stomach knotted up even more as I hesitated, latching onto the railing.

'_I don't want to go there. Idon'twanttoenterthatscaryplace._'

The gray tower loomed ahead, it's large shadow casting down in front of me, my grip tightened on the metal railing as I refused to take another step.

"Becca, it's going to be okay." Kakashi spoke reassuringly as he moved in front of me, blocking the ominous tower from view.

I shook my head. Standing there, images of Danzo and his malevolent intentions flashed through my mind. This building was the epicenter where he obtained the power that he always craved.

'_And it could still happen..._'

My anxiety skyrocketed, I had already changed enough, what other damage was I going to cause by going in there?

"I don't want you to keep worrying. I promise, I'll be with you the whole time." Kakashi spoke softly, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't make me go in there, Kakashi. I-I don't want to! Please!" I met his eye, begging, feeling tears start to form in my own.

He wordlessly stared back at me, his expression pained, obviously conflicted at what he should do.

Seconds of silence passed, our eyes remained locked, mine brimming with tears, his own a dark pool of guilt.

Finally he let out a small sigh and moved his hand from my shoulder, to gently cupping my cheek, the rough material of his gloves brushing against my skin.

"I'm sorry, Becca. But we have to go." his voice was slightly strained.

I clenched my jaw and tore my eyes from his, the tears now spilling over.

"Please, Becca... don't. I can't stand to see you cry."

I felt him wrap his arms around me, engulfing my body into his, squeezing me comfortingly in a hug.

"It will be fine, everything will be okay." he whispered soothingly.

I let out a muffled whimper, hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I promise, nothing bad will happen. I would never let something happen." he continued, his hot breath against my ear, holding me even tighter.

I shook my head.

"I promise. I swear. I will always protect you." Kakashi stated with conviction, his tone soft and soothing as he ran one hand along my back, in attempt to calm me down.

I wanted so badly to stop crying and be able to believe his affectionate words. I couldn't though, my anxiety and fear were already pouring out in waves.

I sobbed harder into his chest, no longer being able to hear anything other than my own cries of distress.

Kakashi gently kneaded my back, whispering sweet nothings, trying to lull me into a state of ease.

This continued for the next couple minutes, me sobbing into his chest as he held me, cradled in his arms.

Eventually my crying dwindled down and I was able to compose my thoughts once more, like a rational human being.

I ran an arm over my wet eyes, '_Well that went well... all he ever sees you do is cry. I'm so fucking awesome. I can definitely see why he's attracted to me..._'

"You must think" I sniffed and mumbled into his flak jacket "I'm the most emotionally unstable person ever."

He swept a warm thumb across my cheek, wiping away some lingering tears.

"No. I think you're doing well, actually."

'_Well? The fuck? How can he call me constantly going from cheery to crying, well?_'

I turned my eyes up to his.

"What do you mean?"

"Considering your situation. Being torn from your home, into a new place with no one you know, where a great deal is expected from you. And the burden you bear, having knowledge of the future. I think being emotional is a natural reaction." He half smiled, running a hand over my hair.

I let out a tiny laugh, "Well at the very least then, I must look awful from all my crying."

"No, you're just as lovely. Crying didn't change anything. In fact, I've never seen crying look more beautiful."

I meekly laughed again as my cheeks burned. His blunt compliments were still something I wasn't accustomed to.

'_I don't know if I will ever get used to them. He's just so sweet and caring, UGH! How can one person possibly be this perfect?_'

"Do you think you're ready to go now? Because we're late." He questioned straightforward.

I exhaled with a nod, "As ready as I'll ever be."

The inside of the building was just room after room, with a large flight of stairs spiraling up through the middle.

We walked all the way to the top to the biggest room, where two ANBU ninja were standing by the doors, on either side. The one on the left had a fox mask with two red stripes and his spiky brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. The one on the right had a bird mask with three purple stripes and blonde unruly hair.

"Kakashi-san." The ninja on the right greeted in a neutral tone. He made no acknowledgment of me, but I could feel his stare from behind the porcelain disguise.

The ninja on the left wordlessly pushed open the door, to allow us entrance into the meeting.

Kakashi briefly made eye contact with me then made his way into the room.

'_Oh shit, this is it. Fuckkkk._'

I took a deep breath and followed.

The room was large and dimly light, there were at least six more ANBU members surrounding the area, lined up against the walls.

In the center was a huge rectangular table that a group of ninja were seated around.

I remained at the doorway, already feeling my entire body become hot and a shade of red as I scanned the sea of faces.

At the head of the table was Tsunade, sitting where the Fire Daimyo normally sat - Shizune at her side as usual and Ton-Ton in her arms.

On the right side of the table directly next to the Hokage sat the two old Councilors; Homura and Koharu. Next to Koharu sat the tan cloaked ANBU captain, his face covered by a cat mask.

Surprisingly to me, were Raido and Ibiki on the right side as well, respectively.

On left side of the wooden table sat Shikaku Nara and Yamato, with two empty seats in between them.

Kakashi took his place in the unoccupied chair closest to Shikaku.

"Becca. Please have a seat." Tsunade's steely voice cut through the room.

My cheeks flushed more and I glanced over to Kakashi, who gestured to the empty seat on his right.

Walking briskly, I relocated myself to the chair between him and Yamato.

I instantly gained some relief, feeling more at ease being inclosed by two ninja I was already very familiar with.

"So this is the girl?" Homura questioned Tsunade, not even bothering to look in my direction.

I could feel irritation already building in my veins.

'_REALLY? I'm right in front of you, you old shit!_'

"Yes. This is Becca." Tsunade replied, narrowing her eyes at the old man.

He peered at me through his teal colored rimmed glasses, studying.

'_WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A PICTURE! IT'LL LAST LONGER BITCH!_' I clenched my fist, nails digging into the palms of my hand.

I glanced over at Tsunade who was also looking at the two councilors, a scowl plastered on her face as usual for when interacting with them.

"Well, then shouldn't we deal with the situation at hand?" Koharu interrupted our glaring session.

_Tch._ Was the noise Tsunade made before turning her gaze in my direction.

"Yamato. What information have you and your team gathered?"

My eyes traveled to the right, onto Yamato's slightly nervous face.

"Hai. Well we know nothing of..."

I felt myself quickly zone out, not really hearing what Yamato was saying. Just listening to his voice, watching his lips and eyes move.

'_Is it weird I absolutely adore his voice? And his fucking face? He's just the cutest ninja ever! I want to squeeze and coddle him._' I continued gawking at his face, transfixed by his almond shaped black eyes as they blinked, and his lips moving, forming sentences.

'_Yeah. I'm a fucking creeper. Definitely got some stalkerish traits. BUT THIS IS YAMATO! He's just, he's just... HE'S JUST SO CUTE! Gaahahaha. Is it possible to be in love with like 25 people at onc-_"

"Becca!"

I jumped a bit out of my seat.

Tsunade's cutting voice had given me a fright, snapping me out of my creepy staring time.

I blinked a couple times and turned from Yamato's confused face to the Hokage's frowning one.

"What do you think?"

'_What do I think?_'

"Er-ermm... I... sounds good?" I tried poorly playing off the fact that I had no fucking clue what she was referring to.

She narrowed her eyes a bit, clearly seeing through my failed attempt.

'_I really need to work on learning how to lie to ninja..._'

I glanced to my left, catching Kakashi's amused gaze.

"Becca, we need to know if you have any idea where the Akatsuki base is located?" Tsunade spoke again, her mouth now hidden behind steepled fingers.

I clenched my jaw, "No. I don't."

"This is important. We need to know." Ibiki's deep voice joined in.

I turned my now slightly annoyed gaze to his scarred face.

"Really, I don't know!"

'_Why do they always ask me such bullshit questions they know I can't answer!_'

"You had knowledge about Asuma's death and I know you know more than you're telling us now." Tsunade insisted.

"Yes! But I told you before, I-

"The girl should be kept under lock down, guarded and supervised." Koharu spoke coldly, interrupting my sentence.

I whipped my head to the direction of the old woman.

My veins instantly filled with rage as I could feel screams begin forming in my throat.

Nobody talked about me like that. **Nobody.  
**  
Just as I began opening my mouth to tear that old bitch a new one, warm fingers belonging to my silver haired ninja enclosed around my wrist, so I momentarily silenced myself.

"I assure you, that is completely unnecessary." Tsunade spoke to Koharu, her voice laced with anger.

I met Kakashi's dark eye, as he inclined his head slightly towards me.

"Remain calm. Tsunade will take of it. Just keep calm." he whispered so quietly, that even I could barely hear.

I exhaled loudly through my nose, and he slowly released my wrist.

'_1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10.' _I counted over and over again in my head, trying to calm down as I heard The Hokage and Koharu banter with each other over me.

* * *

Right outside of the village, at the edge of the forest, a black and white Akatsuki member emerged from the grass covered ground.

"_That explains a lot. I'm surprised someone like that exists._" the white half spoke.

"**Tobi will want us to stick around and find out more.**" the black half answered.

"_We can do that._" the white half spoke again a slight smile forming.

Zetsu reached out his right hand and placed it against the nearest tree, his body began merging with it, disappearing, until nothing but a single yellow eye was left visible in the middle of bark.

* * *

"That was the biggest bullshit of all bullshit!" I growled kicking some dirt up from the road.

Kakashi remained quiet, walking along beside me, hands in his pockets.

"What the hell is with those two old assholes! I'm not just some object that they can do as they please with, or talk about me like I'm not there!" I ranted some more, stomping along and crossing my arms, turning to my companion.

"Ah. I know." Kakashi spoke softly, in a sympathetic tone.

I let out another feral growl.

By the time we reached the door to my apartment, I had calmed down quite a bit, having loudly vented my frustrations the entire walk there, somewhat to Kakashi's embarrassment.

I pushed open my door and walked in, closely followed by the Copy Ninja.

Kicking off my shoes, I flopped onto my bed, not having even bothered to turn on the lights or do anything else.

I felt the end of my bed sink down a bit from Kakashi joining me on the mattress.

"Becca, I want to talk to you about our relationship."

I shot straight up, my eyes widening as I furrowed my brows, taken by surprise at the question.

'_Well no beating around the bush with this one._'

"Wh-what... do you want to talk about exactly?" I stuttered a bit, not really sure where this could be going.

He shifted his hands, and turned his dark eye to my brown ones.

"I've never been in a relationship before." he spoke candidly, his tone retaining it's usual calmness.

I blinked, actually a little shocked.

'_Well... I guess I never gave it anything thought until now. But... I just assumed he had...'  
_  
"Why?" I blurted out.

Then gasped, quickly covering my mouth.

"Sorry." I mumbled from behind my hand.

His expression didn't change, "I just never felt that type of intimacy was necessary."

His black eye seemed to grow darker, as his stared at me.

"But then those feelings changed."

I felt my cheeks tinge with color.

"When you first opened your eyes in that hospital, I was drawn to you."

The color on my cheeks intensified and my throat tightened as he continued speaking.

"I couldn't explain it, but every time I saw you after that, that feeling I first had, grew."

The tips of my ears began to burn as my entire body flushed, the words coming out of his mouth were so surreal.

'_This-this type of stuff... it's fairy tale shit! It isn't supposed to be actually happening._'

I reached out my fingers and took his hand in my own.

"So-so... you've never been with anyone?" I quietly asked.

'_He's a virgin?_'

"No. I have been with someone, just once."

'_WHAT!_'

I frowned as I unexpectedly felt my body explode with jealously. The idea of another woman _being_with MY man. My Kakashi.

'_SOME BITCH IS GOING TO DIE!_'

"Who?" I questioned him in a strained whisper, struggling to remain calm.

He vaguely answered, "Some woman from another village. It was nearly seven years ago, I was young. I was on my way home from a mission." the detached tone of his voice and stony expression made me feel a little better.

"I see..." I mumbled, breaking eye contact.

I felt his free hand run through my hair, gently grazing my skin.

"All I know is, we did what we did and I had no feelings about it."

His fingers ran across my neck, caressing the sensitive flesh.

I met his eye again, if it had been any man other than Kakashi to say that, I wouldn't have believed it. But this was Kakashi, and I trusted him completely.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me." I attempted to force a smile, wanting to push through that relapse of frustration.

He silently stared back, a pondering look in his eye as his fingers continued along my skin.

"What about you?" he finally spoke "I know you were... with, that guy." Kakashi asked cautiously, obviously referring to my now ex-boyfriend.

I chewed the inside on my mouth, feeling the stress bubbling up.

"I... you have to understand Kakashi, where I come from, a lot of kids by Naruto's age have already... had sex."

He nodded his silver spiked head, "Okay."

"We-well... before I even got into a relationship with, Donny, that's his name... if you didn't know."

Brooding silence came from him, our eyes remained locked.

I swallowed and continued, "I had been with two guys, and... then Donny and I had a short break up, during that time I was with another guy as well."

"I understand." was all Kakashi said.

I bit my lip, '_Great, he thinks I'm a total fucking whore. JUST GREAT!_' I pulled out of his grasp.

"I totally get it if you don't like it, Donny always told me I was a whore for being with them as well. I know I am-"

"Stop it." he spoke firmly, his tone no longer gentle or sweet, but laced with anger.

My eyes widened.

The lines of his cloth covered mouth turned downward into a deep frown as he continued, "That guy you were with previously may have spoken to you this way, but you're with ME now. I won't allow you to degrade yourself like that."

"Kakashi I-"

"Becca, you're not a whore. You're perfect." he gently grasped my chin, forcing me to look directly in his vehement black eye.

I let out a shaking breath and nodded in defeat before throwing my arms around him, burying my face against the crook of his neck.

He wrapped his arms securely around me, running a hand down my back.

"I want you to stop assuming the worst all the time. You put so much unnecessary stress on yourself, I won't let you anymore. It isn't healthy." He gently kissed my neck.

I nodded my head.

"So... are we... officially together then?" I turned my head, still laying against shoulder.

"Only if you want."

"Yes. More than anything. Don't you want to be?"

He hesitated.

I felt my stomach knot in upset, '_Why is he not answering?_'

"Kakashi? Do-don't you want to be with me?"

His mask covered face seemed to become more gloom, his black eye locked with mine, appearing a dark pool of guilt.

"Yes. I do. But, Becca... this was another thing I wanted to talk to you about." His tone was guarded.

I grasped the fabric of his vest as I became more nervous.

"Wha-what?"

He sighed, "I'm 30 years old. You're only a few years older than my students, not quite 20."

I immediately felt utterly disheartened, I turned my head back into his neck, hiding my eyes.

"It's more than a 10 year age difference between us..."

I clenched his vest tighter, my anger at the situation welling up.

"I don't care!" I finally declared into his shirt.

"Age is just a stupid number!"

He gently placed his hand on my head, running his fingers through my curls.

'_NO. FUCK THIS SHIT. I want this man more than anything in the world. I know he wants me too! FUCK THIS SHIT!_'

"Kakashi." I lifted my head and met his eye.

"Becca?"  
"I want to be with you. Period. We've been doing this weird dance, that granted has been mostly my fault, for a while – but I'm done with it. I want to be with you. I don't care that we're 10 years apart, I want this." I concluded, my voice unwavering as I finally let him know how much I cared for him and wanted this relationship.

We silently stared at each other for a few moments, until his lips began forming a smile underneath the mask.

"Okay. Then no more hesitation from either of us." His spoke resolutely.

"Good." I smiled and leaned closer to his face, lightly kissing the corner of his mouth.

He grasped the back of my head, not allowing me to pull back, instead forcing me into a proper kiss.

I giggled against his cloth covered lips as I planted a few soft pecks.

'_That mask... maybe..._'

"Kakashi?" I began.

"Hmm?" he smiled, his eye curved as he ran the tips of his fingers across my collar bone.

"Can I see under you mask?" I swallowed, my lips curving as butterflies formed in my stomach.

"Of course." he responded, his smile set.

The butterflies in my stomach intensified as I moved my fingers to the edge of his mask. Curling my fingers under the fabric, grasping lightly, I slowly pulled down the blue material that kept hidden one of the Naruto World's greatest mysterious.

Inch by inch I revealed more and more skin, til eventually I got it below his jaw.

I let go of the fabric and took in for the first time, the real face of Kakashi.

True to the many theories, he was very handsome, his jaw strong, yet narrow. His nose was a little long, but perfectly straight.

In-fact, he looked exactly like a young version of his father, which wasn't surprising at all. The only difference was that he didn't have any of the lines on his face, like his father had around his eyes and mouth.

The only "flaw" was the scar the extended down his cheek. Which I would hardly call a flaw at all, I found it only added to his perfection.

'_Holy fucking shit. He's so goddamn beautiful. Jezzuz h. christ. Motherofgod._'

I could feel fan girl screams welling up as the fluttering in my stomach intensified from gazing at his fully revealed face.

Daringly I reached out my hand, and at a languid pace, tenderly ran the pad of my thumb down the thin scar upon his cheek.

I saw his lips twitch slightly at the action.

'_Does it bother him?_'

Biting my lip, I decided to go further, and carefully removed his forehead protector, placing it on my bed.

His soft silver spikes fell down against his brow and his scarred eye remained shut, hiding the Sharingan from view. His open eye briefly caught my own, the dark orb filled with some apprehension.

I gazed back, trying to wordlessly convey through my own brown eyes, the amount of affection I felt for him at the moment.

I adjusted myself a bit, moving more onto my knees as I gently cupped his face, the warmth of his jaw radiating against my palm.

Leaning forward, I brushed my lips upon the soft scarred tissue of his eyelid.

His fingers dug into my back as a small noise came from his throat.

I repeated the action, my lips moving delicately along the scar, featherlight touches, grazing the silky skin.

He dug his fingers in harder and pulled my tightly against his torso, his other hand grasping the back of my neck.

I found my lips being pulled from their current place, to softly pressed up against Kakashi's own uncovered ones.

My eyes widened as our lips touched, realizing this was our first kiss that didn't have the fabric of his mask separating our skin. He pushed his lips fully against my own and a wave of heat shot through my body.

My lids became heavy as his satin lips moved against mine, gently massaging them. I parted my lips slightly, planting lots of little soft pecks across his mouth for every few long kisses we shared.

Moving my lips higher, I tenderly kissed the curved cupids bow at the center of his upper lip.

His warm hands slowly made their way down my sides, tracing the contours of my body, a small noise escaping my lips as we deepened the kiss.

I dragged my hands up into his silky hair as he pulled me more snugly against his chest, moving our lips softly, and sensuously together, feeding from the sweetness of each others mouths as our kiss deepened even more.

Through glazed eyes, I detached my swollen lips from his and fell backwards onto my cool bed.

Neither of us said anything as we stared at each other in the dark, slightly panting, the moonlight pouring in from my bedroom window the only source of light allowing us to gaze at one another.

Finally Kakashi shifted, leaning over and wordlessly grasped the edge of my pants. Before he went further, he looked me directly in the eye and I silently held his gaze, blinking once to signal my approval for what was to come.

He carefully undid my pants, pulling them slowly over my legs, inch by inch revealing more of my skin to be kissed by the moonlight.

He discarded the item of clothing onto the floor and slid his warm hands underneath my shirt, slowly peeling that off my body as well.

I immediately tried covering my exposed skin with my arms, feeling myself turn a shade of pink, suddenly embarrassed about my appearance.

Kakashi slid closer to me on the bed and reached out his hand, gently taking hold of my wrist and pulling it away from my body.

"Don't" he whispered, his black eye filled with adoration "You're perfect."

I turned two shades darker as I reluctantly allowed my other arm to drop away from my body.

He quietly gazed at me, the moonlight shining on his silver hair and very slowly, he opened his left eye.

I felt my lips part in awe, as he swept his Sharingan along the length of my body, his red eye slowly taking in the image of me.

"Kakashi?" I questioned, unsure of what exactly he was doing.

His eyes traveled back to my own, the intricate Sharingan captivating me for a second, until he closed his scarred lid, once more blocking it from view.

A small smile formed on his face, "I didn't want to forgot this sight."

I felt myself heat up, turning crimson with an awkward giggle.

'_That fucking cutie pie. Oh that man and his sweetness. It's going to kill me, I know it._'

Hesitantly I leaned forward and reached out, grasping the metal zipper of his flak jacket.

His small smile was set as he wrapped an arm around my body, dragging me into his lap, where I slowly pulled down the zipper.

He shrugged off the green vest, dropping it onto the floor. I took hold of both his hands, sliding the gloves off them, and tossing the metal plated objects onto our ever growing pile of clothing. Dipping his head, his lips connected with the sensitive skin of my neck.

I let out small mewl, heat shooting through my body as I lightly dug my nails into his back dragging them down to his waist. His lips continued working expertly along my neck, light nibbles and opened mouth kisses igniting a fierce fire in my belly.

Tucking my hands under the blue fabric of his shirt, I slowly pulled it up, exposing his light colored skin.

He detached from my neck, letting me remove the restricting clothing all the way, pulling it over his silver hair and throwing it onto the floor.

I allowed my eyes to travel across his lean, yet toned frame, taking in some of the faint scars that marred his flesh. Serenely, I gazed at the moonlight shining on his pale skin, my passion growing, watching the muscles of his stomach contracting with every breath he took.

I reached out and ran my hand along the solid muscle of his chest, his skin smooth beneath my fingers.

A low noise came from his throat before he quickly covered my mouth with his own in a hard passionate kiss, pulling me tight against him.

Sensually our mouths worked together, barely opening and closing, as we pressed our swollen lips against one another. Slowly he moved from my lips to kissing down my jaw, beneath my chin, his fingers trailing lightly behind.

I dug my nails into his skin, a moan tearing free as his made his way along my neck, nibbling and sucking, my vision growing hazy as the warmth intensified between my legs.

He worked upon my collarbone and I clung tighter to his body, dropping my head into the crook of his neck. He dragged his hands up my back, until they reached their destination, the clasp on my bra.

With nimble fingers he made short work of unhooking it, pulled the bra off and discarded the undergarment onto the floor with the other clothing.

Ours bare chests came in contact with each other as he grasped me in a tighter embrace.

I shivered at the contact, goosebumps forming across my ignited skin.

Ours lips came together once again, tasting each other, gently exploring across every inch of the tender flesh. Kakashi ran his fingers along my spine, softly grazing the exposed skin.

I wrapped my arms snugly around his neck, pushing myself up against his chest, deepening the kiss.

Slowly he detached himself from me, pulling backwards, carefully lowering me onto the soft bed.

Through glazed eyes I watched him stand up straight and begin to remove the rest of his clothing. Our eyes locked, both reflecting the infatuation and yearning we had for one another, and remained that way as he discarded the items one by one.

As he joined me back on the bed, slowly crawling over to me, I felt my heart swell at knowing what was about to happen.

It was an odd thing to feel such desire for someone, and yet for it to be so pure at the same time.

He moved between my legs, gently running the tips of fingers along the edge of my panties, making me mewl and curl my toes in pleasure. Slowly he curled his fingers under the hem and gently pulled them off, the last garment standing between us, and dropped them over the edge of the bed.

Planting his arms on either side of my body, I gazed up into his face, his silver bangs hanging down. I reached up and caressed his jaw, locking eyes with him once again.

Kakashi's own dark eye was filled with reverence and adoration, he dipped his head and brushed his lips against my own.

I encircled my arms around his neck as he lowered his body more, sliding even further between my legs and in a slow motion, our bodies joined as one.

Briefly, with a small moan, I closed my eyes and felt him place chaste kisses upon my lips and jaw as I took in the true bliss of this moment, of Kakashi being inside me.

He gradually proceeded to move, at a grueling pace, gently inching his hips forward, pushing against my own, his aroused member filling me, creating a hot sensation.

I let out a low moan of pleasure, tightening my arms around him and responding to his action.

Our hips began rocking together in a beautiful rhythm, every motion forward electing moans of pleasure from the both of us.

"Ka-Kakashi..." I moaned out, wrapping my legs around his hips as he began to push in me with more tenacity.

He groaned and leaned down, capturing my lips in a kiss.

I slid my hands along down to his hard back, moaning, digging my nails into the muscle. I placed my mouth against his shoulder, trailing hard kisses along it.

He continued thrusting at an even pace, running his fingers roughly along my side and stomach, placing hot open mouthed kisses across my neck.

A loud moan tore from my throat as I tightened my grip on him, rocking my hips harder against his, trying to gain relief from the immense pleasure building in my lower reigns.

"Bec-ca..." he groaned out, picking up his pace, pushing in and out of my body with more vigor.

Our bodies danced together, gaining gratification from one another.

My lungs felt like they were going to explode, trying to take in the proper amount of oxygen as I attempted to keep up with his hard pace.

My entire lower body was throbbing with insane bliss, the pure pleasure of his thrusting drowning any rational thoughts I had.

His name tore from my throat again and again, as he continued nipping and sucking along my neck and chest, not slowly down his pace in slightest.

"Kakashi I-I-" I groaned out, every inch of my body building in the welcoming pleasure of a climax, as I clenched tighter around him.

"B-Becca" he moaned, thrusting harder and faster in response, manipulating his body to bring us both closer to the edge.

Every thrust, sent a wave of hot pleasure through my body, my cries growing louder and louder as I pushed to the brink of pure bliss.

He pressed his lips hard against mine, drawing my body tighter against his lean muscled one, as he pushed into me at an even faster pace.

I cried out, my vision grew dark and I dug my nails into his back, wrapping my legs as tightly around him as I could, my entire lower body feeling like it was about to explode.

He groaned loudly, kissing across my neck, his hands running along my body as he continued thrusting hard, bringing us both ecstasy.

Everything blurred as I cried out, calling his name, my womanhood clenching tightly around him, he pushed himself hard inside me with a last thrust, my name tearing from his throat. Every inch of my body was consumed with white hot pleasure as we both reached our climax.

He groaned and released himself inside me, and I cried out, seeing shimmering stars, burying my head into the crook of his neck, digging my nails into his flesh. My whole body felt like it was on fire as I spasmed around him, panting against his skin.

Together we collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, entangled in each other.

My vision slowly returned to normal and we silently lay that way, wrapped together; coming down from our high, we allowed our breathing and hearts to get back to their regular rate.

After a few minutes I felt my eyes begin to sting, tears welled up as my stomach knotted and my heart fluttered inside my chest.

I turned my head, meeting Kakashi's exhausted, but glowing face, his silver spikes beautifully reflecting the moonlight, and some how still standing straight up. Both his eyes were curved in his trademark smile, the most jubilant look upon his face.

The tears poured over, the passion and I love I felt for him could no longer be held back, not after we shared something so intimate.

'_I have never felt so content in a moment, I wish I could stay with him like this forever. Everything feels so perfect._'

"Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" his quickly asked in a hushed tone, concerned, using his thumb to gently wipe away tears from my cheek.

I shook my head, my throat tight, a smile forming on my lips as I stared lovingly into his dark eye.

"I'm just so happy." I let out a small laugh, more tears streaming from my eyes.

He made a tiny noise in his throat and pulled me against his chest, enveloping me in his warmth and placed a tender kiss upon my lush lips.

I ran a hand into his soft hair, giggling lightly as we snuggled closer, our exhausted bodies taking comfort in each others embrace.

I kissed the tip of his nose, then gently kissed his cupids bow, and skipped over his lips placing a chaste kiss upon his chin.

"Becca, I..." he started speaking, but then cut himself off and tucked my head under his chin.

I wrapped an arm around his neck, placing a delicate kiss to his jugular and began to feel my eyes grow heavy, our earlier actives finally taking their tole on my body.

Kakashi tenderly kissed my head, as I felt myself falling asleep on his smooth chest, gently shrouded in his warm embrace.

* * *

**GAAAHAHAH. So basically... finally? Am I right? Let me know what you thinkkk! I did enjoy writing it, I felt relieved finally getting this scene into my story, haha.  
**

* * *

***  
**(This is a comment just added - 9/22/2012)

**_ So on a more serious note guys, I would REALLY appreciate some more reviews, I realize I haven't updated quickly or added a chapter recently. I think this has to do with a serious lack of motivation. So if you've liked what you read, PLEASE leave a review, I really do enjoy writing this story, but I'm kind of feeling put off lately_.**

Thanks so much for everything so far! :)


	16. 99 Problems and a Birthday is One

**And the next chapter! I hope the last was one was okay, and that you enjoy this one, haha. Thanks for continuing to read!  
Oh, and if you aren't caught up with the manga currently, THERE ARE SPOILERS in this chapter. So yeah, you've been warned. :)**

* * *

_Kakashi tenderly kissed my head, as I felt myself falling asleep on his smooth chest, gently shrouded in his warm embrace._

* * *

Two weeks went by since that amazing night, and I had never been more happy in my life. For the first time I knew what it was like to be in a healthy relationship, to feel cared about and loved.

Kakashi and I spent every night together, sharing my bed, waking beside one another.

During the day, he and Yamato continued Naruto's training. Naruto was now at the point where the Rasenshuriken had almost taken complete form. I was very proud of him, and made sure to let him know often, which always brought a wide grin to his face.

It was now a month since I arrived, and my 20th birthday was only a day away, which I was extremely excited about.

I was currently grinning like an idiot as I thought about being able to legally drink, wondering what celebrating my birthday in Konoha would be like.

'_Do jello shots exist here? Eheheheh, body shots with Kakashi._'

I pushed through the flaps of Ichiraku Ramen, to get my usual lunch, and spotted another daily costumer.

"Bewa-chwan!" Naruto exclaimed, his mouth full of noodles from the ramen his was currently shoveling down. It appeared to be his 4th bowl, as I so brilliantly deduced from the empty three next to him.

My grinned widened as I sat down on the stool beside him, and stretched out my left arm, pulling Naruto into a bro-hug.

"Hola me amigo! Haven't seen you since yesterday, how's your day going?"

He flushed pink as he swallowed the noodles in his mouth, "Alright, I guess."

"Just alright?" I wrinkled my brows at his unenthusiastic answer.

'_Well that doesn't sound too great, especially for Naruto._'

Teuchi-san placed a steaming bowl of delicious ramen down in front of me. I smiled at the older man in thanks, and picked up my chop-sticks.

"Yeah..." Naruto sighed, shoveling down some more ramen. "I can't figure out what to give you for your birthday."

I nearly choked on the ramen that had just entered my mouth.

'_HOLY SHIT, he remembered my birthday was coming up!? STOP THE PRESSES!_' I wiped the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand, clearing away some of the food that managed to escape in my shock.

"U-uhh, th-that's alright Naruto-kun. I don't need anything from you other than your sparkling personality." I grinned, content with my smooth recovery.

I slurped down some of my ramen as Naruto squinted, trying to process what I just said.

Frowning slightly, I looked away from the young ninja, his earlier statement bothering me.

'_If Naruto of all people remembered my birthday AND wanted to get me a gift, would others as well?_'

I slowly ate some more ramen, starting to feel guilty about a new predicament.

'_I don't want anyone to have to buy me a gift! Ugh! Great, now my birthday isn't sounding so awesome after all._'

"I knew we'd find you here." an all too familiar voice interrupted my inner guilt tripping.

Once again I nearly choked on my mouthful of ramen as I quickly spun around to see Kakashi and Yamato push through the shop flaps.

Both men were smiling their pleasant smiles, and Kakashi slid onto the stool directly next to me, while Yamato took the one beside Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! Yamato-taichou!" Naruto finally exclaimed, slamming down a now 7th empty bowl.

I swallowed what was in my mouth, as my eyes bugged-out at Naruto's ridiculous ramen consuming speed.

'_How the FUCK does he do that? I barely blinked and that's already 3 more bowls!_'

"Yo, Naruto." Kakashi greeted still smiling, and then turned his attention to me. "Becca." his smile stretched wider as spoke my name.

"Correct." I smirked, talking another bite of my ramen.

I got a small chuckle in response.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are _you_ getting Becca-chan for her birthday?"

I felt my entire body flush red as my eyes widened, "Naruto!" I cried, whipping my head towards the guilty party.

His blue eyes were large with confusion, "Eh? What's wrong Becca-chan?"

"I think you embarrassed her." Yamato leaned near Naruto.

"YAMATO!" I cried, feeling my skin heat up more.

"Eh!? I embarrassed you Becca-chan?"

'_What the hell is WITH THE GUYS!_'

Kakashi started laughing next to me, "Now you've embarrassed Becca as well, Yamato."

I immediately turned to face Kakashi, my cheeks burning, and I punched him as hard as I could in the arm.

He continued laughing, and I quickly got up from the stool, still bright red and made my way out of the ramen shop.

I huffed and crossed my arms, leaning against the wooden wall of the building.

"Stupid men..." I muttered under my breath, my cheeks still stinging in embarrassment. I wasn't even truly embarrassed by their idiocy, but by Naruto's question.

'_I don't want anyone, not even Kakashi, to feel obligated to buy me something. I haven't done anything to earn gifts, even if it's my birthday. Woohoo, congrats on my mom working super hard to push me out._'

"You're getting a gift, and there's no use feeling guilty about it." Kakashi's calm voice surprised me.

I looked to my left, as the Copy Ninja stood just outside the flaps of Ichiraku Ramen, his smile now gone, replaced by a stony gaze.

I cast my eyes downward, and dug the heel of my shoe into the dirt. "How do you know I was even thinking about that?"

"Because you're you, and you think you deserve nothing, even from people who care for you."

I clenched my jaw, not wanting to answer, letting him know he was correct.

"You're going to accept those gifts and like them, or I'll _make_ you like them."

Instantly I felt a smile tug at my lips, and I glanced up at him, seeing a teasing look now upon his face.

'_Urghh! Stop being adorable and changing my mood so quickly! Let me be stuck in a shitty state of mind, jeebus crips._'

I let out a dramatic sigh along with rolling my eyes, and pushed off the wooden wall of the store stepping towards the silver haired ninja.

"Finnnnneeeee, you win this round."

"Thank you." he smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

I instinctively hugged him back, linking my arms around his midsection, pressing my head against his chest.

"It's going to be your _birthday_, try not to stress yourself out for a _little_ while."

I nodded into his chest, "Then can I start hating myself again, once my birthday has passed?"

"No."

I let out a small chuckle, the corner of my mouth curving upwards, "I figured as much."

A quiet cough came from behind Kakashi.

We both immediately released each other and looked towards the sound's origin.

Yamato, his cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment at interrupting our hug, was leaning out of the ramen shop.

"U-um, Naruto and I have finished eating, we should probably get back to training, sempai." he spoke, his mouth hidden behind a loose fist.

I glanced up at Kakashi, who nodded at Yamato. "We'll only train for another couple hours tonight, Tenzo." his tone languid.

"Hai, and call me _Yamato_, sempai." The brown haired ninja insisted with a taut smile, exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi waved his hand dismissively.

* * *

Elsewhere, inside a dimly lit cave, two men silently waited. A single oil lamp's light flickering, creating a slight _crackle_, the only sound to be heard.

After a few more moments of patient waiting, the meek noise of dirt sifting alerted the two men of another's arrival.

Zetsu, slowly emerged from the cave's ground.

"Did you find any more details out?" the low voice of Pain questioned.

"_Hai, It's definitely the girl._" The white side replied.

"You're positive?" Pain's shadowed stare intensified.

"**It's the girl alright. Even that Danzo has her being watched.**" The gruff voice of the black side answered this time.

Pain turned his gaze from Zetsu to the other man in the cave, "Tobi?"

Tobi took a single step forward out of the shadows, the small amount of light reflecting off his orange mask and giving it a slight glow.

"We'll need to take her as soon as possible." Tobi spoke, his voice much deeper than usual, the fake persona not currently necessary.

"_What should I do with her?_" Zetsu asked.

"Bring her directly to me, if all that valuable information you provided us is true, I will personally handle the girl." Tobi crossed his arms.

"I'll leave you to it then." Pain spoke and began walking away from the two other Akatsuki members, heading for the cave's exit.

* * *

It was now dark outside, Naruto's training had lasted longer than Kakashi initially intended, as in an entire four hours longer. I was half asleep, dragging myself along down the dirt streets of Konoha, wishing more than anything my bed would just appear out of nowhere for me to lay down on.

"I really am sorry." Kakashi apologized once again as he walked closely beside me, his book even put away in his concern with making sure I didn't pass out on the street.

I rubbed my eyes, and grumbled an 'it's fine.'

For some reason I was incredibly tired tonight, and it wasn't like I had done anything other than being lazy, watching Naruto do hard work.

I suddenly felt my foot connect with something, and let out a cry in both pain and shock as I tripped over the object and fell flat on the dirt ground.

"That's it." Kakashi stated, seeing me not change position, continuing to lay face first in the dirt, utterly exhausted.

"I'm carrying you home right now, what I should have done 10 minutes ago."

I made no response as I felt myself being lifted in his arms, no longer being able to see anything, my eyes had now shut and the darkness welcomed me.

* * *

_"OBITO?" An exhausted and wounded Kakashi cried in shock, the orange mask of Tobi having being broken by Naruto to reveal someone thought dead._

_I felt myself let out a gasp through the darkness, flashes of light, everything was swirling before my eyes. My body wouldn't move, like I was stuck watching._

_"Where am I?" groaned a young Obito, his poor body destroyed as he lay in a bed completely wrapped in bandages. _

_There stood an ancient Madara, withering away, connected to the massive Gedo Mazo, acting as life support. He spoke to Obito._

_I felt tears sting my eyes, a scream welled up in my throat as the image changed again._

_Naruto was glowing, shrouded in gold, tearing through the battlefield trying to save his comrades._

_Screams now tore from my throat, the images flashed around me, over and over again, the revived jinchuriki now attacking Naruto, Bee, Kakashi, and Gai._

"_How can you be alive!?" cried Kakashi staring at his childhood friend._

_Hideous scars marred Obito's flesh._

_The images wouldn't stop, the darkness swirling, flashes, shinobi after shinobi falling._

"_It's because, you let Rin die." Obito spoke._

_The pain displayed on Kakashi's face was horrible_

_I felt burning tears pore down my own as the darkness changed the image once again._

_Madara fought the kage, mocking them, destroying them._

_I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and yet I couldn't stop screaming, the flashes continued, the darkness was all consuming._

_Itachi and Sasuke stood beside one another, both shrouded in their Susanoo._

"_AND I'M A DRAGON NOW!" screamed a mutated Kabuto_

_I felt like I was dying, I couldn't take it anymore, more darkness, image after image.  
_

"_Becca!"_

_"BECCA!"_

"BECCA!"

My eyes snapped open, and I let out a gasp as I felt myself being shaken.

"Becca! Answer me!" Kakashi's tone was panicked as he held me tightly in his arms.

I was panting and my throat burned, like I had been screaming, my body, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Tears stung my eyes as I managed to turn them to the face of the man holding me.

Kakashi had me pressed against his chest, both arms securely wrapped around my body, he leaned above so near that his silver hair brushed against my sticky forehead.

"Becca, are you alright? You were crying... and screaming." Kakashi moved a hand to my head, and gently stroked my hair. His black eye was filled with concern as he searched my brown ones, trying to make sure I was okay.

I couldn't come up with words, all those horrible images still flashed before my eyes. Nothing made sense, I felt trapped in a daze.

'_Wha-what... was that..._'

"Becca, please, say something!" Kakashi placed warm a hand upon my cheek.

'_I don't...wha..._'

Everything seemed so surreal, slow and fuzzy.

I stared at his concerned face and tried to speak, but only managed a small broken noise, nothing seemed to want to work.

"Becca..." Kakashi whispered, running his thumb along my cheek, "Why were you screaming? You were asleep and crying, what was it? I can't help you unless you tell me, please." The distress of his tone stabbed at my heart as I tried to will myself to answer.

Nothing left my mouth, but my mind was slowly clearing, I was able to become more grounded.

'_What... what just happened?_'

I continued to silently stare at Kakashi's face, it was lined in worry, lips tugged in a deep frown underneath his blue mask.

'_Was I dreaming? Those images, what... what were they?_'

I took a deep breath, the cool air feeling good on my burning throat. Kakashi's eye continued to bore into my own, waiting for some sort of response.

"I-I...don't.." I finally managed to croak out.

"Were you dreaming about something from your home?" He asked, his expression turning slightly darker.

I stared up at his face, the image from my dream of him in pain suddenly flashed before my eyes. Tears quickly welled up at the horrible thought. Using all my strength I tore myself from his protective embrace and got off the bed.

"Becca!"

I ignored his call and clumsily ran across the room into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

Panting, I pressed my back to the wooden door, and slowly slid down onto the cold tile.

I was so confused and distraught at the images I had seen, nothing was making sense.

I drew my knees up to my chin, and attempted to process what happened.

'_What... were those horrible things?_'

I couldn't stop thinking about the look on Kakashi's face when Tobi's mask had been broken, the pain he was caused by what was revealed.

'_But... but it wasn't real! It was just a dream... those images..._'

I felt a knot forming in my stomach, a knot telling me I was lying to myself.

'_It-it...as crazy as it sounds, looked exactly as if it was part of the manga. Drawn just like it appeared in my world. But... __that's impossible! No! That's just too crazy, how could I be seeing..._' I bit my lip, trying to understand what that so called dream was.

'_This is bullshit, it's impossible. IF that is the future... there is no way I would know. I'm in THIS world, how could I know what's been added in my own. That's fucking impossible, this isn't some sort of magical kingdom, and I certainly don't have any magic powers to see the future._'

I felt the knot getting tighter in my stomach, even sitting there telling myself it was impossible, deep down I knew exactly what it was.

'_No. No. NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'm not some sort of fucking all powerful magical mary-sue who just KNOWS shit. THIS ISN'T REAL!_' Even innerly berating myself, that feeling, that small voice telling me I was lying wouldn't go away.

_'I-it... letsjustsayit'spossible, FINE. I mean... I did end up in the Naruto world somehow... but THIS, this is just going too far! How could I possibly know the future now? Or the supposed new Manga chapters? This is the MOST ridiculous thing I've ever heard!_'

I groaned and dug the palm of my hand into my forehead.

'_Why me? Why would these images come to me... if that's truly the direction Kishimoto has taken this world... I just... why?_'

I closed my eyes and pressed the back of my head against the door.

'_Fine, fuck it. Concentrate Becca, act rational. The impossible HAS already happened, I'm here in the Naruto world aren't I? Let's say that horrible dream is what's to come... what exactly did I see?_'

I took a couple deep breaths trying to relax myself, and concentrated on recalling the images.

After a few moments, I found them easily returning to me, slipping into my mind like a silky thread weaving into entire memories.

The images appeared as if I had seen them before, set up just like how I had been reading the chapters for years, they tied in completely with my previous knowledge.

I felt a sense of sadness and simultaneously some sort of relief. It just all made sense picturing it together.

'_So-so...Obito? No... it couldn't be true. It just can't!_'

I bit my lip so hard, nearly drawing blood._  
_

'_And... if it is... HOW am I supposed to keep silent, knowing such a thing? And Kakashi..._' A whimper escaped my lips as I thought about how much pain the knowledge of his friend being alive would cause him.

'_I can't ever tell them... even though it may be the most important of all information, I just can't. A-and... there's still no proof that it really even is the future..._'

I groaned and knocked my head back against the door, the slight pain almost feeling good compared to the newest of my inner turmoil.

'_I guess I'm not truly meant for happiness, but I will do my best to make sure those I care about are._'

Taking another couple deep breaths, I slowly stood up from the tile and opened the bathroom door.

Kakashi was sitting at the edge of the bed, concern written all over his face.

As soon as our eyes connected, he stood up and promptly made his way over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Kakashi... I'm sorry." I mumbled against his chest.

"Don't be, I want to know what's wrong." he said softly, his warm breath hitting my ear.

"Nothing."

His arms tightened, "Don't lie to me."

"Seriously, it's nothing."

He let out a sigh and brushed his lips against the top of my head "I'm not letting this go, you were crying-"

"Kakashi, please. I really don't want to talk about it anymore." I clung to him tighter, "Besides, it's technically my birthday now, right? And you very clearly told me not to be stressing myself out." I titled my head upwards to look at his mask covered face.

He was silent, his gaze dark and brooding as he stared at me through his open eye.

Guilt pooled in my stomach, and I looked away from him.

"I'm sorry I'm always grumpy and sad. I really do try and be happy, but... life is apparently shitty everywhere."

"You are happy, I've seen it. You're just busy thinking about all the times you're sad and letting those thoughts rule your life."

My eyes quickly darted back to Kakashi's, completely shocked by his words.

His expression had softened, and he gently placed a warm hand against my cheek.

"I've already told you many times, you're so kind and caring, but you worry about everything. More than any person, especially someone your age should."

He gently ran the pad of his thumb over my cheek, and I stayed silent.

"Like you just said," a smile formed underneath his blue mask "It's now your birthday, so there is definitely no reason to be sad today."

My thoughts instantly turned to the earlier dream, and I knew I did have a reason to be sad. But as I gazed at Kakashi's smiling face, I realized how right he was.

'_I have GOT to stop all these shitty feelings, I mean... I know I can't get rid of them. But seriously, how long can I keep guilt tripping myself over everything? I normally laugh and joke about life, but I'm just allowing myself to be consumed by guilt... arggh!_'

"Ah, see you're doing it again." Kakashi sighed, as his fingers made their way along my neck.

'_Shit! I am! What the actual fuck!_'

I let out a laugh, my mood lightening up, "I know! I know! Blehhhhh... I'm trying!"

"Try harder. I promised I'd break you of that bad habit, and I will." he leaned in towards me, bowing his head.

Complying with his body language, I tilted my head upwards and closed the space between us. Gently he placed a couple of soft kisses upon my lips, and I ran a hand up into his silver hair, reciprocating the action.

"Mm," he mumbled, pulling backwards with a smile.

I slid my hand down his arm, entwining our fingers together.

"Happy birthday, Becca." Kakashi's eyes both curved, as his smile widened.

"Ah! That's right, it is! Eehehehe." I grinned, laughing at myself for briefly forgetting.

"Yes, while it's only 5:30 am... it's definitely your birth-"

"EH! 5:30!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I cried, and yanked out of Kakashi's grasp.

"What-" Kakashi stared baffled as I jumped back into the bed.

"IT'S 5:30! HOW COULD YOU LET ME BE AWAKE THIS EARLYYYYYY! YOU'RE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!" I threw my blanket around myself, smashing my face into the pillow.

"A-ah..." Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

**How was it? I hope the dream thing wasn't too weird! And yessss, I swear in the next couple chapters Tobi/Obito stuffz gon happen. But srsly, dat manga, whatthefuckright?**

Leave me some wonderful reviews! I really would appreciate it guys, it helps the chapters come out faster. :)


	17. Drink To That

**:) And the next chapter! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I actually managed to get another chapter out in a decent amount of time, haha. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

_"A-ah..." Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head._

* * *

"Walk faster Becca-chan!" Naruto excitedly insisted, guiding me forward.

I felt his hands push harder against my back, and I attempted to speed up, but it was difficult considering my current situation.

"Naruto, I'm blindfolded, I don't want to fall over and die. Especially on my birthday! That's just bad luck..." I grumbled, trying to maintain my balance while I was practically being pushed over by the ecstatic young ninja.

_I had been woken up around 10am, with Kakashi telling me there was a birthday surprise tonight._

"_What, A SURPRISE!? WHAT KIND OF SURPRISE!? Oh my fucking god. I love surprises!"_

_He laughed while I squealed, thrashing around on the bed._

"_It's at 7, so don't go doing anything until then."_

_Those were his explicit instructions._

_So I spent the entire afternoon alone in my apartment, my own curiosity driving me nuts. I could hardly contain my excitement as I tried to figure out what Kakashi had planned as a birthday surprise._

_It was 6:00pm when he and a beaming Naruto showed up at my apartment._

"_Happy birthday Becca-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, as soon as I had opened my door._

_I laughed and hugged him, feeling the excitement of whatever surprise Kakashi had planned already beginning._

"_We're taking you to a special location, so change into your nicest outfit and when you're ready we'll leave." Kakashi told me happily, a smile stretched across his face._

_I let out a squeal and released Naruto, raced over to my dresser, and pulled out a little black dress. _

_47 minutes later, I was ready for the night of my 20th birthday._

_My brown curls were perfect, not a single one out of place. I had on light makeup, black heels and a matching set of silver earrings and necklace to finish up the entire look._

_I presented myself to the two ninja waiting in my apartment, and laughed as I watched their cheeks tinge pink._

_Quickly I hugged each of them, lingering a little longer in Kakashi's arms._

"_Yosh! Becca-chan, I have to blindfold you!" Naruto grinned, holding out a striped piece of cloth._

_His grin and Kakashi's teasing smile were the last thing I saw before the cloth obstructed my vision._

"Hurry, hurry!" Naruto insisted, trying once again to get me to move faster.

"Ah haa... Naruto, be careful with her." Kakashi calmly stated.

"Kakashi-sensei, we'll be late!"

"Arrgh! If I die on my birthday and you're the 'cause Naruto, I'm coming back to haunt you forever!" I declared, trying not to trip over my own feet.

"S-sorry..." Naruto eased up a bit on pushing me so quickly.

I turned my head, trying to peek through the blindfold a little, but to no avail.

"How much longer till we get to said secret location?" I asked, beginning to get tired of walking in darkness for so long.

"Be patient, it's only a another minute or two." Kakashi replied, his voice near my left side.

'_Just 'cause you're the sexiest ninja ever, doesn't mean you can tell me BE PATIENT!_'

I frowned and swung my hand out to the left, only to get air.

"That's not very nice you know." Kakashi's playful voice was now to my right.

"Your ass isn-" I cut myself, blushing, realizing my error.

'_Eheheh, what the fuck was I SAYING? How could I even began to say such blasphemy? His a-_'

"Becca-chan! We're here!" Naruto finally stopped pushing me forward.

I gasped, "WE ARE!?" and started frantically turning my head.

"Hold still, let me take the blindfold off." Kakashi spoke, as I felt him grasp the obstructing cloth.

I heard the sound of a door creaking open, and felt myself be pushed forward a few steps.

The blindfold came off, and I let out a huge gasp.

"Happy birthday!" a room full of happy ninja cried.

Tears immediately filled my eyes, and I felt a massive grin stretch across my face, warmth flooding into my stomach.

A sea of smiling faces, made up of all the friends I had made in Konoha so far, filled the dimly lit room of a restaurant.

"Happy birthday, Becca!" Was repeated over and over again as I continued to stand by the doorway, too shocked to move.

A fluttering sensation, a feeling of pure joy, like nothing I had ever experienced before, filled every inch of my being. My eyes stung, and laughter bubbled up as I scanned all the beautiful faces that were shouting

'_Thi-this.._'

"Hehe, what do you think Becca-chan?" Naruto stepped in front of me, his arms tucked behind his head, a huge grin plastered on his face.  
I wiped away some tears that had managed to escape, "Naruto... you..." I let out a tiny laugh.

"Heheh." Naruto blushed, extremely pleased with himself.

"Baka Naruto! Don't hog her to yourself, let others have a chance to wish her a happy birthday!" The stern voice of Sakura demanded, as she shoved him out of the way.

Naruto toppled to the floor and was proceeded to be stepped over by Sakura.

I grinned a the kunoichi, and she pulled me into a brief hug.

"Happy birthday! I hope you like this." Sakura smiled, handing me a tiny wrapped package.

"Sakura! You didn't need to!" I frowned waving my hand, attempting to decline the gift.

"What are you talking about? Don't be foolish! We all got you something, look." The pink haired girl pointed to the left of the room.

Peering through the crowd, I could make out a table against the wall, it was completely covered in gifts.

I gasped and turned my eyes back to all the ninja surrounding me.

'_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?_'

I wanted so badly to get upset and yell my thought aloud, but as I stared at everyone's smiling faces, all I could feel was my body teaming with joy.

I growled in annoyance.

"That's it!" I cried,"Every single one of you is getting a hug, how DARE you be nice!"

The room broke out in loud laughter.

With a huge grin I stepped into the crowd, and one by one began hugging each shinobi in thanks.

I was baffled at the number of people that were here for my birthday, and even more shocked by who came. I couldn't believe a surprise birthday party had been planned for me, it was so moving, I had never felt more loved in my life than I felt right now.

'_I can't believe it! Those bastards..._' I beamed, my mind on overdrive as I hugged ninja after ninja, not being able to stop the laughter that burst forth as well. I was just so overjoyed, everything seemed surreal, it was hard to really take in the moment.

When I finally made it through the crowded room, every muscle in my body hurt from the non-stop hugging and smiling. It no longer felt like I had any emotion other than joy, the grin on my face ached but would not dissipate.

"Finally you made it back here!" A familiar voice happily declared.

I let out a gasp, seeing yet another fantastic surprise.

"Jiraiya-sama!" I exclaimed and bolted into the large sannin's arms.

'_Could this birthday get any better!?_' I squeezed Jiraiya tightly in a hug. The longer I spent in the village, the more I came to adore Jiraiya, and we had now become quite close.

He laughed and hugged me back, "Happy birthday, beautiful girl! Have a drink with us!"

I pulled out of the hug and glanced behind him to see what he meant by "us".

Occupying the table I assumed Jiraiya had been sitting at, were three other people; Yamato, Genma, and Aoba.

The corners of my mouth curved upwards, "Yes! Of course!" I moved over to the table and slid in next to Yamato.

"Yamatoooo!" I beamed, immediately latching onto the ninja.

"A-ah... Becca, happy birthday." he struggled against my grip, I only held on to him tighter.

"Shhh... shhh... just accept it." I whispered, nuzzling his arm.

Laughter came from the two other men at the table.

"You're in a real... bind, Yamato." I heard Genma speak, making a bad joke as usual.

Yamato wanly smiled, "Hah..."

I finally released the embarrassed shinobi, straightened out my dress and sat back against the seat with a huge grin.

"So are you happy to now be 20?" Aoba teasingly asked, his red sunglasses reflecting the miniscule light in the room.

"Are you happy to be 34?" I smirked, resting my chin in my palm.

"A-ah... don't remind me." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, at least we've got many years more experience drinking than you. I know I'll enjoy watching you take your first sip tonight." Genma spoke, moving the senbon between his lips, a half smile upon face.

I let out a short laugh, "Right, right. I'll let you continue believing I've never had alcohol before. Mmhm."

He and Aoba shared a look, "Do I want to know?"

I giggled, "It's okay Genma, I'll try and drink at your pace."

Genma laughed, "Is that a challenge?"

I shrugged, a smile playing on my lips, "Poss-i-bly."

"Here we are!" Jiraiya announced, making a sudden reappearance.

'_What? When did he even leave? Okay... weird, hahah._'

Jiraiya placed a wooden tray down in the middle of the table, upon it were 5 glasses and a white bottle of Sake.

"Now's your chance to see my epicness, Genma." I stuck out my tongue.

Jiraiya slid in next to me, and chuckled, "Did I miss something?"

"Becca thinks she's skilled." Genma smiled, pouring the Sake into each of the 5 glasses.

I took one and handed Yamato another, which I received a slightly grim thanks for.

"To Becca" Jiraiya held up his glass, and the others followed suite "may you have a wonderful life and stay beautiful forever!"

I laughed and brought the Sake to my lips, taking a small sip.

I was delighted to find it find it be smooth with very little burning, and even a slight fruity flavor.

'_This is damn good shit! Someone needs to explain to me WHY American's prefer Vodka and Beer over this?_'

"What do you think? Too much for you already?" I heard Aoba ask, stifling a chuckle.

I took another sip, liking the light fruity flavor.

"Mm, no. This is _amazing_ though, I have _really_ been missing out." I took yet another sip enjoying the smooth alcohol.

I got chuckles from everyone besides Yamato.

I gave him a nudge, "Aw Yamato, you're so precious. What's wrong?"

He took a sip from his own glass, "... nothing. Just tired from all the work I've been forced to do. It's exhausting!"

I tried to keep a straight face and glanced across the table at Genma and Aoba who were also attempting the same thing, but unsuccessfully.

"You have no idea what it's like to work with Kakashi-sempai and Naruto all day long!" Yamato took another sip, the Sake seemingly to affect him quickly.

I bit my lip trying to hold back laughter. '_Omg, poor, adorable, already drunk, precious baby child Yamato!_'

Aoba and Jiraiya both burst out laughing, and Genma snorted into his drink.

"iss-its not funny! They work me so hard..." Yamato's cheeks burned red.

I quickly took another sip of Sake, trying to prevent myself from laughing at the buzzed ninja.

"Well I appreciate you Yamato." I giggled, downing the last bit from my glass.

"Hhmm, well Naruto is progressing well! So it seems that training is right." Jiraiya grinned, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I laughed and Yamato groaned loudly into his glass.

"N-no... they're monsters! Never giving me a break. So horrible..."

I covered my mouth to prevent myself from laughing too loudly, while Genma and Aoba had no such concerns.

"Monster? That's not very nice, I'm not that bad."

All heads immediately swiveled right, to where the new voice had come from.

"Kakashi!" I gasped, my cheeks instantly turning red.

'_Holy shit. Where the fuck has he been all this time?_'

"S-sempai!" Yamato stuttered, his cheeks red as well.

Kakashi smiled, "I see you're all having fun, but I wanted to take Becca away for a few minutes."

My cheeks burned more as I set my glass down.

"Aah, sure, sure." Jiraiya grinned releasing me, and sliding out of the seat.

I followed his action, and stood up beside the table, my entire body suddenly feeling hot, and the room now appearing a bit more blurry.

"Hah, be careful. Young drinkers should know better than getting up so quickly." Genma teased, as laughter came from Aoba.

"Shut up Genma." I chuckled, then turned my eyes on to Kakashi.

My silver haired ninja stood there with a small smile, then silently turned on his heel and with a gesture of his hand signaled me to go with him.

I gave a short once over to the men I was just sitting with, Jiraiya had sat back down beside a moping Yamato, Genma and Aoba were grinning at me.

I waved then followed after Kakashi into the crowd.

Kakashi and I attempted to make our way through quickly, but with no luck. I was repeatedly stopped by our friends, once again wishing me happy birthday.

I finally decided to grab onto the fabric of Kakashi's flak jacket, trying to prevent us from separating as we continued pushing our way through the crowded room.

'_I wonder where he's taking me... or where he's been? I haven't seen him since we first got here._'

I tugged slightly on his vest, and he turned his head.

"Where have you been?" I walked a little faster, trying to keep up with his pace.

A smiled formed on his face, he grasped my hand pulling me closer beside him, and continued to walk without answering my question.

I felt fluttering in my stomach and kept my eyes trained on his smiling face. He was staring ahead, wordlessly leading me through the noisy room.

'_What is going on? What does he have planned? Oh geez Kakashi, you sexy mysterious man._'

We reached the other end of the room, where a large a glass door and windows displayed the outside. Kakashi pushed opened the door and we both stepped out onto the patio.

It was night time, and the half moon was shining brightly against the dark sky, all the lit lamps of Konoha twinkled through the streets.

I took a few steps further from the restaurant gazing out at the beautiful village.

"I really do love it here..." I spoke absentmindedly.

A gentle breeze picked up, I felt the cool night air graze my skin and slightly ruffle my brown curls.

A warm hand touched my back, and I turned my head to face Kakashi.

He was gazing serenely at me, his lips curved upwards beneath his blue mask in an affectionate smile.

"I have something to give you." he spoke in a light voice, taking a small step backwards.

My heart rate drastically increased as I watched him reach into his pocket.

'_Ohmygod, OHMYGAWD. What's happening, what's he doing!?_'

My stomach quickly began to knot up as he slowly pulled out a little black box, one that looked like jewelery would be kept in.

My body felt inflamed, the pounding of my heart grew louder, resounding in my ears.

"Here, happy birthday." Kakashi held out the small box, smiling at me.

I took a deep breath and shakily reached out a hand, taking the object from him.

Time seemed to move slowly, my heart thumped rapidly in my chest as I hesitantly opened the box.

I immediately sucked in air, and my eyes widened.

"Ka-kakashi..." I whimpered, gently taking hold of my gift.

Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace and a tiny pendant. The small pendant was the Konoha leaf symbol, silver as well, but also studded with green stones.

"It's... beautiful." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes as I lightly ran a finger over the cold silver.

"I'm glad you like it." Kakashi quietly responded, moving closer to me.

I looked up to his face, my vision slightly blurred by happy tears.

He smiled, and placed a hand against my cheek, bringing his face nearer to my own. Without a moments hesitation, I closed the distance, and we pressed our lips against one another's.

Long and passionately we kissed, fervently moving our lips in sync, pressing our bodies together.

He wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling us closer, gently moving his lips against mine own. I whimpered into the kiss, tightly clenching the box in one hand, and wrapping the other around his neck.

Lovingly I placed kisses against his cloth covered lips, as he glided his fingers along the back of my neck. I pressed harder against him and he ran his finger's into my hair gently grabbing hold, and placed a few more kisses against my swollen lips.

Letting out a light sigh, he slowly detached his warm lips from mine.

I exhaled with a smile, my whole body tingling and I gazed starry eyed into his face.

His look mirrored my own as he held my face in his hand, moving his thumb along my cheek.

"Let me put that on for you." he whispered, grasping the hand that held my gift.

"'kay..." I breathed, stepping back and turning around.

I felt him move my hair aside, and delicately unclasp the necklace I was currently wearing. The jewelery was slowly pulled off and the new necklace was moved into my line of sight.

The cool metal was gently laid against my chest, and Kakashi's hands brushed against my skin as he closed the the clasp on my gift.

"There..." he moved my hair back in place, and stepped around to my front.

I looked down at my necklace, the green stones on the Konoha pendant lightly glimmered, and a smile tugged at my lips.

"It's.." I sighed, "It's so beautiful, thank you Kakashi." I turned my eyes onto the Copy Ninja.

He smiled sweetly, and pulled me into a hug, chastely kissing my temple.

I tightly grasped the fabric of his jacket, my heart pounding rapidly behind my ribs and laid my head against his chest.

'_Goddamnt. GODDAMMIT. I love you. I love you so much, Kakashi!_' I bit my lip, and held onto him tighter.

'_I want to tell you those words now, I NEED to speak them... but I can't! I just... it doesn't feel right yet. Like it's too soon... But I just love you so much._' I held back a groan as I figuratively bit my tongue, battling with myself on whether I should confess my love to him now or not.

He ran a hand over my hair, "Becca..."

I tilted my head up, "Yes?"

His dark eye held mine, quiet and searching.

"Kakashi?" I swallowed, the fluttering feeling in my stomach returning.

"Becca, I lo-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" The sound of a door crashing open, took both of us by surprise.

I whipped my head to the right, my pulse racing, eyes wide.

"AH, the treasure of youth! Love!" Gai stood in the doorway grinning with a thumbs up.

I felt my entire body heat up, cheeks and ears burning.

'_Oh what the fuck!_' I glanced to Kakashi's face, he was staring at Gai, his eye wide with surprise as well.

I cleared my throat and pulled out of Kakashi's embrace, every inch of my body burning with embarrassment.

I could hear Gai's loud laughter and Kakashi continued to silently stand there, staring at his friend.

"Becca! It's time for some cake! You two hurry up!" Gai grinned some more, and dramatically pointed into the room.

I exhaled loudly, feeling slightly dizzy, Gai's sudden entrance still affecting me.

'_Why did... Dammit! Kakashi was about to say something to me! FUCK, GAI REALLY! You horribly timed man..._' I breathed deeply through my nose and turned my eyes back onto Kakashi.

He met my gaze, his dark eye guarded, but a half smile graced his features.

I slowly returned the look, my lips curving upwards, "Do you... want to get some cake?"

"Ah." his smiled widened.

* * *

**Eheh, what do you think? Leave me some reviews letting me know just how much you're hating them not getting the "I love you"s out yet. :P Hahah. But seriously, review and tell me your thoughts. :)  
****You guys are the best! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Twisted Fate

**I'm on a roll! Another chapter out quickly! :D So, I really hope you like this one! I know it's probably one many of you have been waiting for! Don't forget to review at the end! It would mean a lot to me. Also, I want to apologize for this being pretty short. It just ended up not as long as I wanted, lol. Oh well! Thank you so much for continuing to read!**

* * *

"_Ah." his smiled widened._

* * *

Knocking, loud knocking pulled me from my sleep.

'_What the fuck homies..._'

"Nnngghh..." I let out a groan, and refused to open my eyes, much preferring the darkness.

The loud knocks continued.

'_It's too fucking early for this shit..._'

I was way too comfortable to move, snuggled up in my bed, with a warm body pressed against my own. Strong arms were wrapped around my stomach, in a protective embrace.

The knocks became more loud.

I let out another frustrated groan, and attempted to snuggle further into my bed.

'_Go awayyy..._'

A soft chuckle sounded against my ear, "I'll answer it."

The bed shifted as I lost the warmth of my companion, and with a smile, I buried my face deeper into my pillow.

I heard the creak of the front door being pulled open.

"Kakashi-san, urgent news!" a man's voice hastily spoke.

My eyes snapped open.

Kakashi responded calmly, "... what news? What's happened?"

I sat straight up in my bed, pulling my blanket with me, and saw Kakashi standing half dressed in my doorway. A ninja whose name I didn't know, stood outside my apartment.

"It's Sasuke! Sasuke has killed Orochimaru! Hokage-sama sent for you immediately, an emergency meeting is being held!" The wide-eyed ninja declared to Kakashi, waving his hands in signal of the urgency.

"What?" Kakashi replied in disbelief.

"You must hurry! We need to go now!"

I clenched my blanket, '_What!? What the fuck! Holy... no. No! Don't tell me they're going to go after Sasuke now! Just when..._'

Kakashi glanced behind at me, his face held a grim look.

"Kakashi-san!" the ninja urged.

"Ah, I'll be there right away." Kakashi closed the door.

"Kakashi..." I felt my throat constrict as I began to get out of bed.

"No, stay there, everything will be fine." Kakashi's tone was hard, he quickly made his way back across the room.

He picked up his clothes that lay upon my dresser, and began pulling them on.

"Kakashi, don't go." I whimpered, I had a terrible feeling about the whole situation.

'_What happened with Asuma... if they go after Sasuke, it won't be like it was meant to! Something bad will happen! I fucking know it!_'

"I have to." he replied softly, zipping up his vest.

I shook my head, holding back a sob. '_I won't let you! You beautiful jerk, don't leave me..._'

Kakashi let out a sigh, and sat down on the bed.

"I don't want to leave you while you're upset like this." he gently placed his palm against my cheek.

I tearfully looked into his concerned eye.

"Then don't! Please!"

"Becca, you know I have to. But I need to calm you down first." he ran his thumb along my skin.

I threw my arms around his neck, pressing myself hard against him.

"I won't let you go! You have no idea wha-" I cried into his flak jacket, too upset to finish my sentence.

His arms wrapped tightly around me, "Don't cry, I promise I'll come back."

"Y-you say that..." I sniffed, trying to hold back my tears.

I felt myself be lifted up, and gently laid back onto my bed.

"K-kakashi?" I sniffed once more, as he pulled my blankets over me.

"Go back to sleep, you had a late night. There's no use being awake and getting upset over silly things."

He tenderly ran his gloved hand over the top of my head.

I grabbed onto it, "Please, I don't wan-"

"Becca, go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." he forced a half smile in attempt to comfort me.

I exhaled, dejected, and laid my head back against my pillow. '_There's no use arguing with him... he's going to leave no matter what I say._'

Without a word he gave my hand a gentle squeeze, then slowly let go, and walked away.

I closed my eyes as I heard the apartment door open and shut with a firm snap.

'_I love you so fucking much. Please let everything be okay._'

* * *

I awoke hours later to the warm sunlight pouring through my bedroom window. Rolling over I blocked out the rays, and reached onto the nightstand for my iPod.

Slowly I opened an eye and checked the time.

1:03 pm shone brightly on the screen.

"Holy dragon balls." I groaned, rubbing my sleepy lids.

'_I really must have been exhausted, what the fuck?_'

Suddenly the memory of what happened this morning hit me, and I let out a gasp.

'_Dammit Kakashi!_'

I threw back my blanket and hopped out of bed, '_Shit! I have no idea what's even going on. Please, please, don't tell me they left!_'

Kakashi's image burned in my mind as I frantically ran around my room throwing clothes on. I couldn't stop myself from worrying, I didn't know what I'd do if Kakashi or anyone else got hurt.

'_Tsunade, please don't tell me you sent them after Sasuke!_'

"DAMMIT!" I angrily cried out stubbing my toe as I was trying to open my front door. I slammed it shut and ran off down the stairs onto the dirt street, my toe now throbbing something fierce.

The adrenaline running through my body was numbing out the pain, and I kept running through Konoha, my goal was to find someone who knew what was going on.

'_Why is this happening? I just had a great fucking birthday! WHY NOW!_'

Soon the Hokage mansion came into my line of sight and by some miraculous timing, I spotted Izumo and Kotetsu walking away from the red building.

"Hey! HEY! STOP!" I hollered, quickly nearing the two ninja.

Izumo stopped first and squinted in attempt to see who yelled, once he realized who it was, he got Kotetsu's attention.

"Becca?" Izumo frowned in confusion.

I came to a halt, panting, slumped over, and held up a finger as I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you alright?" Kotetsu stepped closer to me.

"F-fine." I panted.

"What did you need us to stop for?" Izumo asked.

I continued to hold up my index finger, still trying to slow my breathing down.

"Do you need us to help you with something" Kotetsu questioned this time.

I frowned, and thrust my finger higher.

'_Jesus christ, does this symbol mean nothing? I'm dying from lack of oxygen guys. Really._'

"Well?" Izumo continued.

I rolled my eyes and stood up completely straight, taking a breath through my nose, I smiled sardonically.

"I was trying to catch my breath."

Both men immediately blushed.

"S-sorry!" Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head, grinning in embarrassment.

I couldn't help but chuckle, they were too cute.

"It's cool, but I really do need your help."

Their faces took on a more serious look. "Help with what?" Izumo wondered.

My stomach knotted, and my lips tugged down, "Earlier, I heard news about Sasuke killing Orochimaru."

"Hn, that's true." Kotetsu nodded.

"Well, what happened? I know there was a meeting!"

"Er-erm.." Izumo's face contorted in uncertainty.

'_Welp, that's a shitty sign._'

I swallowed, the tightness in my stomach increasing, "What?"

Kotetsu and Izumo shared a look of worry.

"Please! What is it!" I begged, none of this was sounding good.

"We're not sure we're supposed to tell you..." Kotetsu trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"No, tell me right now!"

They both remained silent, sharing a sullen glance.

I exhaled, my heart sinking.

"Izu, Kote, I'm begging you, you're my friends. I need you tell me." I pleaded, my voice cracking as I neared tears.

Both men simultaneously let out large sighs, "Fine, fine. Just swear you won't do anything Becca!" Izumo jabbed a finger a me.

My eye's widened and quickly weaved an X in front of my chest, "Cross my heart! Please tell me now!"

Izumo scratched his head, "Well... an Eight Man Squad was sent out."

My pulse sped up, "Made up of Team 8 and Team Kakashi?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Kotetsu looked at me curiously.

I shook my head, "Doesn't matter. But... you swear? That's _all_ who left, no one else?"

Both ninja nodded, "Well yeah, as far as we know, they're headed after Itachi Uchiha." Izumo specified.

I rubbed my head, some relief flooding my system. '_This isn't bad. Not at all. It's exactly like in the manga, so no one should die. Right?_'

"Why did you need to know?" Izumo looked at me skeptically.

"I just..." I sighed and shook my head, "when exactly did they leave?"

"Oh, only a few minutes ago. I just saw them head towards the gates a-"

I took off running, not caring what else Izumo had to say, it was possible they were still here! I just had to reach the gates in time.

"BECCA! BECCA!" I heard Kotetsu and Izumo yelling after me.

I continued running as fast as I could in the direction of the Konoha Gates.

"BECCA STOP! YOU PROMISED!"

I pressed my lips in a firm line as I pushed myself harder, I could now hear their footsteps as ran after me.

"HOLD UP! JUST STOP!"

'_Almost there!_' I could see the wide opening of the gates and the forest peaking through them.

Out of breath, I came to a halt right in front of the entrance and quickly spun around, looking for any sign of the group.

Multiple foot prints in the dirt, that was all there was. They had already left.

'_I'm too late..._'

Only a second later Kotetsu and Izumo caught up.

"Becca! What are you doing!" Izumo demanded stepping in front of me, anger written all of his face.

I frowned and pushed past him, walking through the gates, leaving the village.

"Becca!" Kotetsu yelled, as both he and Izumo immediately ran through the gates after me.

I felt horrible, this disgusting, burning feeling, raged through my stomach. I clenched my fist, and stepped towards the forest.

"Don't Becca, please stop!" One of them begged.

I ignored them, continuing to head on forward.

"Stop! You can't! Please!"

With a sigh, I closed my eyes, and halted my step. '_What's the use anyway..._'

"Thank you." Kotetsu spoke, stepping towards me.

"You can't be running off like that, you don't know what could happen." Izumo stated, the worry evident in his voice.

"No. You don't."

All three of us let out gasps.

'_Th-that voice!_' I spun around, just as I heard Izumo and Kotetsu's pained cries.

"IZUMO! KOTETSU!" I screamed as I saw them collapse. Their bodies hitting the dirt ground. "NO! NO! HELP! SOMEONE HEL-"

A hand firmly covered my mouth, and I felt myself be pulled against a hard body.

Panic tore through every inch of my being, and I struggled, thrashing about, but felt my assailant painfully tightened their grip.

I tried to scream, but only muffled noises came out against my attacker's hand.

Suddenly, a pulling sensation, like my skin and internal organs were being tugged on.

I tried once more to scream, but the pulling became harder, and darkness began to surround me.

'_Ka...kashi..._' was my last thought before I passed out.

* * *

I felt cold, very cold, and the muscles in my body ached.

My lids seemed too heavy to open, and something soft was beneath me.

With a small whimper, shivers ran through my body.

'_Where...am i...?_'

Letting out a small groan, I moved my arm, testing out my surroundings as best I could in the dark. My hand ran across fabric, and I shifted my upper body a little, finding myself under a blanket.

'_Wha...what the hell is going on..._'

Another groan escaped my lips, as I tried to sit up.

My back hit something hard, reaching behind, I ran my hand over that as well.

It had the rough texture of wood.

'_Wood? Why... what the hell.._'

Breathing through my nose, I slowly opened my eyes.

A gasp immediately escaped my lips as I rapidly blinked a couple times taking in my surroundings.

I was in a massive cave, it was dimly lit by a few lamps, no sun light was able to come in. The bed I sat in was in the center of the room, and to my left, was a giant wooden chair, that was more like a throne.

Behind the chair was the bottom of huge tree, growing from something that looked just like the Gedo Mazo.

'_Wh-what the shit is going on!?_'

My pulse immediately sped up, as panic began to quickly set in.

I threw back the blanket, and jumped out of the bed.

'_WHAT IS GOING ON? WHERE AM I?!_'

My breathing grew heavy, my panic increasing as I scanned the cave for an exit. Nothing was presenting it's self, the only possible exit was sealed off by a giant boulder.

"Good, you're awake."

My eyes went wide and I spun around, facing the person who spoke.

Casually leaning against the wooden throne, with hims folded across his chest, stood Tobi.

'_N-no! Thi-this isn't possible!_'

He turned his head, giving me a full view of his orange spiral mask.

My throat tightened and my heart pounded harshly against my chest.

'_T-tobi- no, Obito!_'

* * *

**I'm so glad I've finally written this! Ahhh! It should be really fun from now on! Heheh, oh Obito. What did you think? Leave me some reviews! Pretty please!**


	19. Gotta know the Enemy

**lol I'm a terrible person. I'm so sorry I didn't update for 90 years. I actually redid this chapter like four times, urgghh. I hope it turned out well, and you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

'_T-tobi- no, Obito!_'

* * *

The sound of my heart pumping blood through my veins was deafening.

Every inch of my skin lightly prickled, fear coursing through me as I gawked across the room, at the only other occupant.

Obito stood without his cloak on, the shadows of the cave playing along the curves of his orange mask, and reflecting from the metal on his sleeves, giving him an even more sinister appearance.

"You seem surprised." Obito remarked, his voice deep, without a trace of his childish Tobi persona.

My throat tightened and my lips twitched, I had no idea what to say, I wasn't even sure what was going on right now.  
'_O-obito? What the h-hell? H-how is this even..._'

My breathing grew heavy, the tips of my ears burned and my stomach roiled as I continued to stare at him. Nothing was making sense, I was in a cave and standing across from me was Obito Uchiha.

"I've been informed you know who I am, so don't try and pretend otherwise." Obito stated coldly.

My throat constricted and I shook my head, everything was entirely surreal. I had no idea how to respond to him.

Obito uncrossed his arms, and pushed away from the chair.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and my eyes widened as they locked onto his orange mask.

"I can't abide people lying to me" he spoke slowly, his was voice low, and began walking towards me, "especially when I had no intention of hurting them."

My heart began to beat rapidly inside my chest, and I tried to force myself to take a step backwards. My body refused to obey, as I stood there shaking, my eyes fixated on the approaching man.

'_W-what's happening right now? I don't understand! WHY?_' I screamed internally as I tried to will myself to move.

No more than an arm's length away, Obito stopped right in front of me. He placed his hands on hips and cocked his head slightly, giving me a quick once over.

My breath hitched in my throat, and I couldn't stop myself as my eyes scanned his spiral mask, finally landing on the single opening.

His blood red Sharingan flashed, and a sharp jolt surged through my body, forcing a gasp from my lips.

"W-why?" I whispered fearfully, unease crawling through my skin.

"Hmm?" He replied with slight roll of his shoulder.

"I-I don't-" I stuttered, having trouble composing a full sentence. My mind was too busy racing, trying to find some answers.

Obito continued to gaze at me, like it was the most natural thing in the world for me to be just standing there so confounded.

My eyes remained locked with the intense Sharingan, my heart began pounding faster and faster. I felt myself tremble, and my mind raced on, processing questions at incredible speeds.

'_I don't understand any of this... what's happening? ... This is so ridiculous. What am I supposed to do? Why am I here? Is this even real? One minute I was in Konoha, n-now I'm... oh my god, no!_' I let out an anguished gasp as I suddenly recalled what happened.

'_Izumo! Kotetsu! H-he killed them..._' I violently shook my head, hot tears forming in my eyes.

"H-how could you kill them!?" I finally spoke a complete sentence, my voice cracking with emotion.

Obito gave no reply, and I bit my lip, anger bubbling inside as I glared through tears at his orange mask.

"I asked you - WHY YOU KILLED THEM! THEY DIDN'T DERSERVE TO DIE! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" The fear I was filled with before, quickly was replaced with a new emotion, giving me a moment of courage fueled by rage.

"Hn, those two? They weren't worth my time." Obito calmly replied, crossing his arms.

I clenched my fist, some tears rolling down my cheeks, my rage increasing ten fold.

"You fucking asshole. They WERE MY FRIENDS! GREAT NINJA! YOU JUST KILLED THEM FOR NO REASON AND NOW YOU ACT LIKE THEIR LIVES WERE WORTH NOTHING! WELL I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING MOTHERFUCK-"

"I don't like repeating myself." Obito cut my rant short, his deep voice laced in irritation. "I said, they weren't worth my time. They're probably fine."

My mouth was agape, I had been ready to continue screaming. Now I had no idea what to say.

'_F-fine? He says they're fine...bu-but... yes, oh god, this!_'

I snapped my mouth shut, and a wave of relief immediately washed over me. A smile tugged at my lips, and I lifted my arm to wipe away the tears on my cheek.

"Y-you swear?" I hesitantly questioned, while wiping some of my tears.

Obito tilted his head a little, but said nothing.

I took that as a yes.

"Thank you! Oh thank you, Obito!" I laughed slightly, a smile spread across my face at the knowledge of Izumo and Kotetsu being alive.

Then suddenly I let out a gasp, and clasped my hand over my mouth, realizing what I had just done.

'_Oh my GOD! I did NOT just THANK THE MAN WHO KIDNAPPED ME!_'

"So it is true then." Obito stated, taking a step closer to me.

I looked wide eyed at him, appalled at what had just come at of my mouth.

"All I was informed of... it's true." Obito spoke again, this time more to himself, than me.

I dropped my hand from my mouth, and frowned slightly. "What are you going on about?"

Obito's Sharingan locked with my brown eyes, and I tensed up, my original fear instantly returning.

"You're going to tell me everything you know."

* * *

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, her fingers steepled as she gazed ahead at the Copy Ninja.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the hokage's office, his right hand balled in a fist. Shizune and Yamato, were the only others in the room, and they all knew the same thing.

"We _must_ go track her down." Kakashi insisted, his voice incredibly calm, his face as expressionless as ever, not allowing any of his true feelings to surface. The only indication of his anger, was the balled fist.

Tsunade sighed regretfully, "We haven't the time, not with the news about Sasuke. We still have to deal with that situation."

"Hokage-sama, we could spare a few people!" Yamato pointed out, taking a step closer to Tsunade's desk.

"We need to leave immediately to get her, Izumo and Kotetsu both said it was an Akatsuki member." Kakashi spoke again, his expression retaining it's stony look.

"We have no way of tracking her, you already checked once. A new trail has not appeared since then." Tsunade reclined at bit back in her chair.

Kakashi's fist tightened, "We have to try again, if she's in Akatsuki's hands, they'll attempt to get information from her. They may use Genjutsu, and they have no idea it won't work, so it could end up killing her!"

Tsunade frowned, "I understand how you feel Kakashi, but there's jus-"

"Tsunade-sama! Please!" Shizune interrupted, "Becca is a member of this village, we can't just leave her."

Tsunade groaned, "I want her to be safe as much as everyone else does, but we also have to be careful! If this news gets out, it won't just be Kakashi and Yamato who want to go after her. Naruto will definitely go too! We CAN'T risk him falling into the Akatsuki's hands because he was so determined to save her."

Kakashi's body stiffened and he turned sharply on his heel.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade immediately stood up from her desk, her eyes narrowing, "Do not leave."

He paused mid-step, turned his head, glancing back at the Hokage and spoke a little above a whisper, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I must."

The door slammed behind him and Tsunade slid back into her chair with a loud exasperated sigh.

Kakashi stepped outside the gates of Konoha, stared off into the surrounding forest for a brief moment before reaching into his pouch and pulling out a kunai.

His eyes were hard, and he slid the sharp edge of the weapon across his thumb, slicing open skin and drawing blood.

Quickly he formed seals, knelt down and slammed his hand onto the dirt ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The scribbled black words of the jutsu spread out along the ground. There was the sound of a small crack and then puff of smoke, and in the blink of an eye, all of it was disappeared - replaced by a pack of ninken.

The dogs were grouped in a tight circle and panting slightly, they all looked up at Kakashi.

"You've summoned us again, Kakashi?" The smallest one, Pakkun, questioned from his spot atop the largest dog's head.

Kakashi's eye narrowed a bit, as he tried keep his emotions under wraps.

"Yes, I need you to track that scent again." His voice was taut, causing the ninken's faces to express concern as they shared glances with one another.

"The trail ended at this very spot." Pakkun reminded Kakashi.

A grim look passed over the Copy Ninja's face, "Your noses are the best, please, try once more."

Pakkun sighed, then gave a small nod "Ah. We will."

The silver haired man remained silent for a few moments, before raising his arm up."Alright," the dogs all tensed up, ready to jump at Kakashi's command.

"Scatter!" he sliced his hand through the air.

The ninken immediately took off, each dog heading in different directions.

Kakashi's gaze darkened as he once more stared into the forest.

* * *

Obito took another step closer to me, and I held up my shaking hands trying to keep him back.

"N-no! You don't understand!" My voice quivered, as I attempted to tear my eyes from his Sharingan. But no mattered how hard I tried to look away, I was unable to. His red eye continued to hold my gaze captive, keeping my body trembling.

He inched closer, wordlessly, and reached out one gloved hand, taking hold of my arm.

"P-please, Obito, don't! I can't tell you anything!" I cried, and tugged backwards, trying to free myself from his grasp.

"If you're not willing to cooperate, then I will have to use _other _means." His spoke slowly, his grip tightening, as he pulled me closer to himself.

My eyes went more wide, a sickening feeling tore through my body.

'_O-other means? W-what the fuck does he plan to do!?_'

I choked back a sob, and tried again to wrench my arm free from his iron hold.

His grip tightened further, the fabric of his glove biting into my skin, and his eye seemed to become even more entrancing. My pulse was racing, making my vision blurred, my head throb, and my fingers feel numb.

"I can't t-tell you anything!" My voice broke as I attempted to reason with him.

"Then we'll be doing this in a way that won't end well for you." Obito's tone was laced in malevolence, and he gave my arm a hard pull forward.

I let out a yelp and fell against his chest, causing our gaze to finally break.

He immediately took hold of my jaw, grasping it with his free hand, and tilted my head up, to try and force me to look back into his eye.

Still feeling my skin prickle with fear, I snapped my eyes shut. I didn't know what he planned to do, but I couldn't become trapped once more in his stare. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it again.

My body trembled, and his arm around my torso squeezed more tightly. I tried moving my head, attempting him to let go of my jaw, he held me firmly in place.

My throat constricted as I tried to stop tears from forming.

'_Please, let this end. I don't understand how this happened. How did he even find me? I don't want to be here, I don't want this to continue. And I-I just... I can't believe any of this is really happening! Obito Uchiha? Nothing makes sense! Why? WHY am I here? I know he keeps saying he wants information, but how is that even possible? He shouldn't even know of my existence!_'

A nauseous sensation swirled in my stomach, as I felt his fingers tighten around my jaw, trying to force me to open my eyes.

"Let me go..." I pleaded, my voice slightly hoarse. My still closed eyes now burning, my head continued to throb from the stress of the situation.

"If you cooperate, and tell me what you know." He calmly stated, his deep tone causing goosebumps to form along my skin.

I was so near to him now, I could hear the slight echo of his voice from behind the orange mask.

My heart thumped away inside my chest, and I continued to keep my eyes clenched tightly shut. I felt so sick, and confused, all of this was happening too fast.

From the moment I woke up in the cave, to this very second, I had no real explanation from him as to what the hell was going on. All I knew was I was Obito's captive, and he just wanted _information_.

A chill ran through my skin, and my heart thumped rapidly against my rib cage. The sickening fear was welling up in my stomach even more.

'_I-I have to get out of here. I don't stand a chance against someone like him._'

I swallowed, and pushed my hands against his chest, trying force him back. He didn't even budge, I might as well had been pushing a wall.

"Open your eyes now, or this will be even more unpleasant."

* * *

The sun was setting, and the sky turned from redish pink to a medium shade of purple. Kakashi was once again standing by the gates, this time on the inside Konoha, and he wasn't alone.

Yamato stood beside him and they conversed in hushed tones, so unwanted listeners wouldn't pick up on their discussion.

"Sempai, it's been hours and it's becoming dark. You said they still haven't returned with the news of picking up her scent." Yamato's black eyes were filled with worry, both about Kakashi, and Becca.

Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets, a darkened look briefly crossed his features, before reverting back to his usual expressionless stare.

"They'll pick something up."

Yamato shifted around uncomfortably, "I'm sorry... but you can't spend hours standing by the gate, we still have other things to attend to."

Kakashi gave no response, just continued to stare straight forward at the now darkened forest.

"Kakashi-sempai, Tsunade-sama said we were needed to-"

"Tenzo, I'm not avoiding any of my other duties." Kakashi firmly stated, not bothering to look at his friend.

Yamato let out a large sigh, knowing arguing with Kakashi further was useless.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! Yamato-taichou! There you are!" The sound of Naruto yelling caused both the ninja to immediately turn around.

Naruto was running down the dirt road, his arm raised in greeting to them.

Yamato and Kakashi briefly shared an uneasy look, before Kakashi lifted a hand in greeting as well.

"Yo, Naruto."

The blonde ninja reached them with a confused look upon his face.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere!" Naruto squinted.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." Kakashi feigned a smile, and rubbed the back of his head. "We were busy you see, so today's training was put on hold."

"Ehhh? Busy, with what?" Naruto frowned disbelieving.

"Tsunade-sama had us filling out paper work for new recruits." Kakashi lied without missing a beat.

"Yes, and there was way too much, so it took all day." Yamato interjected, with a nervous smile.

Naruto continued to stare disbelieving at the two, his lips tugging downwards into a deeper frown. A few seconds of silence passed before he spoke.

"Well, alright..." Naruto said, obviously not all the way convinced.

Yamato quietly sighed in relief, but perhaps a bit too soon.

"I was looking for Becca-chan also, she missed lunch and I already went to her apartment. Have you seen her?"

Both Kakashi and Yamato instantly tensed up, this was the very question they were trying to avoid.

"Have you? Because I wanted to show her something..." Naruto's blue eyes searched between the two older ninja.

Yamato stammered trying to quickly come up with an answer, "Sh-she's-"

"She's not feeling well, so she..." Kakashi attempted to cover.

"Went to the hospital!" Yamato exclaimed anxiously, his face twitching as he tried to remain calm.

Naruto's eyes went wide with worry. "The hospital!? I'll go visit her and bring her some ramen to maybe make her feel better!"

"You can't!" Yamato quickly stated, "B-because..."

Kakashi took a step closer to Naruto, "Because she's currently talking to Tsunade-sama, and we were told to not let anyone let see Becca till she felt better."

Naruto lost crestfallen as his face fell, "Fine. Then I'm going home, maybe she'll feel better tomorrow and we can get lunch."

"Probably a good idea." Kakashi spoke affirmatively, resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto gave Yamato and Kakashi a suspicious look once more, before turning around and walking back down the road.

Yamato gave out another sigh of relief, thankful Naruto didn't press the matter any more, and looked next to him at Kakashi.

The Copy Ninja's face had once again taken on a grim look.

* * *

"I'm not going to tell you again, open your eyes." Obito's voice rang with annoyance at me refusing to listen.

I clenched my eyes shut even more.

"I-it won't do any good." I forced the words from my lips. My throat ached from dryness.

Obito's grip on me tightened, and I felt his anger, it sending chills along my skin.

"And why not?" He coldly questioned.

My stomach roiled from fear, but my heart began slowing down. I once again tried pulling backwards, but he held onto me more securely.

I let out a trembling whimper as I felt my head touch the fabric on his torso.

"Because... because i-it just won't. Your stupid genjutsu won't work."

He responded with silence, and for a minute the only noise I could hear, was the sound of my shallow breathing.

'_Does he believe me?_'

My stomach began to unclench, and my heart continued to slow down to a normal rate.

Then suddenly, Obito gave out a small chuckle. I felt body tense back up.

"Genjutsu won't work?" Amusement was evident in his voice.

I didn't say anything, and remained in his hard grasp with my eyes shut.

"Well, we'll see about that."

My heart skipped a beat, '_N-no! NO. He doesn't understand! I have to make him!_' A shiver ran through me, I was still too scared. '_I have to do this, if I want to survive. I need to be brave and help myself. I can do this!_'

Slowly, I opened my eyes and right away, they became locked once more with his Sharingan.

His eye curved slightly, pleased at my sudden decision to cooperate.

"Obito..." I began to say, everything becoming slow as I stared into his intense red eye. Each tomoe, every line, entrancing.

"I don't know what exactly you want... but you won't get it with Genjutsu." My body began to warm up, like a fiery courage suddenly ran through my blood.

Obito remained silent.

"By all means, attempt Genjutsu to get whatever you want. Although it won't work, and I know it'll end with me dead. Are you willing to risk that? Me dying because you attempted something stupid?"

I had no idea why I suddenly became so bold, or rational. Yet my thoughts were unexpectedly so clear, my body was no longer shaking, even though I continued to gaze into that Sharingan of his.

Obito removed his hand from my jaw, but still kept the other locked around my torso. He appeared to be mulling over my words, and a bit of relief filled my belly.

'_Maybe he'll let me go..._'

A trickle of hope ran through my mind, I might be able to go home, back to Konoha.

"There are other methods besides Genjutsu... in getting people to spill information." Obito's smooth voice shattered the fraction of hope I had just gained.

"W-what?" I stuttered, wide eyed.

All of a sudden, I found myself being picked up. A jolt of panic seared through me, and Obito flung me over his shoulder. I let out a small cry, and immediately began twisting a turning, thrashing about, trying to free myself.

He gripped me tightly and walked over to large wooden bed I had woken up in.

"What are you doing!? LET ME GO!" I screamed as he neared the bed.

None too gently, he threw me down onto the mattress. I landed on my stomach, and quickly rolled over, my breathing becoming erratic.

"S-stay away from me!" I cried scooting backwards on the bed.

Obito didn't move any closer to the bed. He stood silently, watching me panic for a few moments, then he crossed his arms and spoke, "I'll return later."

My eyes widened more as I watched his body begin to swirl inwards, being sucked through another dimension by Kamui.

The moment he was gone, I collapsed backwards onto the bed. My breathing still harsh, tears formed in my eyes. My body was shaking, and I began to weep, the salty tears falling from my eyes onto the pillow.

I was terrified once again, and now I was trapped alone in this dark cave. I curled up, crying even harder.

"Ka-Kakashi..." I sobbed into the pillow.

My heart ached as I pictured the man I loved. I wanted him, I needed him to hold me right now. To tell me everything would be okay.

I continued to cry, "P-plea-se sa-ve me.."

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh hhhhh, I'm so excited to finally write stuff with Obito. Yay. Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review so I know what you think! :D**


	20. Author Comment

Normally I would never do something like this, but I feel like I owe everyone who reads this an explanation. I'm a full time student studying in the veterinarian field, so my school is incredibly time consuming. I was recently released from the hospital because of the pain I go through, I mean I received morphine and many other analgesics just so I could function. So those two things play the biggest factors in why my story can be weird and why I'm not updating. I've never forgotten about this story, but each chapter takes so much time and I hate submitting things unless I feel they're perfect. So, mentioning that, I recently received a not so great review, which I don't really mind but it hit a nerve. I want to explain Becca quickly, she is very sarcastic, not "so" bubbly but tries to be happy to avoid the overwhelming emotions she feels. She is not "whiny", she highly sensitive. Actually I take this from my own personality, I quickly get overwhelmed by negative emotions and that spirals out of control. It's not that she is unable to cope, but negative emotions are very difficult for her to handle. I created her like this as a way for me to try and better myself as well. If you don't like this about her that's fine, we're all entitled to our own opinions. This emotion is a normal human thing, I never once thought of her as mary-sue and I think that's became a horrible stigma people have implemented so highly onto any character they don't agree with. I appreciate all of you for reading this, the majority of the incredibly kind reviews which truly put a smile on my face. I won't change Becca, only try to have her better herself in the story. This is her, it's a real personality because it IS my personality, so if you're not so happy with the direction of the story or my portrayal of the characters, you don't have to read. No one is making you read, and my story certainly isn't affecting your life enough for you to leave negative reviews. Thank you so much for having taken the time to enjoy my story though, I really do love seeing that people read it and hopefully enjoy it. I swear I am working on the next chapter, if you have any questions you're always welcome to message me. :)


	21. Deal, Or No Deal?

**Oh myyyy what? Has it been like, a year, three, nine? Yeaaaaahhh. I'm sorry. I'm the worst author in the world. :( I just want to thank all of you so much for continuing to read and support me in my story! The positive reviews make writing this soooo worth it! You guys are really amazing readers. Please enjoy this newest chapter!**

* * *

_I continued to cry, "P-plea-se sa-ve me.."_

* * *

The whole night I dreamed of Kakashi, as I twisted and turned in bed crying out to the darkness of the cave. I kept seeing the images of him fighting Obito, the horrible battle between the two of them.

When I finally awoke, my throat was sore and my body ached. I felt groggy and in a daze, but my dreams were still vivid in my mind how Obito hurt Kakashi. A fierce hatred welled inside me. '_I mean it... I swear on my life... I will never let Obito do that to him._'

I stared up at the ceiling of the cave for a few seconds, as images of Kakashi continued playing through my mind. Taking a deep breath, I sat up in the bed and ran a hand over my eyes, feeling the dried tears covering my face.

A knot formed in my stomach as I found myself thinking about Kakashi still, unable to stop picturing the man I loved. I could clearly see him smiling, reading his stupid book, holding me...

Tears began to well up in my eyes as my heart raced, the knot in my stomach tightening. Every fiber of my being desperate to be in his arms, safe and secure.

I pulled the blanket higher up as I bit my lip trying to hold back the tears and began picking at the tiny fuzzballs of the material.

I felt so helpless and infuriated at my situation. I was now trapped inside a piece of shit cave with stupid Obito, cut off from the rest of the world.

I harshly ran my the back of my hand over my eyes, '_This isn't FAIR!_'

"I see you're awake." A deep voice calmly stated.

My heart skipped a beat, only momentarily startled, I turned my head to look at Obito.

He stood a couple feet away from the bed, his hands on his hips.

"What? Were you watching me sleep all night?" I narrowed my eyes, sliding lower beneath the blanket.

He didn't offer up any sort of response.

I clenched my jaw, the dreams invading my mind again.

Rage ate away at my body, so much so it was overriding my other normal emotions. Like needing to be scared of probably the most powerful man in the Naruto world right now.

I glanced over at him again, he hadn't budged an inch. He was intently staring at me from behind his orange mask, with his body seemingly relaxed, yet in a powerful stance.

I rolled over, pulling the blanket with me. I didn't want anything to do with that bastard.

He let out a small chuckle, and I felt shivers crawl along my skin.

"It's kind of cute how you think you're in control. Now tell me, what were you dreaming about?"

My pulse sped up and I sunk lower into the bed as I mumbled, "Go fuck yourself."

His foot steps clicked lightly across the cave floor and my body trembled beneath the blanket as I felt him approach the bed.

'_Fuck it, I don't fucking care what he does anymore. He hurts Kakashi... he HURTS KAKASHI!_'

I bit my lip, trying the best I could to stop myself from succumbing to the fear arising inside.

'_It's what he wants. I know it's what he wants... I won't give him the fucking satisfaction. I'll be strong for Kakashi..._'

"Don't think you have any _real_ value to me." His deep voice drawled out menacingly.

I swallowed, pressing my eyes closed tightly.

"Then let me leave..." I whispered.

I felt the mattress sink in as he sat down, and my stomach quickly clenched up.

He leaned close, so close I could feel his body heat through the blanket. I held my breath, pressing my eyes tighter shut, '_No! Be brave! BE BRAVE! DON'T GIVE IN TO HIS FUCKING FEAR TACTICS! THIS IS THE NARUTO WORLD. He-he won't do something as bad as..._'

I did everything I could to not picture horrible images in my head as I felt him near me.

My whole body involuntarily let out a tremble and with a slight whimper I knew I lost at the game.

He lazily moved backwards and the mattress made a creak as he stood up from it, having got the reaction that he wanted from me.

My heart thudded against my ribcage and I opened my eyes, turning my head slightly to look over at him.

Obito stood leaning over me, his black clothed arms crossed over his chest, his orange mask covered in shadow.

My eyes connected with his sinister Sharingan once again, but the red eye didn't hold the same anger as yesterday. A different emotion swam in it, and I felt my own eyes widen in confusion as he quickly looked away before I had a chance to figure out what it was.

'_Wh-what the fuck?_'

* * *

Hatake Kakashi stood in the middle of his bedroom gloomily staring at his windowsill behind the bed. His jaw tightened in anguish as he stared at his pictures, his mournful gaze attached in particular to the third framed photograph.

He took a step closer, reaching out and grasping the newest addition to his precious collection.

"Becca..." he breathed out in a sorrowful sigh.

In the newest framed image; he was being tightly embraced around the waist by a beaming curly haired girl, while he stood there blushing with a hand in his own unruly spiked hair and genuine smile on his face.

His grasp on the picture tightened as his uncovered dark eye grew more grim. It felt like just yesterday when they took the picture, and his heart pounded fiercely against his chest.

'_"A photographer!? We HAVE to get a picture together!" Becca went wide eyed grinning up at him, spotting the little gray haired man with the camera across the street._

_ He felt his pulse speed up, but Becca tugged on his arm harshly not giving him a chance to answer. _

"_Come on Kakashi... you know you want to!" She smirked at him dragging him across the street as he stared at that flawless smile of hers. _

"_A-ah... if you insist..." he trailed off watching her smile stretch her further, making his heart swell._

_She somehow talked the academy photographer into agreeing to take their picture and now he stood there awkwardly as Becca was giggling away next to him._

_The man Genzo, went behind his camera and waved his hand signaling them to get into position to take a picture._

_"Okay, on three."_

_Becca threw her arms around his waist and his felt his face instantly turn pink, he glanced down at her and she laughed, her eyes meeting his, shining with pure joy._

_Genzo started counting, "One, two-"_

_Becca giggled again, squeezing him tighter and he rubbed the back of his in embarrassment but he couldn't help smile, her happiness was contagious._

"_Three!" The flash went off and there was a small click as the picture was taken._

"_Oh! Can we get two copies of those, please." Becca stated, releasing him from her embrace._

_He continued smiling as she went over to talk to the photographer about the pictures, his body getting this warm tingly feeling as he stared at her._'

He clenched his jaw so tightly it caused pain to radiate along his neck, he felt his chest well with emotion.

He sorrowfully stared at her smiling face in the photo, "I'm useless trash... I couldn't keep my promise to protect you..." Kakashi spoke softly to the picture.

Loud pounding on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"KAKASHI!" Konoha's green beast yelled from outside his apartment.

He gently placed the picture back down next to the other two, giving it once last look before turning away to go open the door.

"KAKASHI, ARE YOU STILL IN HERE?" Gai yelled once again, he quickly opened the door before his friend broke it down in over enthusiasm.

"Heh. Heh." Gai stood outside with his usual grin and stance.

"Why are you inside on such a beautiful day?" Gai declared grinning.

Kakashi gave no reply, keeping a stoic express.

"AH! I see." Gai nodded in mock understanding.

Kakashi continued to stare with a blank expression at his friend, waiting for an explanation as to why he was here.

Gai did no such thing, just opened his mouth and went rambling on about nonsense.

Kakashi stood there for a few moments giving his friend a chance to say what he wanted, then he stopped him. "Gai, I have paper work to do. I need to get going."

"Ah! Just like my rival, never let idle time pass by!" Gai chuckled with a thumbs ups.

"Mhm." Kakashi stepped out of his apartment, shutting his door behind him and began walking away from Gai.

"We still have a match to finish!" Gai called after him.

Kakashi waved his hand in response, then shoved them into his pockets. His expression darkening as he slowly made his way to the Hokage's mansion, he had an important rescue mission to discuss once again with Tsunade-sama.

* * *

I was all alone in the cave now, Obito had warped himself out going god knows where. I frowned at the spot he disappeared at, near the large boulder, the only exit out of the whole place.

I glanced around at the rest of the dimly lit cave quickly, nothing looking any different than before.

"That asshole. Bringing me into this cave, where he was kept. Must get some sort of sick pleasure from keeping people in Madara's hideout."

I let out a sigh and slid off the bed, getting incredibly bored of sitting there. My mind couldn't help but wander back to right before Obito left, the brief look he had given me.

It was so... unusual.

'_If it wasn't anger then what was it? It was... curiousity? Interest? What the fuck was the look? Just simply not anger, maybe it was his casual expression..._'

I shook my head, '_Don't be fucking stupid. There was no look, it was simply him turning away to leave. Be glad I'm alive and he's putting up with my shit._'

I bit my lip and stomped across the cave over to the wooden throne, now that Obito wasn't here I might as well have a look around my prison.

Running my hand along the smooth wood, I noticed it was extremely old. It also looked hand made, like Madara had carved it himself.

I smirked now imaging that guy as a lumberjack carving a wooden throne for himself.

'_Nice, the great Madara Uchiha played a lumberjack for fun on the side. I'll tell that to Obito when he returns... let him know what his master did in his spare time._'

I giggled, now really picturing Madara dressed in a skimpy lumberjack uniform with his long hair in pig tails. I covered my mouth, but couldn't stop myself from bursting out laughing as the image got more intense with him chopping wood and winking.

I couldn't contain my laughter at all anymore and I leaned my head against the wood, my cackles of joy echoing around the cave. I was grasping the side of the throne to keep myself from collapsing I was laughing so hard.

"F-fuck, ohmygod. Lumberjack Mad-Madara! AHAHA!"

It was a good couple minutes before I was able to calm down.

I ran my hand across my eyes wiping away the tears that had come free from laughing so hard.

Taking a deep breath I stood up straight and smiled, "Wow, I really needed that... no wonder they say laughter is the best medicine."

I pushed away from the throne with a tiny smile and walked around behind it to try and get a good view of the huge Gedo Mazo.

It was raised further upon a platform, the very top far too high into the cave for me to see, even if I craned my neck all the way back.

I walked as close as possible to it, an odd feeling suddenly ran through my body from being so near the empty vessel of the Jubi.

Uneasiness roiled in my stomach as my eyes scanned along the massive humanoid frame. I bit my lip, scrunching my eyebrows together as I took in the reality of being so close to the object that would be the cause of so many problems later on.

'_This thing... the Jubi's vessel might already have a couple of the the biju sealed in it..._' My frowned deepened as I felt sad for the people who had died and the biju who were now sealed.

'_Those poor creatures... I wonder which poor things were sealed already? I know at least Shukaku... could it already be up to the Sanbi? Or... what was his name? Kurama is the Kyubi... but..._'

A pang a guilt ran through me as I thought of Naruto, I never wanted him to suffer through the any of this, or the war either. Even though I knew no matter as much as I might try, deep down I knew the fourth shinobi world war would still happen.

I narrowed my eyes and bent down, picking up a rock from the cave floor.

"All of this... it's your fucking fault." I clenched the cold rock in my hand, "Madara... Obito... and you stupid statue!"

I chucked the rock as hard as I could at the Gedo Mazo, it hitting the vessel with an echoing _twang_ only about 8 feet up from me and not doing the slightest bit of damage.

It only infuriated me more.

I let out a growl and picked up another rock, cursing and threw that one as well with all might at the mummy like statue.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS CAVE!"

I threw another rock.

"I FUCKING HATE MADARA AND OBITO"

I chucked more rocks.

"I FUCKING HATE DANZO AND HIS UGLY OLD FACE!"

My tirade of throwing rocks and screaming went on, "I HATE KABUTO AND HIS CREEPY GLASSES FACE – I HATE TOBIRAMA FOR INVENTING EDO TENSEI except not really cause he's awesome – I HATE OROCHIMARU FOR BEING OROCHIMARU – I HATE MADARA FOR BEING SEXY EVEN DEAD OR IN A LUMBERJACK OUTFIT – I HATE OBITO FOR BEING A PIECE OF SHIT AND STARTING ALL THIS!"

I threw rock after rock with all my might, my throat and arm began to ache and I didn't care.

"I HATE KABUTO FOR KIDNAPPING MY BEAUTIFUL BABY YAMATO!"

I threw another rock, this one actually reaching the chains of the Mazo, making a large rattling sound echo all through the cave.

"ARGHH!" I let out one last scream and collapsed onto the ground, quickly crossing my legs and trying to catch my breath.

For once no tears filled my eyes, but my blood pumped harshly through my veins as I panted on the cold dirt ground.

I felt myself tremble slightly from the exertion of all the screaming and throwing I just did. I ran the back of my arm across my forehead, I was even sweating.

'_It was good though, a healthy stress relief. Good for me. You fucking go girl, you go!_'

Another person's chuckle interrupted the middle of my gloating.

I spun around and stood straight up, grabbing a rock from the cave floor, not even giving it a second thought as to what I was about to do. The adrenaline instantly kicking back in as I let out another scream.

"FUCK YOU!"

I glared harshly as I watched him just stand there, the rock flew straight at him and then it slipped right through the very same orange mask I had aimed at.

The rock clattered to the ground on the other side, the noise ringing loudly around the cave.

We stared at each other silently for what seemed like ages, neither of us moving in the slightest, just dead air in the room.

Finally he was the one who broke the silence and he took a step forward crossing his arms over his chest.

When he spoke his tone was extremely calm, "Are you done with your special outburst?"

I mimicked his own movement and crossed my arms as well, turning my nose up to him with the slight stamp of my foot.

"Humph!"

I swear I could hear him roll his eyes from where I was standing, but the only real action he made was to walk closer to me.

In continued defiance I turned my back to him as he grew nearer.

"I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish by trying to damage the Gedo Mazo with small rocks, but it's quite pathetic and you should stop before you hurt yourself." This time his cold voice had an unusual edge of amusement in it.

I glanced back at him, "Well what the fuck do you want from me? YOU kidnap me and intend to keep me prisoner here in this boring ass cave, probably to die from lack of Vitamin D because of not getting any exposure to sun light!"

"You were yelling very interesting things... I have figured out since yesterday a better way to approach you already. I have something to say that may intrigue you." He said slowly, recrossing his arms.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and my eyes widened despite not wanting to give him any reaction. I quickly looked away from him again, my lips turning down in a frown.

'_No, no! Don't respond at all. It's bullshit, nothing that comes out of his mouth is good! It's all just toxic and evil!_'

I heard him take a couple steps closer, and my pulse sped up as he began to make me uncomfortable again.

"I will make you a deal. As you just mentioned, you're trapped in a cave with no way out, doomed to die from lack of sunlight. All I ask in return is some information and I will give you the very sunlight you seek." His deep voice was no more than a foot away from me now.

Goosebumps formed along my skin despite the disgust I felt at the idea of what he was asking.

'_NO! FUCK NO! HE WANTS ME TO BETRAY THE PEOPLE I LOVE, I WON'T DO IT!_' My heart began to race, my stomach twisted and turned at the very despicable thought.

"Give me the information I-"

"No!"

"want and I"

"NO!"

"will give you-"

"I SAID NO!" I spun around immediately to glare at Obito.

He stood there as calm and collected as ever, unfazed by my absolute refusal. He gazed at me from behind his mask and my brown eyes met with his red Sharingan once more.

For the second time I felt a wave of confusion wash over me as I stared into his eye, again he wasn't looking at me in anger. He was just simply... looking.

"Obito..." I started to say, but stopped, pursing my lips together.

This time he spoke, his voice low and even, "I will allow you to go out to a nearby lake tomorrow in exchange for you telling me how you know about Madara. That is all. You're not betraying Konoha."

I felt a shiver run along my spine and I wrapped one arm around myself, dropping my gaze to the ground.

Images of Kakashi quickly ran through my mind, and the pain in my heart grew. I could see his loving face, he would never forgive me if I betrayed my friends.

'_No, they're not just my friends, they're my family. I-I can't._'

Naruto's grinning face flashed through my mind, everyone I've grown to care for, the village...

I looked up from the ground, my eyes hardening and meeting Obito's gaze with determination.

"N-no. I would rather die in this cave then betray the people I love."

* * *

**MaHHUH What do you think? I hope I didn't make Obito way too shitty. GUH. I'm excited for this next cHAPTER BECAUSE SPOILERS AND STUFF _ Don't forget to leave me beautiful, lovely, wonderful reviews! Love you all so much! :)**


End file.
